Rhapsody
by White-Clown
Summary: Blaine, orphelin depuis la naissance, s'est réfugié dans la musique pour échapper à l'enfer de l'orphelinat Dalton. Cependant, il choisira de reprendre sa vie en main et de réaliser ses rêves. Personne ne savait à l'époque que cet orphelin sans espoir deviendrait alors, l'un des plus grands musiciens du monde. Personne à part ce garçon au teint de porcelaine et aux yeux bleus océan
1. I belong to you

Ceci est ma toute première fiction :)

Disclaimer: Glee appartient à la Fox and Mister Ryan Murphy. Seuls quelques personnages que j'inventerai au fur et à mesure de l'histoire seront miens

Rating : **M** /!\ L'histoire sera en deux "arcs" l'un ne justifiant pas un rating M contrairement à l'autre, il suffit d'être patient je vous promets qu'il est justifié ;)

Si vous avez des questions, ** reviews!** :D Je serai ravis de vous répondre :)

+ Précision sur la fiction : L'histoire commence quand Blaine est enfant ! Kurt l'est aussi, je vous rassure ! je ne compte pas en faire un pervers avec Blaine, on réserve ça quand ils seront adultes s'il vous plaît ! ;)

+ Pour les lecteurs qui on déjà vu le film cela paraître assez évident, mais pour les autres, je me suis inspiré du magnifique film **August Rush** pour cette fiction ! C'est inspiré, pas plagié !

+ Certains personnages seront certainement un peu** OOC** par rapport à leur caractère original dans Glee, je pense à un en particulier, vous le découvrirai tôt ou tard.

Bon voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit, enjoy ! :)

* * *

_La musique._ Depuis toujours, elle fait partie de ma vie, j'ai grandi avec elle, la percevant dans tout ce qui m'entoure, j'en ai fais ma passion, mon métier, celui de violoniste. Et pourtant, ce fut cette nuit-là que je l'ai réellement entendu, du haut de mes vingt-deux ans, j'ai entendu_ la musique_, celle que vous n'entendez qu'une fois et que toute votre vie vous chercherait à réentendre.

Il a suffi d'une nuit, pour tout faire basculer. Mes convictions, mon quotidien, mes sentiments. Cet homme, y est pour beaucoup. Nous ne nous connaissions pas mais nous avions un point commun, l'ennuie. L'ennuie dans cette fête situé dans le centre de New York, qui semblait accueillir tous ceux qui le souhaitait sans vraiment ce demander si le propriétaire serait d'accord pour laisser rentrer des inconnus chez lui, celui-ci d'ailleurs, devait être ivre dans un coin de sa propre maison ou alors en train d'effectuer un strip-tease sur le seul meuble encore non occupé par des bouteilles vides, **un classique**. Nous étions sur le toit de la maison, où personne ne semblait avoir eu envie, ou plutôt, l'esprit encore assez clair et les jambes assez solides pour parvenir à y monter. Il n'avait que 2 ans de plus que moi, guitariste dans un groupe dont je n'ai malencontreusement pas retenu le nom, lui aussi avait entendu la musique, celle d'un artiste de rue, un guitariste aux cheveux bouclés habillait d'un veston qui jouait dans un parc en face de la maison un peu plus bas. Mais les gens passaient devant lui sans le voir, plus attiré par la musique rythmée et assourdissante diffusée par de puissantes enceintes se trouvant dans la maison ou se déroulait la fête. Ces gens étaient sourd et aveugle au talent et à la passion avec laquelle cet artiste jouait.

Cependant, l'inconnu de la fête et moi-même avions était attirés sur ce toit par cette musique que nous seuls semblions entendre, comme si elle nous était adressée à nous et à nous seuls . La musique dirigeait nos vies, et c'est elle une fois de plus qui nous a réunis et unis, cette nuit-là. Une union dans tous les sens du terme, hormis celui du mariage. À notre réveille, nous étions encore sur le toit blotti l'un contre sur un canapé qui se trouvait là, mais la réalité nous a vite rattrapés. Nos responsabilités étaient trop grandes, nous n'avions pas le temps de nous enticher de qui que ce soit . Alors nous nous sommes quittés, car c'était la seule chose à faire. Nos regards se sont plongés l'un dans l'autre, nos mains se sont unis, et nos lèvres se sont scellés, une dernière fois, avant de reculer chacun de notre côté jusqu'à ce que nos bras ce tendes par la distance entre nos deux corps et nos mains se délie progressivement jusqu'à la rupture.

Le froid qui remplit mon coeur à ce moment précis n'a jamais disparu.

Ma musique n'a plus jamais été la même, monotone, marqué par la solitude, et pourtant j'étais applaudi, acclamé et félicité. Les gens ne pouvaient comprendre ce qui était différent dans ma musique. Ceux qui ne l'ont pas vécu ne peuvent pas comprendre, ni reconnaître lorsqu'il l'entende, deux musiques qui s'accordent dans une harmonie des plus parfaites, deux êtres qui au-delà de leurs vies respectives, de leur expériences, de leur convictions, de leur éducation fusionnent à travers la musique, pour ne faire plus qu'un.

Je n'ai jamais revu cet homme. Je n'ai jamais réussi à rejouer notre musique, je l'ai cherché autour de moi, j'ai essayé de l'entendre, ne serait-ce qu'une bride ou quelques notes.

_Rien. Le néant._

Ce ne fut que quelques mois plus tard que je pris conscience que j'en avais gardée un souvenir, un souvenir muet mais remuant.

* * *

_J'avais peur, j'avais peur, _

_Épuisé et pas préparé,_

_Mais je t'attendrai._

_Si tu pars, si tu pars,_

_Et que tu me laisses seul ici,_

_Eh bien je t'attendrai._

* * *

- "Il en est hors de question ! dit sévèrement un vieil homme au milieu d'un restaurant chic de New York.

- C'est ma décision papa, je le garde avec moi ! Riposta une jeune fille, épuisée par le conflit qui était loin d'être le premier à ce sujet avec son père.

- Nous en avons déjà bien assez parlé ! Un enfant ! Comment comptes tu l'élever ?! Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre, pas maintenant, pas avec ta carrière, il ne fera que nous gêner !

- Ce n'est pas à toi que reviens cette décision !

- Et où est le père ? Pourrait-on savoir ?! Il s'est juste enfui te laissant toute seule derrière et ne voulant assumer aucune responsabilité ! Cracha avec mépris le vieil homme.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est ... il n'est même pas informé, il ne sait rien !

- Nous le ferons adopté dès sa naissance. C'est la seule solution .

- Je refuse ! tu ne toucheras pas à cet enfant !"

La jeune femme se leva de la table et s'enfuit en courant du restaurant entendant au loin son père lui ordonné de revenir s'asseoir, mais elle ne lui obéirait pas. Apprendre qu'elle était enceinte avait déjà été très dur à encaisser, en plein essor de sa carrière musicale, les répétitions et les concerts lui demandent tout sont temps et ce n'était que le début. Un enfant dans ces conditions était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

Mais sentir grandir la vie en elle, ne plus jouer seulement pour elle dans son grand appartement New-Yorkais mais pour deux à présent était quelque chose qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. La musique apaisait le bébé lorsqu'il semblait trop énerver et le manifestait en donnant des coups de pied dans son ventre, il aura peut être un fort caractère ? Il semblait apprécier la musique plus que tout, elle le sentait. _Un musicien_ alors ? S'imaginer ce que plus tard pourrait être son enfant n'a fait qu'assurer la jeune femme que garder le bébé était la bonne décision. Mais son père ne fut pas de cet avis, et le soutient qu'elle aurait aimé recevoir du dernier membre de sa famille qui lui restait, elle ne l'a pas eu. Alors s'échapper sembler être la seule solution.

Cependant la vie de la jeune femme allez encore prendre une autre tournure. Lorsqu'elle sortit du restaurant et se précipita à travers la foule des rues de New York pour finalement se retrouver poussé au milieu de la route, le taxi n'eu pas le temps de freiner et le choc fut inévitable.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la tête lourde, les idées encore confuses, elle ne reconnaissait en rien l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Un plafond blanc, une lumière aveuglante, et des formes inconnus se dressant autour d'elle, des meubles, des personnes. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour que sa vue s'adapte à ce nouvel environnement et qu'elle reconnaisse quelqu'un dans la pièce, celui qu'elle avait fui quelques heures plus tôt, son père. Celui-ci était assis au bout du lit d'hôpital.

_ L'hôpital._

Elle se souvenait maintenant du taxi, du choc, puis du trou noir. Son père la regardait, un semblant de culpabilité et de mal être sur son visage mais aussi, de résignation. Cependant, connaitre les problèmes de conscience de son père ne fut pas la première chose qui lui venu à l'esprit lorsqu'elle reprit pleinement conscience de ses moyens.

-"Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Je ... ils t'ont dit quelque chose, pour le bébé, il va bien ?"

La seule réponse qu'elle reçut fut un non de la tête et un "Je suis désolé". Mais plus rien ne comptait, le vide s'était installé autour d'elle, plus de bip, plus de pas pressé dans les couloirs, simplement la douleur et le vide. Elle se sentait vide, comme si on l'avait tuée, car oui, la vie en elle n'était plus. Elle repoussa vivement la main de son père de la sienne quand celui-ci voulut la saisir et se tourna sur le côté, le visage décomposé et la douleur palpable sur ses traits. Son bébé musicien et surement casse-cou était parti, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Même la musique ne pourrait pas le lui rendre .

* * *

_J'ai dit s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît,_

_Reviens et chante pour moi_

_Pour moi, moi._

* * *

_**11 ans plus tard -**_

_**Orphelinat Dalton, Ouest de New-York**_

- "Ou est-il ?! Ou est encore passé cet imbécile ?!

- Ne vous en faites pas mademoiselle Sylvester, moi et les gars allons le retrouver.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là alors ?! Allez, dégagez !"

Un groupe de garçons sortit du dortoir de l'orphelinat où mademoiselle Sylvester, intendante de ce même orphelinat, hurlait le moindre mot qui sortait de sa bouche plutôt que de parler calmement comme toute personne civilisé. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire que l'orphelinat de Dalton était un endroit civilisé.

Exclusivement pour garçon, il y régnait une ambiance tendue ou la loi du plus fort était le maître mot. Aucun adulte n'avait autorité sur ces orphelins turbulents, sauf mademoiselle Sylvester et c'était bien la seule. Dave Karofsky était l'une des brutes épaisses de cet orphelinat, qui semblait avoir un malin plaisir à écraser les plus faibles et à dire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était le chef ici. Mais comme dans toute dictature, la résistance était de mise.

Dave, accompagnés de plusieurs garçons tout aussi costauds et menaçants que lui, repéra celui qui l'amènerait à sa mission du jour, autrement dit, cet imbécile de _Warbler_ qui tournait toujours mademoiselle Sylvester dans une rage folle et s'arrangeai toujours pour que celle-ci passe ses nerfs sur Karofsky, car celui-ci n'avait pas été capable de gardés un oeil sur le troupeau et avait laissé s'échapper un mouton ! C'est comme cela que mademoiselle Sylvester voyait ces imbéciles d'orphelins, comme un troupeau de bêtes qu'il fallait garder en pâture, et elle avait vu en Dave Karofsky un excellent berger pour faire obéir les bêtes quand elle n'était pas là.

Mais cet hobbit fouteur de merde s'était fait la malle, et quoi de mieux que de tomber sur un de ses acolytes pour remonter jusqu'à lui ! Il fallut peu de temps à Dave et sa bande pour intercepter l'un des plus proches camarades de celui qui lui pourrissait la vie, une tache noire sur une toile blanche, un mouton noir dans un dans un troupeau de mouton blanc .

- "Alors Nick, il est tout petit copain hein ? Dit Dave à un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns immobilisé à genoux au sol par deux brutes épaisses. Je sais que tu sais où il est encore parti ce planqué ! Madame Sylvester est folle de rage à cause de ce petit con !

- Je sais pas où il est Dave ! Ok ?! Et tu peux pas lui foutre la paix un peu ! Il va revenir de toute façon !

- Non, je lui foutrai pas la paix jusqu'à ce qu'il s'agenouille devant moi et me cire les pompes avec sa salive !

- Tu as de l'espoir ! Et arrête un peu, tu as 15 ans et lui 11 ! Tu devrais être un exemple pour nous, un grand frère, pas un mec qui nous pourris la vie !

- Je préférerais crever que d'être le frère de cette tapette qui passe ses journées à chanter et à faire de la musique avec tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main ! Maintenant dis-moi où il est !

Le silence était la seule chose par laquelle Nick Duval répondit, recevant en remerciement, un coup de poing dans le visage de la part de Karofsky, et s'écroula au sol relâché par les deux brutes qui le tenaient. Ils s'éloignèrent en rigolant, laissant le jeune orphelin encore au sol avec la vision trouble devant la puissance de l'impact du poing de Dave. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois, il en recevait régulièrement autrefois, jusqu'au jour ou un garçon, alors qu'il n'avait que 5 ans, se dressa entre lui et Dave pour l'arrêter. Ce garçon n'était pas très grand et pas très costaud mais une lueur dans son regard stoppa Dave ce jour-là, et lui fit renoncer, pour cette fois, à martyriser le faible Nick.

En pensant à son ami, Nick se releva et attendit quelques secondes que sa tête ne tourne plus avant de discrètement longer le chemin de terre qui se trouver un peu plus loin et de passer par un trou dans le grillage dont lui seul avait la connaissance pour déboucher dans un grand champ d'herbe haute à perte de vue derrière l'orphelinat de Dalton et de se précipiter à travers sachant exactement là ou son ami était encore parti se terrer .

* * *

Un champ qui semblait être à perte de vue, ouvert sur un ciel rarement aussi clair et bleu, et au milieu, un enfant.

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs bouclés et touffus, qui était simplement debout au milieu du champ, regardant le ciel et écoutant la moindre brise de vent, observant avec émerveillement la danse qu'effectuer les hautes herbes lorsque celles-ci étaient bercées par la brise. La musique que produisaient tous ses éléments de la nature lorsqu'ils s'accordaient ensemble était des plus apaisantes, elle permettait d'échapper ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, à l'enfer des couloirs de l'orphelinat de Dalton dans lesquels vivaient tous les jours le garçon.

Mais ce ne fut que très bref ce jour-là. Mademoiselle Sylvester avait conscience des régulières échappées belles de l'orphelin, est dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle partait à sa recherche et dépêcher les tyrans de l'orphelinat pour le retrouver si celui-ci manquer à l'appel. Les moments passés dans ce petit bout de paradis étaient de plus en plus courts et de moins en moins nombreux. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui retirait la seule chose qui lui permettait encore de supporter toute cette pression, toute cette vie à l'orphelinat.

Et c'est ainsi que la sérénité de l'endroit fut perturbé par les pas maladroits d'un garçon qui tentait de courir dans un champ et ses cris incessants semblaient former un prénom à mesure qu'il s'approchait _"D... ! De... !Dev... ! Bon sang, DEVON !"_

Nick. Si Nick était venu le chercher, c'est que tout l'orphelinat était maintenant sur le pas de course à la recherche du seul gamin qui leur filait à chaque fois entre les doigts, pour fuguer on ne sait où et réapparaître dans son dortoir quelques heures plus tard comme par enchantement.

"- Devon ! Tu dois revenir tout de suite ! La vieille chouette pète un plomb et Dave et sa bande te cherche !

- Tu me demandes d'aller à l'abattoir là ?

- Oh allez ! T'arrive toujours à t'en sortir ! Grouille-toi !"

Son meilleur ami rebroussa chemin, suivit plus calmement et lentement par Devon. Il ressentait toujours de l'amertume lorsqu'il devait quitter cet endroit. C'était là où il se sentait vraiment bien. Là où il pouvait vraiment entendre _la musique_.

Elle est partout autour de nous, il suffit juste de s'ouvrir à elle.

Et lorsqu'il l'entendait, Devon se sentait apaisé, c'est comme s'il l'entendait depuis toujours, qu'elle faisait partie de lui. Mais dans cet orphelinat où il grandit depuis qu'il est né, il l'empêche d'entendre la musique. Il a le sentiment, qu'il y a tellement plus ailleurs, il le sait. Et il a l'impression que la musique lui demande de la suivre, loin, très loin de cet orphelinat. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un enfant de 11 ans peut bien faire par lui-même dans ce monde s'il était livré à lui-même ? Devon était très intelligent pour son âge, curieux, autodidacte, les dures lois de Dalton lui avaient appris très tôt à être malin, plus malin que les autres si on voulait survivre à ceux qui faisaient deux fois votre taille et votre musculature. Mais là, c'était d'un monde inconnu dont on parlait.

Cependant, l'obstinance et l'inconscience qui caractérisait Devon Warbler de l'orphelinat de Dalton au fin fond de la campagne environnante de New York seraient sa perte, ou sa réussite. De plus, l'idée de peut-être n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de retrouver la trace ou même le moindre indice sur l'identité de ses parents le motivait encore plus. Et ce n'était qu'une question de temps à partir de ce moment, il était hors de question de rester plus longtemps entre ces murs à la peinture usée et de fouler ce carrelage sali par les chaussures pleines de terres des autres orphelins qui n'avaient apparemment pas compris la fonction des tapis sur le palier, **un classique.**

* * *

Le premier chapitre donc l'introduction de l'histoire, du contexte ... etc. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez à poster une review pour me donner votre avis :)

Je précise car je pense que certains se poseront la question ( ou pas et je suis parano :D) **Devon Warbler et Blaine Anderson** sont la même personne ! Il a ce nom et prénom pour l'instant, vous comprendrez pourquoi au fil de l'histoire ! :) si vous avez le courage de lire la suite of course ;)

_Paroles de la chanson "In my place" de Coldplay_


	2. I will survive

Disclaimer: Glee appartient à la Fox and Mister Ryan Murphy.

Rating : **M** /!\ L'histoire sera en deux "arcs" l'un ne justifiant pas un rating M contrairement à l'autre, il suffit d'être patient je vous promets qu'il est justifié ;)

Principaux Pairings : Klaine (Amour) HummelBerry, Fabrummel, Blaintana, Blam. (Amitié)

Précision sur la fiction : L'histoire commence quand Blaine est enfant, Kurt l'est aussi.

Pour les lecteurs qui on déjà vu le film cela paraîtra assez évident, mais pour les autres, je me suis inspiré du magnifique film **August Rush** pour cette fanfic :)

Certains personnages seront certainement un peu OOC par rapport à leur caractère original dans Glee.

+ Comme préciser dans la note de fin du premier chapitre, **Devon Warbler et Blaine Anderson** sont la même personne! Vous découvrirez au fil des chapitres de la fiction comme l'un devient l'autre ;)

Je vous rassure Kurt sera évident bien présent dans cette fiction.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Devon était de retour dans les couloirs de Dalton aux côtés de Nick, celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs assez nerveux de tomber par malchance sur Karofsky et sa bande au coin de l'un des couloirs.

Malgré le visage impassible qu'avait Devon dans ce genre de situation il était tout aussi nerveux que son ami de tomber sur Dave. Il n'avait plus peur de lui ce n'était pas ça dont il était question, depuis tout ce temps il avait grandi ensemble après tout, mais Devon ne pouvait pas nier que si Dave décider de lui en coller une il ne pourra pas riposter, la différence physique entre les deux garçons était bien trop grande. Alors Devon se contenter de sortir Dave de ses gonds avec des propos dont l'imposant garçon n'en comprenait jamais vraiment le sens.

Et c'est ce qui l'excéder, Devon le prenait pour un imbécile. On ne prend pas Dave Karofsky pour un imbécile. Mais Devon ne transgresser jamais la limite de la patience de Dave, le garçon répondrait automatiquement par la violence et ça, personne n'y résistait.

La mission pour le moment était simple, rejoindre les dortoirs de l'orphelinat sans se faire attraper. Pour Devon, cela ne causait aucun problème, il se faufilait tout le temps partout dans l'orphelinat sans se faire repérer, telle une ombre, un fantôme. Quand Sylvester ne remarquer pas son absence, personne ne s'apercevait que le jeune garçon avait disparu, puisqu'on ne le voyait jamais de toute façon. Mais la vieille Sylvester avais un 6ème sens, et puis après tout, aussi terrifiant que cela puisse être, elle avait vu Devon grandir, et connaissait le garçon comme si c'était elle qui l'avait fait, vision d'horreur qui donnait des frissons à Devon à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Le problème actuellement était Nick. Celui-ci était aussi discret qu'un troupeau d'éléphants, et ceux depuis tout petit. Quand Devon aperçu Nick pour la première fois à Dalton, il a été horrifié par le manque d'instinct de survie du jeune garçon. Il ne lui donnait pas 3 jours avant que Karofsky et sa meute n'en fassent leur bouc émissaire. Il s'était trompé, il avait fallu 2 jours. C'est ce qui avait poussé Devon à s'opposer à Karofsky une bonne fois pour toute en défendant Nick un jour où celui-ci se faisait une énième fois bousculer au sol. Et maintenant les fois-ci, 6 ans plus tard, toujours en train d'échapper au même tyran.

Sans oublier la vieille Sylvester.

-" Te voilà espèce de crétin ! cria-t-elle à l'autre bout du couloir où se trouvaient Devon et Nick, ce dernier était d'ailleurs encore hors de portée du champ de vision de la vieille femme, caché par le coin du mur. C'était l'occasion.

- Nick, sauves toi et va m'attendre dans le dortoir, Sylvester va certainement me faire faire des corvées pour me punir. J'arrive après.

-T'est sur D. ? On peut les faire à deux ça ira plus vite.

- Franchement, tu crois que je serai tout seul là-bas ? Il y aura bien deux ou trois autre gars dans la salle, allez oust !

Nick ne demanda pas son reste et fila à travers le couloir avant que Sylvester ne le voit. Heureusement pour Devon, c'était sur elle qu'il était tombé. Mieux vaut tomber sur la gardienne que sur son chien de garde. Celle-ci se rapprocha de Devon un sourire de satisfaction et de sadisme collé au visage, n'ayant rien remarqué de l'échange silencieux entre Devon et l'autre orphelin quelques instants plus tôt. Elle se planta à quelques centimètres du gamin, celui-ci ne disait mot se contentant simplement de lui sourire innocemment.

- Écoute-moi bien sale mioche ! Ne me souris pas comme à une conne ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiques quand tu t'enfuis de l'orphelinat mais crois moi que tout ou tard je le découvrirai, je ne vais pas te lâcher comme ça tu es sur ma liste rouge Warbler !

- Mademoiselle, je vous assure que je ne " trafique " rien du tout. Et je ne m'enfuis pas, je suis juste là-dehors devant l'orphelinat, c'est juste que personne faite attention à moi et donc personne n'est capable de vous dires s'ils m'ont vu ou pas.

- D'autres te croirais peut-être mais on me l'a fait pas à moi Warbler ! Et de toute façon qui voudrait te remarquer ? Un sale gamin comme toi ! Pas étonnant que tu n'ai pas de parents !

Le sourire de Devon se fana aussitôt sur son visage enfantin. Alors que la vieille femme continuée de lui dire à quel point elle ne pouvait pas la voir et qu'elle finirait bientôt par le ligoter quelque part et se servir de lui comme cible humaine, Devon n'était plus vraiment d'humeur à lui tenir tête. S'il y avait bien un sujet sur lequel il avait depuis toujours été sensible, c'était ses parents. Il ne les avait jamais connus. Et depuis toujours, Sylvester et Karofsky se contenter de le lui rappeler avec un malin plaisir _"Abandonner dès la naissance. T'est parent n'ont même pas voulu te connaitre. Ils n'ont même pas cherché à contacter l'orphelinat. Ils ont vu l'erreur qu'ils avaient crée et ils s'en sont juste débarrassé."_

Mais Devon savait que c'était faux. Il était intimement convaincu que c'était faux. C'était juste quelque chose qu'il ressentait en lui, il ne l'expliquait pas et pourtant Dieu seul sait que Devon détestait les choses qui n'avaient aucune explication ! Cela ne l'empêchait pas cependant de ressentir dans ces moments, de l'amertume et de la nostalgie. De la nostalgie, mais à propos de quoi ? Voilà véritablement un point que Devon souhaitait éclaircir. Il avait vécu toute sa vie à Dalton et n'avait rien connu d'autre, de quoi était-il nostalgique ? Il en avait une vague idée mais s'il devait vraiment la confirmer, ce n'était pas à Dalton qu'il trouverait la réponse.

- "... et maintenant tu vas me suivre jusqu'à la salle de classe où je veux te voir récurer chaque foutu coin et objet de cette pièce ! Pigé ?!"

Ah oui, il en aurait presque oublié la vieille Sylvester qui continuait de radoter.

- "Oui mademoiselle, j'ai "pigé".

Elle luit jetta un regard plein de mépris, sachant parfaitement qu'il se moquait des derniers mots qu'elle avait employé. Elle empoigna fortement le garçon par le poignet et le traîna ainsi jusqu'à l'endroit ou il devrait faire sa punition. C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe sans délicatesse, celle-ci claqua contre le mur. Devon avait menti à Nick, il n'y avait pas deux ou trois autres punis qui était de corvée dans la salle, il n'y en avait qu'un, et bizarrement c'était toujours le même, le deuxième sur la liste rouge de Sylvester.

- "_Sterling _! Tu crois que la salle va se nettoyer toute seule?! On n'est pas dans Fantasia ! Les balais bougent pas tout seul crétin !

- Ah ouais, ça craint dis donc.

- Et boucle là ! Ou je te rase la tête !"

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds descendit en grommelant de l'appui fenêtre sur lequel il s'était assis et repris en main le balai qu'il avait abandonné certainement dès l'instant où Sylvester avait fermé la porte de la classe après l'avoir amené ici. Un sourire apparut sur son visage dès qu'il aperçut Devon avancer vers lui pour lui aussi prendre un balai.

- " Hey Warbler ! Ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas balayé ensemble ! Tu m'as presque manqué !

- Ce n'est pas comme si ça me faisait plaisir de venir ici et de te voir Sterling. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds se contenta de lui sourire et de lui lancer un balai que Devon attrapa avec agilité.

- Très bien les filles, vous me nettoyer tout ça dans les moindres recoins ! Je veux que cette vieille Thompson puisse y voir son reflet et ait une crise cardiaque en voyant à quel point ses parents l'ont raté ! Amusez-vous bien !"

La vieille femme repartit en claquant de nouveau la porte derrière elle, laissant alors les deux garçons seuls dans la salle. Mme Thompson était celle qui venait faire l'école aux enfants de l'orphelinat, une dame assez âgée qui considérait ces enfants comme les siens et qui par conséquent était la plus grande ennemie de Sylvester, ne serait-ce que pour oser dire que ces enfants étaient intelligents, alors que mademoiselle Sylvester les considérait tous comme des imbéciles.

Devon était d'ailleurs leur sujet de dispute le plus fréquent, Mme Thompson voyait en lui un enfant très avancé et très autodidacte pour son jeune âge, et Sylvester juste un sale gamin frisé atteint de trouble psychologique, notamment lorsqu'il essayer de faire de la musique avec tout et n'importe quoi, même un insignifiant crayon de bois !

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds poussa un soupir de soulagement. Devon se tourna alors vers lui et lui souri.

Jeff Sterling avait un an de plus que lui et Nick, il était arrivé à l'orphelinat il y a quelques années lorsqu'il avait pour la énième fois causer des problèmes à sa famille d'accueil qui avait fini par ne plus vouloir de lui. Jeff n'était pas un mauvais gars au contraire, il avait perdu ses parents dans un accident et il ne supportait simplement pas les familles dans lesquelles ils tombaient, elles ne voulaient de lui que pour toucher l'argent. Alors Jeff leur pourrissait la vie, et il avait fini par atterrir ici.

Bien sûr, il avait eu le droit au comité d'accueil de Karofsky, qui s'était empressé de lui faire savoir qui était le chef ici. Et sous les yeux médusés de tout l'orphelinat à l'époque, Jeff lui avait simplement placé un coup de genou pile au bon endroit, ni plus ni moins.

Il ne fallut alors pas longtemps à Devon et Nick pour se lier d'amitié avec lui. Le frisé et le blond étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, aimant particulièrement provoquer Karofsky et étant tous les deux assez malins pour lui filer tout le temps entre les doigts. Devon avait appris à Jeff tous les moyens possibles pour s'échapper de l'orphelinat sans se faire remarquer et lorsque Jeff lui demanda ce qu'il voulait en échange de ces précieuses informations, Devon lui demanda simplement de lui raconter comment était New York, les moindres détails, même insignifiants. Jeff avait au début trouvé la demande assez bizarre et peut-être même légèrement stupide, mais plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte de tout ce dont Devon était capable, de l'intelligence du garçon et de sa curiosité insatiable.

Devon se souviendra certainement toute sa vie des paroles que Jeff lui a dites lorsqu'il lui demanda de lui raconter tout à propos de New York pour la énième fois _"Tu sais quoi Devon, je vois même pas pourquoi je te raconte tous ces trucs, tu les verras par toi-même de toute façon, un jour tu iras à New York et tu verras tout ça par toi-même !"_ Et en ce moment plus que tout , il voulait que ses paroles se réalisent, cela en devenait presque une nécessité.

Il fut interrompu dans ses songes lorsqu'il remarqua que Jeff avait commencé à faire de grand geste près de lui et semblait lancer dans le récit de l'une de ses aventures quotidiennes.

- "... et j'ai couru le long du couloir comme un malade et là je suis rentré mais de plein fouet dans un truc super-dur ! Et devine qui c'était ? Azimio ! Cet abruti était en plein milieu du couloir ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait planter en plein milieu du couloir ?! Du coup la cuisinière m'a rattrapé et au moment où j'ai voulu m'enfuir, Azimio ma chopé et m'a fait voler ! Je suis devenu Peter Pan l'espace d'un instant franchement ! Alors après il a essayé de me choper, la cuisinière a essayé de me choper et là Sylvester et arrivé en hurlant et m'a amené ici.

- Tu t'embarques toujours dans des trucs pas possibles Jeff franchement. Pourquoi la cuisinière te poursuivait déjà ?

- J'ai piqué des bonbons dans les placards de la cuisine, et elle est sortie de nulle part ! Et elle m'a jeter une casserole à la figure, UNE CASSEROLE !

- Tu les as encore les bonbons au moins ?

- Tu me prends pour qui ?!"

Il n'en fallut pas moins aux deux garçons pour lâcher les balais qu'il tenait et Jeff sortit du fond de ses poches plusieurs sachets qu'il avait remplis avec des bonbons. Ils s'assirent chacun sur une table et commencèrent à manger.

- "Et toi t'a fait quoi ? T'était encore parti "méditer" dans le champ ?

- Arrête je ne médite pas dans le champ ! Enfin, pas vraiment ..."

Jeff sourit. Il était conscient que, plus que n'importe qui dans l'orphelinat, Devon était celui qui supportait de plus en plus mal cet endroit et c'était clair pour lui qu'un jour Sylvester aurait beau remuer ciel et terre avec Karofsky, Devon se serait simplement barrer sans aucune difficulté. Après tout rien ne le retenait ici.

Un détail frappa alors la conscience du jeune garçon aux cheveux frisés.

- "Jeff, tu pourrais rejoindre Nick s'il te plaît ? Il est tout seul dans le dortoir et avec Karofsky qui est remonté contre moi ça m'enchante pas trop de le laisser tout seul.

- Euh, ouais. Mais tu vas tout nettoyer ?

- Ouais t'inquiète ça ne m'embête pas.

- Faut pas me le dire deux fois !"

Jeff descendit de la table et sortit de la salle de classe faisant un dernier signe de la main à Devon avant de fermer la porte. Ce n'était pas que Nick ne savait pas se défendre, c'est juste que Dave s'en prenait plus facilement à Nick qu'a lui ou Jeff. Il avait cette emprise sur Nick qu'il n'avait pas sur eux.

À présent seul, Devon descendit à son tour de la table et se hissa sur l'appui fenêtre pour regarder le paysage. Il entendit alors, le vent qui soufflait dans les arbres et contre la fenêtre, les crissements des chaussures des autres orphelins qui couraient dehors, cela aurait pu être de simple bruit pour n'importe qui, mais pour Devon tout se rapporter à la musique et lorsqu'il était seul, il l'entendait partout autour de lui. Dans sa tête, tout était dans sa tête. Devon savait qu'il n'y avait aucune musique dehors, il imaginer simplement ce qu'était la musique. Il ne savait pas la jouer, ici il n'y avait rien qui initié aux matières artistiques alors musicales, encore moins. Il imaginait juste ce que cela serait s'il apprenait à la jouer, ce que cela serait que de produire de la vraie musique.

Mais surtout, Devon ressentait le besoin de prouver qu'il existe. Que quelqu'un l'entende et, le reconnaisse peut-être ? Il espérait secrètement que ce soit ses parents mais il voulait simplement qu'on lui réponde. Il ne voulait plus être seul dans sa bulle.

* * *

_Et si nous pouvions partir à la dérive,_

_Remonter à la surface en volant,_

_Et juste recommencer,_

_Et décoller avant que les ennuis,_

_Ne nous dissolvent sous la pluie._

* * *

Le travail terminé, la nuit commencer à tomber et comme bon nombre de fois ou il a était punis, l'heure du repas lui passa sous le nez et c'est le ventre vide que Devon ce dirigea vers les dortoirs. Il n'avait pas faim de toute façon. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du dortoir qu'il partager avec Nick et très peu d'autre garçon de l'orphelinat qui de toute façon préféré allez dormir dans un autre dortoir avec leur camarade respectif, il évita de peu un oreiller. Jeff et Nick était en pleine bataille de polochon au milieu du dortoir et s'en donner à coeur joie n'ayant même pas remarquer la présence de Devon. Quand celui-ci s'avança un peu plus au centre de la pièce, les deux autres garçons arrêtèrent de se battre et lui adressèrent un grand sourire.

- "Alors la ménagère, tout est clean ? demanda Jeff, visiblement extrêment ravi d'avoir échapper à la corvée

- Si Sylvester arrive à trouver une malheureuse poussière je jure de m'incliner devant elle.

- Jeff ! Tu as laissés Devon tout nettoyés tout seul ?!

- C'est lui qui m'a demander de venir te protéger !

- J'ai pas besoin de protection !

- Oh allez fais pas la tête !"

Jeff attrapa les épaules de Nick et le ramena à lui dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Nick devint rouge pivoine et ne savais pas trop ou mettre ses mains en retour. Devon regarda la scène amusé, Nick était un garçon assez timide et Jeff totalement extravertie et affectueux, le fait que le blond agisse aussi directement avec Nick le mettait assez mal à l'aise, mais pas dans un mauvais sens.

Devon avait depuis les premiers jours ou Jeff était arrivé à l'orphelinat, et avait presque castré Karofsky, toujours remarqué comment Nick le regardait avec admiration. Lorsque Nick s'était présenter au blond pour la première fois aucun mot n'était sortit de sa bouche, pendant plusieurs minutes, Jeff en était venu à se demander si il n'était pas muet. Le temps aidant, les deux garçons s'était beaucoup rapprocher et était même devenu les meilleurs amis. Mais Devon ne pouvait pas effacer le doute que Nick éprouvait peut être un peu plus que de l'amitié envers le blond. Il était encore jeune certes, mais l'adolescence n'était pas loin et tout ce qui la caractérisait également.

Lorsque Jeff relâcha Nick, celui repris un peu de contenance et suggéra au blond de retourner dans son dortoir avant que le couvre-feu ne soit passé et qu'il risque encore d'être punis. Jeff n'était pas dans le même dortoir que Nick et Devon, et après plusieurs déménagement nocturne clandestin dans le dortoir de ses deux amis, Sylvester l'avait surpris et se faisait un plaisir de surveiller le dortoir du jeune garçon afin qu'il ne retente pas sa chance.

Jeff acquiesça et fit une accolade à Devon avant d'ouvrir la porte du dortoir et de balancer un dernier oreiller, celui que Devon avait faillit recevoir dans la tête, sur Nick et de s'enfuir en courant pour ne pas laissé le temps au brun de riposter. Devon referma la porte derrière Jeff et avec Nick ils rangèrent tous le bazar dans la chambre avant de se préparer à aller se coucher.

- "Il n'est pas venu tu sais, Dave, il n'est pas venu m'embêter pendant que tu était puni ..." Dit soudainement Nick.

Ce n'était pas une remarque que Nick faisait au hasard, il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi courageux que Devon et Jeff quand il fallait s'opposer à Dave Karofsky et remercier intérieurement son ami d'avoir envoyer le blond pour veiller sur lui, mais le fait que Dave ne soit pas venu voir Nick ou même Devon après tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Il viendrait certainement cette nuit.

- "Tu dort dans le lit au dessus, je vais dormir en bas, ok ?

- Ouais ..."

La lune était pleine cette nuit là, tout l'orphelinat était plonger dans un lugubre silence et tous les enfants profondément endormi. Tous, à l'exception d'un petit groupe qui arpentait discrètement les couloirs obscur et semblait se diriger vers un autre dortoir que le leur.

* * *

_À travers le chaos qui tourbillonne_

_C'est nous contre le monde._

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié Jeff :)

**Paroles de la chanson "Us against the world" de Coldplay**


	3. It's time

Disclaimer: Glee appartient à la Fox and Mister Ryan Murphy. Seul quelque personnage que j'inventerai au fur et à mesure de l'histoire (ou pas) seront mien o/

Rating : **M** /!\ L'histoire sera en deux "arcs" l'un ne justifiant pas un rating M contrairement à l'autre, il suffit d'être patient je vous promets qu'il est justifié ;)

Principaux Pairings : Klaine (Amour) HummelBerry, Fabrummel, Blaintana, Blam. (Amitié)

Précision sur la fiction : L'histoire commence quand Blaine est enfant, Kurt l'est aussi.

Pour les lecteurs qui on déjà vu le film cela paraîtra assez évident, mais pour les autres, je me suis inspiré du magnifique film **August Rush** pour cette fanfic :)

Certains personnages seront certainement un peu OOC par rapport à leur caractère original dans Glee.

+ Comme préciser dans la note de fin du premier chapitre, **Devon Warbler et Blaine Anderson** sont la même personne! Vous découvrirez au fil des chapitres de la fiction comme l'un devient l'autre ;)

Un énorme merci a ceux qui ont posté des reviews sur les chapitres précédents ! C'est fou le plaisir que ça procure ! :)

* * *

Devon était profondément endormi et blotti dans ses couvertures qui n'était chauffé que par sa propre chaleur corporelle pour cause de chauffage défaillant, le seul qui arriver à faire fonctionner l'appareil était Jeff, qui devait être à présent profondément endormi et certainement en train de ronfler. Enfin selon Nick, Jeff ronflait. Devon n'avait jamais remarqué et n'avait pas demandé à Nick comment il pouvait le savoir, il aurait eu pour seule réponse un mélange de voyelle et de consonne incompréhensible avec en supplément, un rouge pivoine sur les joues de son ami.

C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un lui donner des coups sur la tête._" Toc toc ! Hey ! réveilles-toi le débile !"_ Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Devon observa qu'un groupe d'individus encerclait le lit superposé du dortoir et le regardait en rigolant. Il se redressa prudemment dans son lit en regardant droit dans les yeux celui qui lui avait donné des coups sur la tête quelques instants plutôt : Dave Karofsky.

- "Hey le débile ! J'ai dit toc toc ! "

Devon aurait tout simplement voulu lui dire que, des deux, c'était certainement lui le débile mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment et il n'était pas vraiment en bonne position pour s'enfuir après lui avoir fait la remarque. Alors il regarda Dave droit dans les yeux et décida de jouer à son jeu, plus vite Dave obtiendrait ce qu'il voudrait, plus vite lui et Nick pourrait se rendormir, car il était certain qu'a cet instant précis, son ami était réveillé et faisant semblant de ne pas l'être et écoutait dans les moindres détails la scène qui se passait dans le lit juste en dessous du sien.

Bon, Dave me fera surement dire que je suis un débile ou tentera de me terroriser en tapant sur le mur à côté de ma tête pensa Devon, plus vite ça serait fait plus vite je pourrais dormir.

- "Qui est là ? répondit prudemment Devon. Le sourire de satisfaction de Dave Karofsky était certainement l'une des choses que Devon détestait le plus au monde.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu as perdu tes parents hein le débile, très longtemps ! dit-il en feignant un ton triste et compatissant. Mais cela faisait tout sauf rire Devon, cependant il ne donnerait pas satisfaction à Karofsky en lui montrant à quel point ça le touchait.

- Tu les entends tes parents, avec la musique là ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu crois que c'est parce que tu vas leur jouer un air à la flûte qu'ils vont rappliquer ?!"

- Oui."

La réponse avait était dites d'une façon claire, nette, précise, ne laissant place au doute. Ce n'était pas un sujet sur lequel Devon plaisanté, surtout en plein milieu de la nuit. Il ne s'en cachait pas, il affirmait haut et fort qu'un jour il retrouverait ses parents. Peut-être pas en jouant un morceau de flûte comme Dave venait de le dire, mais il voulait écrire une musique pour ses parents et espérait secrètement qu'ils l'entendent.

Le silence se fit dans le dortoir. Dave Karofsky avait les sourcils froncés et les traits du visage déformés par la colère et l'incompréhension. _Comment ce gamin peut-il croire que ses parents cont le retrouver avec de la musique ! pensait-il._ _Il est vraiment débile ou comme mademoiselle Sylvester le laissait entendre, atteint de trouble psychologique important_._ De toute façon c'était impossible, il racontait des conneries ! En essayant en plus de lui faire croire qu'elle était vrai, c'était carrément le prendre pour un con là !_

- "Non tu mens! Dit le robuste garçon tout trace de moquerie disparue et un air menaçant sur le visage. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de Devon le regardant droit dans les yeux et claqua sa main contre le mur faisant sursauter le plus jeune. Tu n'as aucune famille et tu n'entends rien ! Dis-le !"

Devon garda le silence, ne pouvant se résigner à dire de telle parole. Les acolytes de Karofsky se mirent à frapper sur le bois du lit en prononçant des _"dis-le ! dis-le !"_ de plus en plus menaçant et oppressant. Dave regardait toujours Devon droit dans les yeux, son visage qui prenait les traits de la colère à mesure que les secondes passées et que Devon ne disait mot. C'est alors qu'un coup sur le bois du lit fut plus brutal que les autres et Nick sursauta, attirant l'attention de Dave.

Les yeux de Devon s'agrandirent de peur alors que Karofsky sourit sadiquement et leva sa main vers le lit de Nick pour attraper le garçon par le col de son pyjama. Il fallait agir vite où Karofsky se vengerait sur Nick plutôt que sur Devon juste pour lui faire regretter très amèrement de ne pas lui avoir obéi.

- "Je n'entends rien !" prononça fort le garçon aux cheveux bouclés droit vers Karofsky.

Celui-ci s'arrêta dans son élan pour attraper Nick et baissa les yeux vers Devon. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il croisa le regard de colère de Devon. Il abaissa sa main et s'éloigna du lit des deux garçons suivi par le reste de sa bande.

- "Ouais, t'entend rien ! Bonne nuit le débile !"

Les garçons gloussèrent et quittèrent la chambre de Devon et Nick en claquant la porte, avec tout le bruit qu'il avait fait en tapant sur le bois du lit de toute façon, ils n'étaient plus à ça près.

- " Je suis désolé Devon, tu n'avais pas à dire ça, je ... je sais que ça t'a blessé de le dire et c'est ma faute j'aurai du ... je-

- Je vais bien Nick, laisse tombée ce sont juste des mots.

- Mais-

- C'est ok Nick ! Recouchons-nous maintenant, je suis fatigué et j'ai mal au dos à cause des corvées."

Devon se rallongea dans son lit et tira les couvertures sur lui. Nick ne répondit rien, encore honteux d'avoir laissé Karofsky le terroriser et d'avoir dû laisser Devon prendre sa défense. Devon ne lui en voulait pas, c'était juste Karofsky qui était trop con. Qui avait-il de mal à croire que la musique pouvait toucher le coeur des gens ? Elle touchait bien le sien, alors pourquoi pas celui de ses parents ?

Personne ne comprenait qu'il croyait autant en la musique que certaines personnes pouvaient croire aux contes de fées.

Ou alors ce n'était pas normal? Mademoiselle Sylvester avait-elle raison lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'il était atteint de trouble psychologique ? Était-il le seul à ressentir et penser la musique comme cela ? C'est avec toutes ces questions sur le coeur que le garçon s'endormit, sous les rayons de la pleine lune qui passait par la fenêtre cette nuit-là, espérant que demain lui apporterait peut-être enfin des réponses.

* * *

_Alors c'est ça que tu voulais dire,_

_Quand tu disais que tu étais épuisé,_

_Maintenant il est temps de tout reconstruire depuis le début,_

_Ne te retiens pas._

* * *

La neige était tombée cette nuit-là sur New York et ses environs, recouvrant le jardin de l'orphelinat de Dalton d'une épaisse couche de neige vers laquelle les orphelins se ruèrent dès le réveil pour se chamailler, faire des bonhommes de neige, des batailles, ressemblant véritablement à une bataille plus qu'à un jeu d'enfant quand on voyait avec quelle violence Dave et sa bande balançaient des boules de neige sur les autres orphelins.

Devon admiré cette parade des imbéciles de l'orphelinat depuis l'intérieur. Il aurait bien voulu rejoindre Nick et Jeff qui s'était isolé bien plus loin pour éviter Karofsky, et faire un bonhomme avec eux, qui n'aurait au bout du compte ressemblé à rien car lui et Jeff se serait servi des parties du corps du bonhomme comme armes dans une bataille de boule de neige.

Il n'était pas puni loin de là, il avait un rendez-vous avec une espèce de conseillère d'orientation où quelqu'un qui s'occuper de son dossier quelque chose comme ça, il ne savait pas vraiment en fait, la vieille Sylvester était venu le réveiller quatre heures avant l'heure du rendez-vous en rentrant en trombe dans le dortoir des garçons et en lui hurlant de se réveiller et d'aller se préparer pour ne pas être en retard.

Lorsque Devon lui signala que le réveiller quatre heures avant était un peu excessif, elle lui répondit tout naturellement_ "Si tu commences à faire une crise et à nous jouer le boléro de Ravel avec une fourchette et une cuillère il nous faudra bien quatre heures pour te ramener dans le monde réel et être à l'heure !"_ Une crise était le nom sympathique que Sylvester utilisée pour nommer les moments pendant lesquels Devon s'amusait à produire un semblant de musique avec ce qu'il avait dans les mains et qu'elle le surprenait en pleine action. En plus il n'avait jamais entendu le boléro de Ravel, comment était-il censé pouvoir le jouer ?

Il était donc assis là, à attendre dans le couloir glacial de l'orphelinat que le précédent orphelin sorte afin qu'il puisse rencontrer cette "conseillère". Devon ne voulait pas vraiment lui parler, Sylvester avait dû lui raconter qu'il était atteint de ces soi-disant troubles psychologiques, qu'il était perturbé comme elle l'avait tant de fois dit à tous les parents qui venaient pour adopté un enfant à l'orphelinat et elle aller surement lui parler comme à un débile. La seule chose qui poussait Devon à ne pas sécher l'entretien, c'était que cette femme venait de New York. Elle pourrait alors être ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu intéressante.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'orphelin qui en sortit ne remarqua même pas Devon courant droit vers la sortie pour rejoindre ses camarades dans la neige._Il va glisser sur la plaque de verglas pile devant la porte,_ pensa Devon, ce qui arriva évidemment. Devon entra dans le bureau et sentit immédiatement la chaleur de la pièce réchauffer ses membres glacés. Sylvester avait mis le chauffage pour faire bonne impression sur cette femme, mais quel lèche-botte !

Il s'avança et une jeune femme aux cheveux roux lui sourit et lui fit signe de prendre place dans le fauteuil en face du bureau, ce que Devon fit.

-" Bonjour, je suis mademoiselle Emma Pillsbury, je suis du service de protection des enfants de New York" dit la jeune femme le sourire aux lèvres.

C'était donc ça, elle était du service de protection des enfants, pas étonnant que Sylvester la chouchoute, et vu le sourire qu'elle avait elle ne devait surement pas être au courant de l'enfer dans lequel vivait les enfants de l'orphelinat de Dalton. _Chouette, je vais devoir jouer les enfants heureux et épanouis !_ pensa ouvrit le dossier poser devant elle sur son bureau, Devon pouvait y voir une petite photo d'identité de lui accrocher au coin d'une des feuilles. Sa fiche de renseignements à n'en pas douter.

- "Alors, Devon Warbler, sous la charge de l'orphelinat de Dalton ..."

La jeune femme rousse parcourut les papiers et continua de les feuilleter vérifiant que tout était en ordre pendant que l'attention de Devon fut attiré par le carillon à l'extérieur, il produisait un très joli son poussé par le vent. Son attention fut cependant attirée une nouvelle fois par mademoiselle Pillsbury qui s'était mis à produire une musique semblable au vent qui souffle avec ses lèvres. Intrigant, comment faisait-elle cela avec ses lèvres ?

- "Alors Devon, depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?

- 11 ans, 11 mois et 13 jours"

La jeune femme releva la tête et fronça légèrement les sourcils, intrigué par le garçon assis en face d'elle plus que par ses papiers.

-" Je sais parce que j'ai compté, ajouta Devon avec un sentiment de frustration.

- C'est très long, et-

- Comment faites vous cela ? dit soudain l'enfant, oubliant complètement de quoi ils parlaient

- Quoi donc ?" lui demanda avec surprise la jeune femme

Devon essaya de reproduire ce sifflement avec ses lèvres que mademoiselle Pillsbury effectuée quelques instants plus tôt, sans succès. La jeune femme le regarda en souriant lui indiquant que c'était le même son que le carillon de dehors et elle se mit à siffler devant le jeune garçon qui s'empressa de l'imiter réussissant presque à l'imiter à la perfection. Mademoiselle Pillsbury lui donna un sourire attendri.

- "Voudrais-tu être placé dans une vraie famille Devon ?

- J'ai déjà une famille mademoiselle.

- Oh euh oui bien sûr que tu en as une, je veux dire tu as des parents mais tu ne vis pas avec eux.

- Pas encore non.

- Mais ... mais tu n'as pas de contact avec eux n'est ce pas ? demanda t -elle intrigué

- Si, j'en ai enfin c'est ... compliqué."

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent sous l'incompréhension, elle revérifia ses papiers et lui affirma qu'aucun contact n'avait était établie entre lui et ses parents _"Il n'y a pas de contact téléphonique, pas de liaison par courrier entretenu, pas de visite_" Elle ne le faisait pas exprès, mais chacune de ses remarques blessée Devon, dure réalité à laquelle faire face.

- "Je ne veux pas être envoyé loin d'ici, lui répondit simplement Devon.

- Je comprends Devon, beaucoup d'enfants ne veulent pas quitter leur première maison, certain que leurs parents ne les retrouveront plus jamais alors mais-"

La jeune femme se stoppa dans son discours, voyant les larmes du jeune garçon assis en face d'elle coulés sur son beau visage.

- "Je veillerai à ce que cela n'arrive pas Devon, d'accord ? Si tes parents te cherchent, ils sauront ou te trouver.

- Merci, lui sourit sincèrement Devon reprenant contenance et se redressant dans le fauteuil.

- Je vais faire quelque chose pour toi Devon. Elle prit une petite carte en papier vierge posé sur le bureau et y griffonna quelque chose. Si tu as besoin de me parler de quoi que ce soit, ceci est mon numéro, appelle-moi d'accord ?"

Devon hocha la tête et prit la carte des mains de la jeune femme pour la ranger précieusement dans sa poche.

- Pense à ce que je t'ai dit également, il y un monde entier au-delà de l'orphelinat, rempli d'un million de possibilités qui n'attendent que toi.

- Je sais mademoiselle.

Le sourire de Devon était celui d'un enfant rempli d'espoir et de rêves à accomplir, mademoiselle Pillsbury était fascinée par cet enfant si fragile et qui paraissait pourtant si fort et mûr. _Il sera surement l'une des plus belles rencontres de ma carrière_, pensa la jeune femme. Ils se saluèrent et le jeune garçon quitta le bureau en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

De retour dans le couloir, Devon tomba sur Nick et Jeff qui l'attendait devant la porte du bureau, blotti l'un contre l'autre pour se protéger du froid. Ils se sourirent et sans un mot se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des garçons. Arriver dans la chambre, ils enlevèrent leur gros manteau et Jeff se dirigea vers le chauffage pour tenter de l'allumer. Après avoir finalement tapé plusieurs fois dedans à coup de pied, le petit voyant rouge s'alluma et la chaleur commença tout doucement à chauffer la pièce.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit de Devon en demi-cercle et le silence remplit de nouveau la chambre. Nick jouait avec les peluches de la couverture du lit, Jeff regardait Nick faire et Devon regarder dans le vide, il savait que ses deux amis attendaient qu'il lui raconte son entretien avec mademoiselle Pillsbury, Nick était passé dans son bureau plus tôt dans la matinée racontant en détail son entretien au repas du midi et Jeff avait séché l'entretien connaissant déjà la jeune femme et sachant très précisément pourquoi elle était là, celle-ci ne lui en avait d'ailleurs pas tenu rigueur. Elle savait que Jeff et les familles d'accueil ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

- "Elle m'a demandé si je voulais une vraie famille.

- Tu as dit non j'espère ? lui répondit tout de suite Jeff, portant son attention sur Devon qui avait toujours le regard dans le vide.

- J'ai déjà des parents de toute façon, c'est pas pour en avoir des faux.

- J'ai refusé aussi, dit Nick, être ici avec vous me suffit.

- Moi aussi Nick, mais ça ne suffit pas à tout le monde" ajouta Jeff

Devon releva les yeux et croisa ceux chocolat de Jeff. On pouvait y voir toutes les fois ou il avait confié au blond ses envies de s'échapper d'ici une bonne fois pour toutes, ses projets, ses rêves. Tout cela déferlait en lui d'un seul coup et le sentiment d'être pris au piège, d'être en train d'étouffer ne l'avais jamais autant saisi. Jeff n'avait pas besoin de le dire haut et fort pour que Devon comprenne ce que son ami était en train d'insinuer.

- "Je ne peux pas.

- Bon sang Devon ! Tu crois qu'elle va tenir sa promesse ?! Je les connais ces gens ! Ils te disent qu'ils t'aideront, que tout ira bien mais crois moi, rien ne va jamais bien ! Et quand tu as besoin d'eux, il n'y a personne.

- Et vous alors ?

- Nous-

-Tu n'as pas besoin de inquiéter pour nous ! les coupa Nick, le garçon se rapprocha de son ami et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Tu t'es toujours soucié de moi depuis qu'on est petit Devon et je t'en suis reconnaissant, vraiment ! Mais c'est ta vie dont il est question ! Tu n'es pas fait pour rester entre ces murs, tu n'as pas ta place ici et même si moi et Jeff seront très tristes de te voir partir, on sait que ça te rendra heureux et c'est suffisant pour nous, n'est ce pas Jeff ?

- J'aurai pas put dire mieux" lui souria Jeff

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues du jeune garçon aux cheveux frisés. S'il choisissait de partir, il perdrait ses deux amis. Mais mademoiselle Pillsubry avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Si ses parents ne venaient pas à lui, alors ce serait lui qui viendrait à eux.

Devon se jeta dans les bras de ses deux amis et ensemble ils s'étreignent sur le lit. "_Tu protégeras Nick, hein Jeff ?"_ _" T'inquiète mec !" " Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne autant soin de moi !"_ Le trio rigola chaleureusement, conscient de vivre leur dernier instant ensemble. Mais pas les derniers des derniers, Devon leur fit la promesse qu'un jour ils se réuniraient de nouveau. Mais en attendant.

- "Jeff, de quoi j'ai besoin ?

- T'inquiète Warbler ! J'ai tout ce qu'il te faut !"

* * *

_C'est l'heure de prendre un nouveau départ, n'est ce pas ?_

_On ne sera pas toujours jeunes mais je dois admettre que_

_Je serai toujours le même._

_Maintenant as-tu compris_

_Que jamais je ne changerai qui je suis?_

* * *

La lune était encore pleine cette nuit-là, les routes bordées de neige encore fraîche et le vent froid, mais pas glacial. Un orphelinat se dressait dans l'obscurité, entouré de grillages pour ne laissé passer aucun intrus ou animal sauvage qui rodait dans la forêt environnante, et une grille imposante bien fermée. Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qui à empêcher un enfant de taille assez petite aux cheveux frisés de passer à travers toutes ces futiles défenses et d'atteindre la route de l'autre côté de la grille, cette route qui semblait s'étendre vers l'infini dans la nuit noire, vers des lieux inconnus. Le jeune garçon se retourna une dernière fois vers ce lieu où il avait habité toute sa vie mais qu'il ne considérait en rien comme sa maison.

Il put apercevoir deux autres garçons, un blond et un brun sur le palier de la porte de l'orphelinat derrière la grille. Ils lui sourirent et lui adressèrent un signe d'au revoir de la main que le jeune garçon s'empressa de leur rendre avant que ses deux amis ne ferment la lourde porte de l'orphelinat afin de monter se coucher pour ne pas se faire prendre par la gardienne de l'orphelinat.

Le garçon se détourna de l'imposant bâtiment et regarda droit devant lui._ Je ne sais pas de qui je tiens ça_, pensa alors le jeune garçon, _mais je dois le faire c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi._ Il fit un premier pas sur le goudron, puis un autre et encore autre, jusqu'à ne plus s'arrêter. Le jeune garçon marchait à présent sur la route éclairé par les réverbères qui le mènerait jusqu'à son destin. Le pire, ou le meilleur.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3 !

Grand tournant à venir dans l'histoire pour Devon donc :)

Questions ? Impressions ? - Review ! :D

**Paroles de la chanson "It's time" de Imagine Dragons**


	4. New-York

Disclaimer: Glee appartient à la Fox and Mister Ryan Murphy.

Rating : **M** /!\ L'histoire sera en deux "arcs" l'un ne justifiant pas un rating M contrairement à l'autre, il suffit d'être patient je vous promets qu'il est justifié ;)

Principaux Pairings : Klaine (Amour) HummelBerry, Fabrummel, Blaintana, Blam. (Amitié)

Pour les lecteurs qui on déjà vu le film cela paraîtra assez évident, mais pour les autres, je me suis inspiré du magnifique film **August Rush **pour cette fanfic :)

Certains personnages seront certainement un peu **OOC** par rapport à leur caractère original dans Glee.

+ **Devon Warbler et Blaine Anderson **sont la même personne! Vous découvrirez au fil des chapitres de la fiction comme l'un devient l'autre ;)

_Note_ : Apparition de Kurt prévu très prochainement ;)

* * *

Il y avait, dans les couloirs blancs immaculés semblables à ceux d'un hôpital un jeune garçon qui marchait sans vraiment savoir où il se trouvait ni ou il allait. Ses pas étaient simplement guidés par la musique, une légère est douce musique qui semblait provenir de l'une des chambres de cet hôpital onirique.

Le jeune garçon passa devant l'une de ses chambres et lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour observer ce qui s'y trouvait, il se retrouva face à une nurserie ou quelques dizaines de bébés, peut-être même plus, étaient couchés dans des landaus alignés les uns à côté d'autres et pleuraient sans cesse. Le jeune garçon entra dans la pièce, fasciné par un petit carrousel qui produisait de la musique. Celui-ci se trouvait près d'un des landaus et lorsqu'il s'en approcha, il put constater que le bébé qui était dans ce landau, était le seul à ne pas pleurer. La musique semblait l'apaiser et le plonger dans un profond sommeil.

Le carrousel s'arrêta de produire de la musique, puis repris. Mais ce n'était plus le même carrousel qui fonctionnait, la musique semblait plus lointaine à présent. Le jeune garçon continua son chemin, cherchant à savoir d'où provenait de nouveau la douce musique qui s'intensifiait à mesure qu'il avançait dans les couloirs blancs. Il se retrouva face à un obstacle entre lui et la musique, une porte, la porte d'une chambre. Il tendit doucement la main vers la poignée hésitant un instant à l'ouvrir, ayant une légère appréhension de ce qu'il trouverait dans cette pièce. Il l'ouvrit cependant et il fut ébloui par une aveuglante lumière qui émanait de la pièce.

Celle-ci diminua progressivement et le jeune garçon put alors distinguer des formes à l'intérieur de la pièce dans laquelle il entra. Un lit, quelques meubles, des appareils médicaux typiques de ceux des hôpitaux et sur la commode se trouver un petit carrousel qui tournait sur lui-même. C'était lui qui produisait l'apaisante musique que le jeune garçon avait l'impression de connaitre depuis toujours. _Où est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà entendu_ ?

Son regard se posa alors sur une autre forme qui se trouvait dans la pièce, près de la fenêtre dos à lui, une femme a en jugé par ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle semblait absorbée par le paysage derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre et le jeune garçon n'était même pas sûr qu'elle ait remarqué sa présence. C'est alors que le petit carrousel s'arrêta de jouer la douce musique et bientôt, la sérénité de l'endroit fut perturbé par des bruits de fond tout sauf mélodieux.

Le bruit des voitures, des klaxons, de la population qui marche, parle. Le jeune garçon ne comprenait pas d'où ces bruits venaient, ils étaient partout autour de lui alors qu'il n'y avait rien à part lui et cette mystérieuse femme. Alors que le jeune garçon commençait à voir le paysage se brouiller autour de lui, la mystérieuse femme se retourna progressivement sur lui, il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de voir son visage, tout était déjà flou autour de lui et le blanc immaculés de la chambre fut remplacé par l'obscurité.

* * *

Lorsque Devon ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il aperçut fut un petit carillon accroché au rétroviseur d'un véhicule, mais il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit ou il était. Il prit progressivement conscience du bruit des voitures et des klaxons autour de lui. _Comme dans mon rêve_, pensa-t-il. Cependant les bruits étaient amenuisés par le fait qu'il semblait se trouver dans le coffre d'un camion.

Il se releva et observa autour de lui. Il avait dormi dans un coin du camion, enveloppés confortablement dans un tas de couvertures et autour de lui se trouvait tout un tas de pneu et matériaux pour réparer les voitures. Le grincement d'une poignée qu'on tourne attira alors son attention, la porte du coffre du camion avait été ouverte, il n'y avait personne à l'avant de la voiture, le conducteur était surement déjà descendu de son véhicule. Devon s'approcha de la grande porte du coffre et la souleva d'un seul coup, celle-ci rebondissant un peu au-dessus de sa tête.

Le choc fut plutôt rude entre le presque silence de l'intérieur du camion et l'extérieur sur lequel Devon avait maintenant une pleine vue. Et quelle vue !

Un soleil déjà haut dans le ciel se reflétait sur d'énormes vitres des mètres au-dessus du sol, constituant d'imposants gratte-ciel s'élançant vers le ciel, il y en avait partout. Plus bas sur la terre ferme, des centaines, peut-être des milliers de voitures s'entasser comme elle pouvait sûr de grandes routes serpentant un peu partout au loin. Des milliers de gens se presser dans les rues, tous différents les uns des autres, Devon n'avait jamais vu autant de monde de sa vie ! De grandes télés comme il n'en avait jamais vu non plus était accroché sur certains grattes ciel et diffusait toutes sortes de publicités et de photos pour toutes sortes de produits. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cet endroit, Jeff l'appeler _Times Square,_ un des grands centres de la ville de New York.

Cela voulait dire qu'il avait réussi, il était arrivé à New York.

Il observa alors tout ce qui se trouvait près de lui. Le camion semblait être garé en plein milieu d'un marché dans lequel les gens s'agglutinaient et se pressaient pour faire leurs courses. Les gens de cette ville étaient-ils tout le temps aussi pressés ? Il semblait faire tout à une vitesse incroyable comme s'il luttait contre le temps et que de chaque seconde dépendait leur vie. Il remarqua la présence d'un homme avec une casquette de baseball juste devant la porte du camion qui semblait en pleine conversation téléphonique. _"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait là-bas, il marchait tout seul alors je me suis arrêté et lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait tout seul à marcher ici en plein milieu de la nuit il m'a répondu qu'il suivait la musique ! J'avais l'impression d'entendre mon gamin quand il a dit ça !"_

Ah oui maintenant ça lui revenait, cet homme avait eu la gentillesse de le ramasser sur la route quelques heures plus tôt et de l'amener jusqu'à New York. Devon connaissait la route bien sûr, il avait retenu toutes les indications de Jeff pour arriver ici et il avait un très bon sens de l'orientation, mais si cet homme ne l'avait pas trouvé, il se serait certainement écroulé quelque part au bord de la route tellement il était fatigué.

L'homme à la casquette de baseball et la salopette de réparateur automobile referma son portable et s'avança vers Devon, lui tendant une carte en papier.

- "J'ai appelé cette mademoiselle Pillsbuy de la protection des enfants pour qu'elle s'occupe de toi gamin, elle va venir te chercher ici dans une petite heure d'accord ?"

Devon reprit la carte de mademoiselle Pillsbury. Il descendit du camion, aidé par le réparateur automobile et celui-ci lui tendit alors un billet de 20 dollars.

- "Prends les et garde les précieusement ! Vu le nombre de chapardeur qui traîne ici, tu te les ferais prendre en un rien de temps ! Si jamais mademoiselle Pillsbury n'est pas là dans une heure, tu reviens me voir et on la rappellera. J'en ai pour un moment à décharger tous ces pneus ici de toute façon.

- Merci beaucoup pour votre aide monsieur ..., Devon aperçu un nom brodé sur sa salopette, _Hummel_ !

- Appelle-moi Burt, gamin ! Et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

- Je m'appelle Devon.

- Et bien ne te perd pas Devon ! Reste dans le coin pour que mademoiselle Pillsbury te trouve surtout !"

Burt lui tapota l'épaule et monta dans le camion pour décharger les pneus. Il semblait assez pressé, surement un planning de livraison charger. Devon décida de ne pas embêter l'homme plus longtemps, il en avait déjà fait beaucoup pour lui alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas. Il décida, puisqu'il était là pour au moins une bonne heure, de jouer les touristes et de visiter un peu. Ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait tous les jours l'occasion !

* * *

_A New York,_

_Jungle de béton où les rêves se réalisent,_

_Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses faire._

_Maintenant que tu es à New York,_

_Ces rues te donneront l'impression de renaître,_

_Les lumières t'inspireront._

* * *

Le jeune garçon arpentait les allées s'émerveillant presque devant tout ce qu'il voyait. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de nourriture et on pourrait même ajouter de nourriture appétissante, ce qu'on servait à Dalton n'était de un, pas adapté à des enfants en pleine croissance et de deux, pas appétissant du tout ! Rien que de ce souvenir du bouillon que la cuisinière servait, donner à Devon une envie de vomir, mais quand on avait faim on ne faisait pas la fine bouche.

Des stands de fruits et légumes aux stands de viandes fraîches des vendeurs de vêtements ambulants à ceux de chaussures, l'endroit était animé par toutes sortes de bruits plus incroyables les uns que les autres, des bruits que Devon n'avait jamais entendus. Il retrouva parmi tous ces bruits celui du carillon, semblable à celui dans le jardin de l'orphelinat, mais ce n'était pas encore le même son, Devon percevait une légère nuance. C'était peut-être le seul que le jeune garçon reconnaissait au milieu de ce tout nouvel environnement.

Devon avançait et avançait à travers le marché, observant les gens autour de lui et suivant simplement le mouvement sans vraiment savoir où cela le mènerait, il finit par déboucher sur une grande rue piétonne qui partait vers le coeur de la ville. Continuant sur sa route, le jeune garçon marcha sans vraiment s'en rendre compte sur des grilles métalliques à même le sol, et lorsqu'un puissant grondement sonore s'échappa de sous ses pieds, il fut vraiment surpris. _Cela devait être le métro_ pensa-t-il, il ne l'avait jamais pris mais il trouvait que le son que produisait l'engin donnait un très bon rythme. 1,2, 1-2-3 !

Plus loin dans le paysage, de la vapeur d'une usine s'échappa en quantité impressionnante dans le ciel, produisant un puissant _pschit_ en fond sonore. Les klaxons des voitures prises dans la circulation, le bruit des pas de chaussures sur le sol, une planche de skate qui roule, des couverts en plastique porté par le vent qui se cogne contre le béton, le sifflet des agents de circulation, les chiens qui aboient, les portes automatiques qui raclent le sol, le klaxon des vélos, l'alarme des pompiers, des voitures de police, le bruit des pelleteuses en marche et des grues. Devon s'était hissé sur une petite structure en béton qui permettait de surplomber quelque peu le paysage et il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.

Il y avait tellement de nouveau bruit qu'il n'avait jamais perçu à l'orphelinat, c'était tellement ... bruyant ! Il y avait tellement de rythme différent, de sons opposés, graves, aigus, si seulement ils pouvaient s'accorder tous ensemble au bon moment, dans un enchaînement travaillé et recherché, cela pourrait donner quelque chose comme ... de la musique ! Devon voulait enregistrer tous ces bruits, trouvés un moyen de tous les reproduire et crée cet enchaînement miracle.

Mais il n'avait aucun moyen de le faire. Plonger dans ses songes, le jeune garçon laissa filer d'entre ses doigts la carte de mademoiselle Pillsbury qu'il n'avait pas encore ranger dans sa poche depuis que Burt lui avait rendu.

Ramener brusquement à la réalité, le jeune garçon courut après la carte qui filait on ne sait ou porté par le vent à travers la ville et elle termina son chemin dans une bouche à égout à même le sol, définitivement hors de porter du garçon. Devon fit alors le tour de lui-même, observant les lieux où il se trouvait et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où il était. Le marché dans lequel Burt l'avait déposé et où l'attendait mademoiselle Pillsbury n'était même plus à portée de vue. Il se mit à marcher rapidement vers ce qu'il lui semblait être le chemin qu'il avait emprunté plus tôt, espérant ne pas encore plus se perdre dans cette ville totalement inconnue. Il traversa une rue et manqua de se faire écraser par une voiture qui pila net devant lui. Il était bousculé par les gens sur le trottoir dans tous les sens, il tenta de reconnaître un gratte-ciel qu'il avait vu du marché plus tôt et qui lui indiquerait ou aller mais sans succès, il ne reconnaissait aucun nom sur les panneaux, et le bruit des voitures qui klaxonnait et klaxonnait en devenait oppressant! _Mais comment Jeff avait-il fait pour s'orienter ici ! l'avait-il même fait un jour ? Peut-être errait-il sans but dans les rues de la grosse pomme s'en se souciait d'où il allait, ça serait bien son genre !_

Il finit par arriver sur une place ou, ce qui semblait être une imposante imitation de l'arc de triomphe parisienne se trouvait, _Washington square park_.

Un groupe de jeunes filles s'exercer à la corde à sauter et à toutes sortes d'autres gymnastiques, des personnes âgées discuter vivement entre elles sur des bancs, mais ce qui attira l'attention de Devon fut cette personne hissé sur le béton près d'un arbre qui chanter et produisait une merveilleuse musique qui n'avait en aucun cas besoin d'être arrangée, pas comme l'enchaînement de bruit anodin que le garçon frisé avait perçu plus tôt, cet objet que le jeune garçon porter en bandoulière autour de lui et qu'il grattait avec ses doigts était une pure merveille !

Devon s'approcha plus près et observa plus attentivement le garçon qui était assez bronzé et avec une coupe de cheveux, bizarre. L'étui de son instrument était ouvert à ses pieds et on pouvait y voir dedans quelques pièces jeter par les passants. Le garçon a la coupe de cheveux étrange fini son morceau et fit un clin d'oeil à un groupe de jeune fille qui le regarder jouer un peu plus loin, Devon s'avança vers lui et déposa le billet de 20 dollars que Burt lui avait donné plus tôt dans l'étui au pied du garçon. Celui-ci croisa le regard de Devon quand il releva la tête et lui sourit en remerciement.

- "Ok citoyen, tu as payé, tu choisis ton morceau ! Une préférence ?"

Devon ne dit pas un mot, regardant simplement le garçon positionner ses doigts sur l'instrument attendant surement qu'il lui donne le titre d'une musique à jouait. Mais Devon ne savait pas quoi dire car il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire. Le garçon prit alors la décision à sa place.

- "Ok mec, ça sera celle- là alors."

Le garçon jeta un regard assez confus à Devon avant de commencer à jouer une chanson assez douce avec son instrument. Simplement en grattant et en pinçant les cordes ce garçon faisait de la musique, c'était assez inattendu pour Devon. Il était complètement fasciné par cet objet magique que le garçon tenait entre ses mains, il regardait ces doigts agile se déplaçait sur les cordes et produire de merveilleux sons. S'il les touchait à son tour, est ce que cela ferait également de la musique ?

Pousser par la curiosité, Devon tendit la main vers l'instrument. Alors qu'il était sur le point de le toucher, le garçon à la coupe de cheveux étrange recula vivement de Devon un air confus sur le visage.

- "Hey mec touche pas à ça ! Je peux pas jouer si t'est tout près de moi comme ça et personne touche à ma guitare t'a compris ?! _Beth_ c'est ma chérie il n'y a que moi qui la touche ! Allez c'est bon j'ai fini de jouer pour aujourd'hui alors va retrouver ta mère !

- Je sais pas où elle est.

- Ouais ba c'est con pour toi, la police se pointe vers 18h ici, tu n'auras qu'à aller leur dire que t'est paumé, ils te renverront d'où tu viens.

- Je n'ai pas envie de retourner là-bas.

- Euh, ok t'est bizarre ! Déjà cette journée a été bien naze, avec toi pour finir le tout j'ai tiré le gros lot aujourd'hui ! Non allez je me casse.

Le garçon rangea son instrument dans son étui, ses affaires dans son sac et se dirigea vers une des sorties du parc. Devon se retrouva de nouveau seul, le soleil commençait à se coucher derrière l'horizon et l'obscurité à tomber. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée d'où il se trouvait et si ça continuait il aller passer la nuit dehors, chose que Jeff lui avait impérativement interdit de faire à New York, pas à son âge. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre le garçon qui jouait de la musique, peu importe ou il allait c'était un enfant comme lui, il devait surement aller dans un endroit sur. De plus, le mystère autour de son instrument était trop grand pour ne pas être éclairci, Devon n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de gratter les cordes.

Il retrouva rapidement la trace du garçon et le suivit à travers les rues de New York. Celui-ci avait de suite remarqué sa présence et jeter des coups d'oeil contrarié vers Devon. Il s'arrêta près d'une voiture se retournant brusquement sur Devon qui s'arrêta pile devant lui.

- "Mais putain mec c'est quoi ton problème ?!

- Je ... Je n'ai nulle part ou aller, répondit nerveusement Devon devant le ton menaçant du garçon.

- Ah ouais et ben tu vois écrit hôtel sur mon front ?! Ou gardien d'enfants ?! Débrouille toi c'est New York ici, chacun sa merde !"

Devon haussa simplement les épaules et baissa la tête, regardant ses pieds et se demandant dans quelle situation il s'était encore fourré. Si ce garçon ne l'aidait pas, de n'importe quelle façon, que pourrait-il faire ? Retournait à l'orphelinat ? Il en était hors de question. Maintenant qu'il s'était échappé de cette prison, il comptait bien profiter de sa liberté, mais à quel prix ? Devon repris espoir quand le garçon à l'étrange coupe de cheveux soupira soudainement de résignation.

- "Combien t'as de fric sur toi ? Un peu, beaucoup ? Combien ?"

Devon sortit de sa poche quelques billets que Jeff et Nick lui avaient donnés avant de partir de l'orphelinat. Le regard du garçon en face de lui s'illumina et il sourit au frisé.

- "Hey mec, tu penses à ce que je pense ?

- Euh, non ?

- On va pouvoir se payer une bonne pizza avec ça ! Finalement ma journée n'est pas si pourrie ! Allez viens c'est par là !"

* * *

_Les lumières de la ville, les grands rêves, tous sont magnifiques,_

_Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit comme celui là._

* * *

Peu de temps après, pizza et boisson en main, ils discutèrent un peu sur la route et Devon apprit que le garçon à l'étrange coupe de cheveux s'appelait alors _Noah Puckerman_ mais qu'il exigeait qu'on l'appelle Puck. Devon ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Il apprit également que tout comme lui, Puck n'avait pas de parents, enfin n'en avais plus. Son père il ne l'avait jamais connu mais selon sa mère c'était un ivrogne et celle-ci s'était enfui avec un drogué dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion laissant tout de son ancienne vie derrière elle, cela comprenait également son fils. "_Il en avait rien à foutre de moi mais je peux te dire que je suis très bien sans eux_"

Comment pouvait-on être mieux sans ses parents ? Devon avait toujours voulu les connaitre et Puck lui voulait simplement les oublier. Ses parents étaient-ils aussi dans le genre de ceux de Puck ? Mais il l'aurait surement abandonné dans la rue plutôt que dans un orphelinat alors non ? Devon sortit de ces songes lorsqu'il fut brusquement tiré sur le côté par Puck qui l'entraîna à travers un trou dans le grillage.

- " Allez mec suis-moi c'est là qu'on va ! J'habite avec Schuester depuis des années !

- C'est qui Schuester ?

- Un type impressionnant ! Enfin il est lourd des fois, il s'occupe des enfants paumés du coin et se prend un peu pour notre père. Son nom complet c'est William Schuester mais comme tout le monde dans notre petite communauté, ce n'est pas son vrai nom. Il m'a pris avec lui et m'a filé Beth qu'il a acheté il y a un bout de temps, enfin volé plutôt, et il m'a filé sa place à Washington square park ! Quand t'y pense mes parents m'ont jamais rien refilé, contrairement à Schuester. Il dit qu'on sera tous des grosses vedettes un jour ! Alors je suis cool avec lui mais rêve pas je ne suis pas aussi sympa avec tout le monde ! Tu avais juste l'air là complètement paumé et tu m'as fait penser à San' quand on l'a trouvé. Enfin, si t'est dans le même genre je sens que je vais encore m'en prendre plein à la tête !"

Puck avait débité ses dernières phrases assez rapidement, comme s'il avait peur de se laisser aller et qu'on voit ses points faibles, si toutefois il en avait. Ce William Schuester semblait en être un, Devon avait hâte et en même temps appréhendait quelque peu de rencontrer cet homme qui semblait inspirer le respect à un gars comme Puck.

Celui-ci tapa à une lourde porte en fer avec son poing et on entendit un autre garçon de l'autre côté de l'imposante porte hurlait un "_C'est quoi le mot de passe ?_" et Puck lui répondre _"C'est Puck espèce d'abruti ouvre cette porte où je te casse la gueule !"_ La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement sur un jeune garçon avec une casquette de rappeur qui laissa passer Puck et regarda étrangement Devon. Il referma la porte derrière eux et repassa devant Devon qui s'était arrêté au seuil.

Devon n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil, ou si, mais seulement dans les films que Mme Thompson leur passait quelquefois, dans ces extraits de pièce de théâtre. Il se trouvait au deuxième étage d'une salle de théâtre gigantesque, surplombant la scène qui se trouvait plus bas. Cet étage était plongé dans l'obscurité mais la scène plus bas parfaitement éclairée, elle était aménagée de façon à ressembler au salon d'une maison, des tables, des vieux canapés, Devon aperçut d'autres enfants courant un peu partout à travers les ranger de siège,d'autre assis au bord de la scène grattant le même instrument que celui de Puck, des guitares. Devon n'eu pas le temps d'observer plus longtemps la magnifique vue qui s'imposer à lui car Puck lui demanda de le suivre. Ils descendirent alors par l'escalier sur le côté, jonchez d'emballage de nourriture et de toute sorte d'autre chose assez, enfin c'était clairement un endroit où vivez un groupe d'enfants et d'ado.

-"Ok Devon, ici c'est notre maison, alors fais gaffe c'est assez spécial comme endroit, attends toi à tout et n'importe quoi !"

Devon suivit Puck à travers le labyrinthe qu'avaient construit les autres enfants à travers le théâtre. Certains se trouvaient dans des renfoncements, guitare à la main et le regarder passer d'une façon assez particulière, on aurait dit qu'il était sur une autre planète, certains dormaient sur des canapés usagés, d'autres se trouver plus en hauteur en équilibre et se balancer un ballon que l'on pouvait facilement se prendre dans la tête si on ne s'abaissait pas au bon moment. C'était mal connaitre Devon s'il voulait l'assommer, il était entraîné à la survie dans ce genre d'endroit depuis toujours avec son expérience à Dalton.

Puck en profitait sur le chemin pour parler un peu à tout le monde _"Alors mec tu t'es fait combien d'argent aujourd'hui ? Et déconne pas avec sa Tim ! J'te dit de ne pas faire ça ! Tu veux mon point dans la gueule ?!"_ Tous les enfants salués Puck en passant et lui obéissaient immédiatement quand celui-ci leurs donnaient un ordre, il était respecté. S_urement celui qui garder le troupeau quand Schuester n'était pas là,_ pensa Devon. Un peu comme a Dalton, cela faisait-il de Puck une sorte de Karofsky ? Devon dirait que non à première vue mais il ne le connaissait pas vraiment après tout.

Sorti de ce labyrinthe de caisse, et de toute sorte d'autre chose plus insolite les unes que les autres, ils arrivèrent au milieu d'un grand cercle qui semblait être le milieu du théâtre. Devon remarqua les enfants qui jouaient à la guitare qu'il avait vue d'en haut, mais aussi des enfants qui jouaient à un tas d'instrument tel que le piano, le saxophone ou la clarinette ! Devon était-il tombé dans une communauté d'enfants musiciens ? Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux ! D'autres s'amuser au basket dans un coin de la scène et certain se balancer sur les cordes qui maintenait de grand rideau au plafond en place. Le clou du spectacle, aucun adulte n'était présent. Il n'y avait que des enfants, la liberté et la musique.

Puck s'était agenouillé dans un coin de la salle et avait ouvert la pizza devant lui, comptant bien en profiter avant de se faire repérer et de devoir partager avec tout le monde. Il fut cependant repéré en quelques secondes par une jeune fille latino perchée dans les hauteurs du théâtre qui avait vu le jeune garçon faire.

_" PIZZA !_" cria-t-elle et tout les enfants du théâtre crièrent de joie et abandonnèrent leur occupation pour courir se jeter sur la maigre pizza. Devon quelque peu bousculé par toute l'agitation faillit tomber en arrière quand il fut attraper et remis immédiatement sur ses pieds par des petites mains à la poigne de fer _"Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais tu as failli m'écraser !"_ La jeune fille que Devon reconnut comme étant celle qui avait sonné le signal d'alarme de la pizza lui passa devant en le bousculant quelque peu et se dirigea droit vers le rassemblement autour de la pizza. Si elle espérait en avoir un bout c'était un peu tard.

La surprise fut lorsqu'elle saisit Puck par l'oreille et le tira avec force hors de la foule avant d'habilement lui dérober un des deux bouts de pizza qu'il protégeait précieusement de tous ses affamés dans ses mains et de le relâcher. Devon avait ouvert grand les yeux et regardait méduser la jeune fille qui avait osé agir ainsi avec Puck. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment en colère, ce n'était apparemment pas la première fois qu'il subissait ça.

- " Merde Santana je t'ai dit de plus faire ça avec mes oreilles !

- C'était pour avoir espérer t'enfiler cette pizza tout seule ! Et où tu l'as eu d'abord ?! Comme si tu avais des tunes pour te l'a payé ! C'est avec le fric de Schuester c'est ça ?!

- T'est malade je touche pas à l'argent de Schuester ! C'est lui qui a payé !"

Puck pointa Devon du doigt et la jeune fille latino, qui répondait au nom de Santana se tourna vers lui. Elle le regarda méchamment dans les yeux et le scanna de haut en bas sans pudeur.

-" Tu veux me faire croire que cet hobbit à des tunes ?!

- Je ponds pas du fric San' !

- Et tu l'as trouvé ou ce distributeur d'argent miracle ? Au supermarché ?

- Il était paumé à Washington square park.

- Tu aurai put lui dire de retourner gambader avec ses congénères hobbit et pas le ramener ici ! On n'est pas la SPA, on ne recueille pas les animaux errants Puck ! C'est Schuester qui décide de qui rentre ici !

- Il est pas dangereux, il est aussi paumé que nous San'."

La jeune fille allait de nouveau répliquer avec un commentaire acéré lorsqu'elle percuta les paroles de Puck et se ravisa de tout commentaire. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de frustration et elle poussa un soupir excéder. Devon allait devoir revoir l'ordre hiérarchique dans cette communauté. Il plaçait Puck sans hésiter en haut de la pyramide juste après ce Schuester mais avec la prestation de Santana, il aller sérieusement envisager de le faire glisser à la 3ème place.

Malgré l'attitude et les commentaires assez violents de la jeune fille, notamment ce charmant surnom qu'elle venait de lui donner, Devon se souvenait que quand il avait failli tomber à la renverse tout à l'heure, elle l'avait de suite rattrapé sans hésitation d'une poigne de fer et l'avait remis sur pied. Vu son caractère bien trempé, elle et Puck devait être les seuls à faire régnait un peu d'ordre dans cette communauté d'enfant turbulent. Et il ne semblait pas y avoir d'enfant plus vieux qu'eux ici.

- "Bon ba au moins on aura mangé quelque chose de bon aujourd'hui ! Merci mec !

- Oh euh, de rien Puck !

- À ta place je prendrai pas trop mes marques le nain, quand Schuester reviendra il te renverra surement illico d'où tu viens!

- C'est Devon.

- Quoi ?! se retourna brusquement Santana sur lui

- Je suis, euh, enfin je m'appelle Devon en fait, c'est mon prénom, répondit le friser quelque peu effrayer par la jeune fille."

Santana le regarda droit dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, jugeant si elle devait oui ou non casser immédiatement la figure à ce nain frisé qui paye des pizzas. Mais ses traits s'adoucirent et un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage, ce gars avait au moins une once de courage.

- "Cela n'empêche que tu es nain et ressemble à un hobbit. T'a un retard de croissance ou quoi ? Tu as quel âge ?

- J'ai onze ans, douze le mois prochain.

- Hum.

- Et ... et toi ?

- Douze.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien de plus mais Devon était content qu'elle ne se braque pas comme elle l'avait fait précédemment quand il lui avait adressé la parole. Puck lui aussi souriait et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Devon était heureux d'être tombé sur ces personnes à New York, c'était une chance inespérée et qui sait où il serait à l'heure actuelle si Puck n'avait pas accepté de l'aider ! De retour à l'orphelinat peut être, avec Nick et Jeff. Il aurait tellement voulu que ses deux amis voit ça ! Le théâtre, la musique, Puck, Santana, tous ces enfants ! C'était une version assez paradisiaque de Dalton d'une certaine manière, il aurait voulu partager ça avec eux.

Mais Devon se souvint d'un certain proverbe _"Toute les bonnes choses ont une fin"_

Un adulte fit son entrée dans le théâtre en faisant quelques claquettes et attira toute l'attention sur lui. Il était grand, assez âgé mais pas trop, la trentaine a vu d'oeil, il portait un long manteau en cuir délavé, ses cheveux étaient enduits de gel et semblaient dompter ses frisettes, _il faudrait que j'essaye_ pensa Devon jetant un oeil à ses maintenant longs cheveux frisés qui partaient un peu dans tous les sens, une chemise blanche, un veston bleu marine et une cravate noire. Le silence se fit dans le théâtre et chaque enfant baissa la tête quand l'homme qui devait surement être William Schuester les regardait droit dans les yeux.

Tout le monde sauf Puck et Santana qui maintenant que Devon le remarquait, s'était progressivement mis devant lui, le cachant un peu de la vue de l'adulte. Essaye-t-il de le protéger ou quelque chose ? Puck avait pourtant décrit l'homme comme un père. Mais Santana elle, avait semblait moins convaincue de la gentillesse de Schuester. Devon ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Il semblerait qu'il se soit encore embarqué dans une drôle de situation.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 4 !

Mon personnage certainement le plus OOC de l'histoire vient donc de faire son entrée, Mister Schuester !

Kurt et enfin _Blaine_ arrivent dans le prochaine chapitre :)

**Paroles de la chanson " Empire State of Mind" de Jay-z**


	5. The first time ever i saw your face

Disclaimer: Glee appartient à la Fox and Mister Ryan Murphy.

Rating : **M** /!\ L'histoire sera en deux "arcs" l'un ne justifiant pas un rating M contrairement à l'autre, il suffit d'être patient je vous promets qu'il est justifié ;)

Principaux Pairings : Klaine (Amour) HummelBerry, Fabrummel, Blaintana, Blam. (Amitié)

Certains personnages seront certainement un peu **OOC** par rapport à leur caractère original dans Glee.

Merci à ceux qui postent des reviews ! *-*

* * *

Les pas de William Schuester résonnaient dans le théâtre silencieux, semblables aux battements d'un coeur affolé qui ne cesser d'accélérer à mesure qu'il approchait. Devon était toujours plus ou moins caché derrière Puck et Santana non loin de l'endroit ou l'adulte avait fait son entrée, il observait curieusement l'homme avancer vers le centre de la pièce s'assurant que chaque enfant n'aurait d'yeux que pour lui.

Lorsqu'il fut au centre du cercle formait par les enfants encore regroupés pour manger la pizza il changea brutalement de comportement, passant de la personne qui vous inspirent la peur et hanterai vos cauchemars la nuit à celui du personnage plein de bonté, le sourire aux lèvres et dont pas une seconde vous ne douteriez de son honnêteté.

"_Hola les amateurs de musique !_" Les épaules de Puck se décrispèrent et il retint un soupir de soulagement alors que Santana n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours sur ses gardes. Pour le moment Devon préféré faire confiance aux réactions de Santana, même si les mots qui venaient à l'esprit du jeune garçon pour la définir étaient parano, sadique et méfiante, mais dans une ville comme New York il fallait mieux être une Santana plutôt qu'un Puck insouciant.

En pensant à Puck, Devon remarqua que celui-ci c'était déjà décalé de plusieurs mètres progressivement et discrètement sur le côté cherchant sans aucun doute à s'échapper de cette sympathique réunion de famille. Aucun enfants n'avaient bougés d'un pouce et ils se statufièrent encore plus lorsque l'adulte fronça les sourcils à la vue des restes de la pizza sur le sol.

_"Regarder moi ça, quand le chat n'est pas là les souris dansent ! Qui aime la pizza_ ?" L'homme scanna intensément chacun des enfants présents dans la pièce qui baissèrent tous la tête, trouvant soudain un intérêt très particulier pour le sol poussiéreux du théâtre. _Au moins, ils ne se dénoncent pas entre eux_, pensa Devon, ou alors ils étaient trop effrayés pour répondre. L'adulte hurla soudainement dans le théâtre qu'on lui dise qui avait apporté cette gars était complètement fou, ou sadique ou les deux! _Encore un timbré dans ma vie_, pensa le jeune garçon frisé.

Pas un seul des enfants ne dit un mot ni ne fit un mouvement, ils ne jetèrent même pas un regard vers le coupable, autrement dit Puck, qui tout doucement mais surement aller s'échapper de la pièce et se diriger vers la sortie. Il fut cependant stoppé net dans sa fuite quand l'adulte cria son nom d'un ton froid et autoritaire. Puck se retourna vers Schuester qui lui fit signe de la main de s'approcher au centre du cercle devant lui. Santana se crispa un peu plus encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà, complètement en alerte. Devon mit un peu de distance entre elle et lui, ayant peur d'accidentellement l'effleurer et que par automatisme défensif elle ne le cogne et ne l'envoie plus loin à quinze mètres. C'était pas Hulk mais bon, cette fille semblait avoir une force et un instinct de survie assez incroyable, elle aurait fait des ravages à Dalton !

Puck était à présent au centre du cercle regardant l'adulte droit dans les yeux. Schuester le pointa du doigt et regarda chacun des enfants de la pièce._"Qu'est-ce qu'il est ?_" Un brouhaha de "_Il est fou ! Inconscient ! Il va se prendre une sacrée correction !"_ s'éleva de la bouche des enfants. L'ambiance de terreur qui envahissait la pièce quelques secondes auparavant avait quasiment disparu, remplacé par une effervescence digne des matchs de catch que Karofsky et sa bande regardaient à la télé le samedi.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu es Puck ?

- Je suis génial !

- Tu es sur le fil du rasoir petit !"

L'adulte sortit un petit couteau de sa poche et le pointa vers Puck. Devon hoqueta de surprise, les yeux grand ouvert devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il avait déjà eu affaire à des adultes aimant particulièrement rabaissé et intimidé les enfants mais cela n'a toujours été qu'avec des mots, jamais de menace avec une quelconque arme.

- "Ça n'a rien coûté à la famille ! Je te jure ! C'est lui là qui l'a payé !"

Le _"lui là_" que Puck avait désigné d'un mouvement de tête était assurément le garçon aux cheveux frisé, car Devon sentit tous les regards convergeaient vers lui, même celui de Santana qui c'était retourné et plus particulièrement et intensément celui de William Schuester.

Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, l'observant de haut en bas un air intrigué et sceptique sur le visage. Un regard que Devon, après s'être donné un élan de courage, lui renvoya nullement impressionné ni effrayé par l'adulte qui se trouvait en face de lui. Ce que Schuester ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il rangea son couteau dans sa poche, et Puck ne se retint pas cette fois-ci pour lâcher un soupir de soulagement.

- "Quoi ?! C'est quoi ce regard ?

- Vous avez l'air complètement cinglé."

C'était la seule chose qui était venu à l'esprit de Devon sur le moment. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air cinglé, à changer d'humeur et de comportement d'un claquement de doigts, à être terrifiant puis chaleureux, avait-il des problèmes de personnalité ? Sa remarque avait apparemment fait rire Santana, Puck et Schuester lui-même.

- "Je n'ai pas l'air cinglé, je le suis ! Maintenant approche !"

Puck se recula laissant à nouveau Schuester seul au centre du cercle. Santana fixa Devon droit et ses yeux disaient clairement qu'il pouvait encore sortir en courant d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais Devon ne pliait jamais face à l'intimidation, sauf cas extrême. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire de toute façon ? Tout le monde était libre ici. Il n'y avait que ce Schuester qui pouvait un peu leur mettre la pression, mais pas les contraindre à quoi que ce soit, on a toujours le choix.

La connexion entre lui et Santana fut rompue lorsque l'adulte se mit à hurler à Devon de s'approcher. Le garçon frisé obéi et s'approcha tout doucement de l'adulte. Il hésita un instant à lui sourire innocemment pour lui montrer qu'il ne le craignait nullement, comme il le faisait avec Sylvester, mais Devon ne savait pas vraiment comme cet adulte réagirait, il ne l'avait pas encore cerné. Il fut déstabilisé quand Schuester lui souri sincèrement comme si une potentielle nouvelle tête dans sa petite troupe pouvait lui faire plaisir.

- "Alors, c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Euh, Devon ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- J'ai suivi la musique."

Le regard de William Schuester s'éclaira et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, comme s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il regarda encore plus profondément dans ses yeux, cherchant toute trace de plaisanterie mais il n'y vit que la sincérité de l'enfant et cela le fit sourire. Il secoua cependant la tête sortant de sa transe, d'admiration ? Et jeta un regard nerveux autour de lui, vérifiant que les enfants n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il avait l'espace d'un instant baissé ces défenses et laissé ses véritables émotions s'affichaient sur son visage. Il reprit un visage impassible et une attitude encore plus froide et se mit à rigoler au nez de Devon, suivit des enfants.

- "Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé celui-là Puck ? À Bellevue ?" dit-il tout en continuant de rigoler

L'adulte pris les mains de Devon dans les siennes, les retournant paume vers le plafond et les observa avec attention. Le jeune garçon fixa son regard sur le visage de Schuester pour tenter de déchiffrer ses pensées et lorsque celui-ci releva la tête et croisa son regard, il n'y vit que de la frustration.

- "Tu n'as jamais joué une note de ta vie ! Comment tu peux savoir ce que c'est ?!

- ...

- Sache que la musique est une connexion harmonique entre tous les êtres vivants, où qu'il soit, même les étoiles. C'est ainsi une façon pour Dieu de nous rappeler qu'ont est pas tout seul dans cet univers.

- C'est ... C'est une école ici ?"

- Oh oui ! L'école du "je t'escroque tout ton argent et il est à moi" ! Répondit Puck avec sarcasme, interrompant l'échange entre Devon et l'adulte et faisant rire tous les autres enfants qui ajoutèrent aux dires de Puck "On est des pros pour ça !"

- Silence ! Hurla Schuester. C'est une entreprise, et maintenant vos poches les gamins !

L'adulte détourna son attention de Devon et tendit un grand chapeau en face des enfants qui partout dans le théâtre se précipitait pour descendre et déposer dans le chapeau de l'argent sortit tout droit de leurs poches. Santana passa devant lui et sortit une assez grosse d'argent de sa poche et la déposa dans le chapeau, les autres enfants avaient dit qu'il était des pros de l'escroquerie c'est bien ça ? Il faut croire que certains étaient plus doués que d'autres !

- "C'est bien bande de nains ! Et surtout donnait moi tout !"

Schuester passait un par un devant chaque enfant, s'assurant bien qu'ils vidaient leurs poches et lui donnait tout leur butin. Quand il arriva devant Puck celui-ci fit mine de regarder ailleurs et déposa rapidement les quelques pièces qu'il avait dans sa poche, apparemment pas très fière de sa collecte hebdomadaire. L'adulte soupira et se pencha sur le garçon.

- "Dis-moi Puck, ça ou rien c'est pareil. Tu as Washington square, ça était ma place pendant 10 ans !"

Puck baissa la tête et frappa du pied dans un caillou imaginaire. Devon se sentit un peu coupable, peut-être que s'il n'était pas venu perturbé Puck tout à l'heure il aurait pu ramasser un peu plus d'argent et éviter de fâcher Schuester. La réaction de l'adulte fut plutôt surprenante quand il tendit le chapeau vers Puck et lui fit signe de prendre un billet avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage de Puck et il s'empressa de prendre un billet.

- "Les enfants, vous finirez par me mettre sur la paille ! soupira l'adulte. Vous attendez quoi ?! Allez vous mettre dans vos trous, du nerf !"

Tous les enfants se séparèrent et partirent en courant un peu partout dans le théâtre. Devon les regarda faire, déstabilisés par l'agitation et ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Il croisa le regard de Santana qui détourna aussitôt la tête et elle suivit d'autre enfants à travers le théâtre. Puck lui fit un signe de tête et partit lui aussi. Devon voulut le rattraper pour lui pour demander ce qui se passait quand il reçut la réponse à sa question en entendant les enfants crier des "_Bonnes nuits_!" et les lumières s'éteignirent plongeant le théâtre dans l'obscurité.

Devon tourna sur lui-même ne sachant quoi faire ni ou aller. Avait-il même le droit de rester ici ? Personne ne lui avait rien dit et Puck et Santana étaient partis de leur côté. Il devrait surement se trouver un endroit ou dormir et il aviserait demain de ce qu'il ferait, rester ici ou partir. Partir signifiait tenter de trouver un autre refuge ou même retrouver le bureau de Mlle Pillsbury, ce qui ne le tenter pas trop sachant qu'il serait expressément renvoyé à l'orphelinat. Et rester signifiait ... signifiait quoi ?

Pendant qu'il tergiversait seul et en silence au milieu du théâtre, quelqu'un s'approcha silencieusement de lui et Devon sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et fit face à une jeune fille de la même taille que lui aux cheveux bruns qui lui souriait.

- " Qu'est-ce que tu fait encore ici ? lui demanda-t-elle

- Je sais pas trop, que suis-je censé faire ?

- Aller dormir peut-être ? gloussa-t-elle

- Je ne sais pas où sont les chambres, en fait ... répondit Devon en se grattant l'arrière du crâne gêné.

- Les chambres ? Il n'y en a pas ici, tout le monde dort un peu partout et se débrouille pour se faire un petit espace personnel ou dormir à plusieurs pour se réchauffer.

- Oh ... et toi ? Tu ne vas pas dormir ?

- Pas tout de suite, il y a quelqu'un qui a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui."

La jeune fille se détourna et se dirigea vers la scène du théâtre un peu plus loin, elle se hissa sur le rebord et posa à côté d'elle la boîte qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Devon s'approcha d'elle et regarda la jeune fille sortir un étrange objet de la boîte. Elle vit son regard intrigué et répondit à sa question avant même qu'il ne la pose.

- "C'est un violon, c'est de lui que je dois m'occuper, tu n'en as jamais vu un avant, n'est ce pas ?

- Un violon ... J'ai déjà entendu le mot mais je n'en avais jamais vu non, tu dois t'en occuper ? Comme Puck lorsqu'il grattait les cordes de sa guitare ?

- Oh non, on ne gratte pas les cordes d'un violon, on fait glisser l'archet sur ces cordes."

La jeune fille sortit l'archet en question et le tendit à Devon qui l'observa avec attention sous toutes les coutures. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment produire de la musique avec ça cependant. Il releva la tête pour demander à la jeune fille comment cela fonctionnait mais celle-ci semblait concentrer à tourner plusieurs petites choses sur le violon, elle tendit la main vers Devon et celui-ci lui rendit immédiatement l'archet. Elle plaça l'instrument entre sa clavicule et son menton et fit glisser l'archet sur les cordes.

L'instrument produit alors plusieurs sons à mesure que la jeune fille déplacer l'archet et ses doigts sur les cordes, quelquefois interrompu lorsqu'elle tournait quelque chose sur le violon et fit glisser une seconde fois l'archet sur les cordes qui produisaient un son différent à chaque fois qu'elle semblait régler quelque chose sur son instrument. Après plusieurs minutes, la jeune fille se stoppa et regarda en souriant Devon complètement absorber par ce qui se passer sous ses yeux.

- " Tu sais il n'y a rien de passionnant à accorder un instrument, lui souri t-elle. Le meilleur est sans aucun doute quand on joue !

- Accorder ?

- Oui, le fait d'harmoniser les sons entre eux, un instrument non accorder peut faire un bruit terrible et pas du tout plaisant !

- Comment tu fais pour accorder ton instrument ?

- C'est ... et bien c'est assez compliqué au début, surtout si tu n'as jamais fait de musique mais après ça vient tout seul, tu le sais quand l'accord est bon ou pas, ça s'appelle l'oreille musicale !

- Tu crois que j'ai l'oreille musicale ?

- C'est difficile à dire si tu n'as jamais joué d'un instrument.

- C'est juste que j'ai tellement envie d'apprendre à jouer, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

- Alors reste, ici on t'apprendra. Et si les autres veulent pas et bien moi je le ferais, même si je suis loin d'être une grande musicienne honnêtement ! Tu peux essayer d'apprendre par toi-même aussi, c'est ce que Schuester a fait, il a appris à jouer tout seul.

- Ce serait vraiment génial ! Mais, je ne sais pas si je vais rester.

- On finit tous par rester. Goûter à cette liberté et après retourner dans la société contraignante et aliénante ? Jamais, crois- moi !

- Tu as surement raison..." Devon se mit alors à bailler et sentit la fatigue lui peser, après tous les événements de la journée il avait besoin de repos.

La jeune fille lui souri et lui indiqua où il pourrait trouver un endroit assez confortable pour se reposer. Devon, bien que voulant encore écouter la jeune fille jouer pendant des heures choisis d'être raisonnable et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour atteindre l'endroit indiqué par la jeune fille. Il s'arrêta dans son élan et se retourna vers elle pour lui poser une dernière question.

- "Au fait comment tu t'appelles ?

- Danyèle.

-Eh bien, bonne nuit Danyèle.

- Bonne nuit Devon."

Ils se sourirent et le jeune garçon gravit les marches pour atteindre les hauteurs du théâtre. Il arriva dans un couloir dans lequel se trouvaient plusieurs pièces ressemblant à des loges et éclairées par la lumière de la lune. La première pièce devant laquelle il passa devait être la chambre de Schuester car il était profondément endormi à même le sol sur un vieux matelas.

Devon resta plusieurs minutes à le fixer cherchant encore à savoir si cet homme était quelqu'un de bien ou pas. Puis il passa son chemin et entra dans une pièce bien plus loin où plusieurs instruments étaient rangés, de vieux instruments recouverts de poussière.

Devon s'approcha de l'un d'eux et saisit une guitare. Il en tenait enfin une dans ses mains. Il s'assit à même le sol posant la guitare devant lui et s'essaya à gratter les cordes. C'était tout à fait plaisant d'enfin pouvoir vraiment toucher un instrument et s'essayer à faire de la musique, l'inconvénient cependant était le son déplaisant que produisaient les cordes, aucune harmonie. Cela en faisant mal aux oreilles.

Devon recommença plusieurs fois pour tenter de percevoir ce qui n'allait pas et il se rappela soudain les paroles de Danyèle_ "Un instrument non accorder peut faire un bruit terrible et pas du tout plaisant !"_ il tendit la main vers les clefs d'accordement et s'affaira à les tournées tout en grattant les cordes, complètement concentré dans sa tâche, tendant l'oreille à la moindre vibration de la corde, aux moindres sons trop aigus ou trop graves jusqu'à ce que la corde produise l'harmonie parfaite, la plus juste et la plus plaisante à l'oreille.

Lorsqu'il estima que chacune des cordes de l'instrument produisait le son idéal, il reprit la guitare dans ses mains et en imitant la façon de faire de Puck il gratta et pinça les cordes. Au début ce n'était que du pur hasard, cherchant plus à connaitre et apprivoiser l'instrument qu'a réellement jouer, puis au fur et à mesure il joua plusieurs notes à la suite, qui selon lui s'enchaîner parfaitement.

Devon ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais il ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Totalement absorbé dans la musique plus rien ne comptait autour de lui, ni l'heure, ni sa fatigue, ni son estomac qui grognait où les rayons du soleil qui avait envahi la pièce et encore moins la présence de Schuester postait devant la porte de la pièce un sourire resplendissant sur le visage observant avec admiration le nouveau venu jouer de la guitare comme si cela était tout naturel.

À Schuester vint s'ajouter Santana qui était arrivé en criant dans le couloir pensant que c'était encore Puck qui faisait exprès de jouer tôt le matin pour réveiller tout le monde. Mais lorsque celui-ci arriva lui aussi énervé de l'autre côté du couloir en face de Santana sans instrument dans les mains, elle comprit que ce n'était pas lui qui était la cause de tout ce boucan. Ils se postèrent près de Schuester et regardèrent ébahi le nouveau jouer de la guitare sans le moindre effort. Ils finirent par se regarder dans les yeux et à ce sourire amusé se demandant comment c'était possible. Schuester posa alors ses mains sur les épaules des deux enfants heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis longtemps. Le gamin avait réussi à apprendre à jouer de la guitare en une nuit et s'il s'exercer encore plus il pourrait encore mieux jouer qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

C'est à ce moment que tout changea dans sa vie. Le don évident qu'avait le jeune garçon pour la musique était très précieux, Schuester le prit sous son aile et lui donna l'autorisation de rester ici et de faire partie de la communauté. Puck s'empressa de lui faire une accolade et de le complimenter sur son talent, même Santana qui au début était resté immobile face à lui finit par lui sourire et l'enlacer "_Bienvenue dans la famille ! On n'avait pas encore d'hobbit ça tombe bien!_"

* * *

_Dis à tous le monde que je suis sur mon chemin,_

_De nouveaux amis et de nouveaux endroits à visiter,_

_Avec un ciel bleu au dessus de ma tête, oui je suis sur mon chemin,_

_Et il n'y a nulle part où je préférerais être_.

* * *

Devon passa sa journée guitare en main avec Puck et quelques autres enfants à jouer dans le théâtre et en apprit encore plus sur comment bien jouer, quelques petits trucs sur le placement des doigts et même une ou deux chansons que Puck avait jouées pour tout le monde.

Il découvrit le talent de Santana, elle ne jouait pas d'un instrument mais avait une voix incroyable. Il revit Danyèle qui lui joua une chanson au violon et le lui prêta lui expliquant un peu comment on en jouait. Devon passa l'une des plus belles journées de sa vie et se fit intégrer au sein de la communauté comme il se doit. Surtout quand les autres enfants armés de pistolet à eau, usagé mais fonctionnels, l'avaient traqué et arrosé de haut en bas. C'était sans compter sur Santana, qui doter une impressionnante agilité, n'avait pas hésité à grimper dans les auteurs du théâtre et transmis la position de Devon à ses camarades à chaque fois que le garçon leur filait entre les doigts.

La nuit commençait à tomber et Schuester ne c'était toujours pas montrer. Puck lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était pas là la journée, il partait le matin et revenait le soir. On revit l'adulte comme prévu dans la soirée et lorsqu'il ordonna aux enfants d'aller se coucher, il fit signe à Devon de le suivre. Le jeune garçon dit bonne nuit à ses tout nouveaux camarades, se fit ébouriffer les cheveux en passant par Santana et reçut une tape dans le dos assez puissante par Puck, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Schuester.

* * *

- "Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans l'univers ? Une série de tonalités qui sont plus hautes que les autres, c'est l'oeuvre de la nature, c'est gouverné par les lois physiques de l'univers entier. C'est une harmonie, c'est une énergie, c'est longueur d'onde et si tu n'es pas réceptif tu ne les entendras jamais.

- D'où est-ce que ça vient d'après vous ? ... Ce que j'entends ?

- Je pense que ça vient de partout tout autour de toi. Ça pénètre en nous, en certain d'entre nous, c'est invisible mais on le perçoit.

- Certains d'entre nous seulement l'entende ?

- Certains d'entre nous seulement l'écoute.

- Et vous pensez que mes parents l'écoute ?

- Moi je t'entends petit."

Par une nuit dans la ville qui ne dort jamais, un jeune garçon venant de découvrir son talent inestimable pour la musique mais qui avait encore tout à apprendre et un homme aux nombreuses années d'expérience dans le domaine se trouvait côte à côte observant ensemble le même ciel. On pourrait dire que c'est le destin qui les a réunis mais tous deux ne croyaient en rien au destin. Ils croyaient en_ la musique. _

Cet adulte allait tout lui apprendre, tout ce qu'il savait, ce gamin en valait la peine, il était spécial. C'était ce genre d'enfant que William Schuester avait longtemps recherché parmi tous ceux qu'il avait recueillis mais avec les années et ne trouvant jamais cet enfant si spécial à ses yeux, il avait abandonné. Et c'est finalement de lui-même que l'enfant était venu à lui.

À présent en sa possession, l'adulte ne va pas relâcher son précieux musicien de sitôt et peu importe ce que l'avenir leur réservé, William Schuester avait décidé que ce prodige en ferait partie.

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Schuester emmena Devon avec lui dans New York et lui expliqua les ficelles du métier. Il lui fit faire le tour du quartier, lui donna quelques conseils pour s'orienter, les endroits ou le public était assez important et où il pourrait jouer pour gagner de l'argent. Schuester lui avait donné une guitare tout comme il avait fait avec Puck. Ils s'installèrent dans un parc, l'adulte lui appris à ressentir la musique encore plus intensément qu'il ne le faisait déjà, à trouver l'inspiration et à se servir de ses sentiments et de son environnement pour jouer _"Tu dois aimer la musique plus que la nourriture, plus que ta propre vie"_

Sous l'oeil attentif de Schuester, Devon avait joué pour la première fois devant un public et s'en était magnifiquement bien sorti, se laissant emporter par la musique et faisant une abstraction totale à tout autre bruit environnant. Il vivait sa musique et rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir perçait la bulle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Schuester était en admiration devant le talent de son élève, devant la passion et avec quel amour il jouait, il déposa un billet dans l'étui au pied de l'enfant et fut au fur et à mesure suivi par le reste du public. Ce fut bientôt un sacré butin qui se trouva dans l'étui du garçon et lorsqu'ils plièrent bagage avec Schuester, Devon pensa à toutes les pizzas qu'il pourrait payer à ses camarades et voyait déjà Puck tenter d'user de son intimidation pour avoir une plus grosse part que les autres puis se faire frapper par Santana.

Avant de rentrer, Schuester et lui achetèrent un sandwich sur la route et s'installèrent sur un banc. L'adulte se tourna vers l'enfant le sourire aux lèvres.

- "Tu sais ce que je crois Devon ? Alors là tu es censé dire "Qu'est-ce que vous vous dîtes Schuester ?"

- Qu'est-ce que vous vous dîtes Schuester ? Répéta le garçon en rigolant.

- Je vais continuer de t'apprendre tout ce que je sais gratuitement ! La guitare, elle est définitivement à toi et tu garderas la moitié de ce que tu gagnes. Tu pourras jouer dans ce parc ou ailleurs, bosse avec Puck des fois, cela pourrait donner un duo intéressant vous deux ... mais il y quand même un truc qui ne va pas ...

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que jouer dans des parcs ou des rues n'est pas suffisant.

- Vous croyez ?"

- Devon, va falloir que l'on te trouve un pseudonyme, un nouveau nom ! Qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus au monde, plus que tout et n'importe quoi ?

- La musique !

- Évidemment suis-je bête ! Alors réfléchissons ! Un camion passa devant eux à ce moment-là, orné de plusieurs publicités pour divers produits et destination de vacances. Regarde ça ! Il n'y a rien qui t'inspire là-dessus ?

- La plage ?

- Pas pour un interprète, on ne peut pas dire "Bienvenue à plage!" non, quelque chose de plus ... Regarde ce mot "Anderson" sympa comme nom, il te faut un prénom maintenant.

- Je propose blaireau."

Schuester et Devon se retournèrent sur la personne qui avait parlait et se retrouvèrent face à Santana et Puck en train eux aussi de manger un sandwich.

- "Blaireau Anderson ! Sa te vas parfaitement, il n'y a pas à dire ! Ajouta la jeune fille

- Il ne peut pas s'appeler Blaireau ! C'est comme si on t'avait appelé Satan ! Même si ça te va super bien en faite."

Puck reçut une tape à l'arrière de la tête qui le fit gémir de douleur.

-" Pas blaireau, mais pourquoi pas Blaine ? Interrogea Schuester

- Blaine Anderson, oui j'aime beaucoup ! Répondit enthousiaste le garçon aux cheveux frisés

- Je vote pour ! Ajouta Puck

- Je reste sur blaireau, ajouta impassible Santana

- Et bien c'est décidé ! Blaine Anderson ! Avec ce tout nouveau nom, tu fais à présent entièrement parti de la famille !"

Oublié Devon Warbler de Dalton, à présent c'était Blaine Anderson de New York. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

_Dis à tous le monde que je suis sur mon chemin,_

_Et j'aime chaque pas que je fais,_

_Avec le soleil qui tape, oui je suis sur mon chemin,_

_Et je ne peux pas ôter ce sourire de mon visage._

* * *

Après ça, les jours passèrent à une vitesse assez impressionnante. Blaine ne cessait d'aller jouer au parc, pour son plaisir personnel avant tout mais aussi pour celui de ses camarades et à présent c'était pratiquement tous les soirs qu'il ramenait une pizza chez eux et à force de traîner avec Puck, de qui il s'était considérablement rapproché, Santana avait fini par appliquer la méthode _anti-goinfre_ sur lui et ses oreilles avaient souffert.

Il c'était beaucoup rapproché de la jeune latino également et avait fini par apprendre à anticiper ses réactions parfois violentes, ou à répondre à ses remarques sarcastiques avec autant de sarcasmes qu'elle, sans l'offenser pour autant, il était juste bon parfois de la mettre sur le cul et de lui faire voir que _"le hobbit"_ avait autant de répondant qu'elle.

Bientôt les trois enfants formèrent un trio au sein de la communauté devenant pratiquement inséparable. Blaine étant encore le petit nouveau du groupe, il ne cessait d'apprendre tous les jours avec Puck et Santana, qui était sans hésiter les meilleures dans ce domaine, les techniques de survie dans les rues New-Yorkaises.

Puck était plutôt rentre dedans, il c'était déjà battu plusieurs fois en pleine rue avec d'autres gamins ou même des plus vieux. Blaine essayez pacifiquement de parler avec ces brutes, comme il l'a toujours fait, pour éviter à Puck de leur coller un pain mais ça ne marcher jamais vraiment et cela finissait souvent par : Puck contre trois ou quatre gars.

Les premières fois Blaine était terrorisé par tant de violence, et parce que Puck le lui ordonnait il restait sur le côté à attendre que son ami se dégage pour s'enfuir à travers les rues New-Yorkaises. Puck refusait qu'il l'aide de toute façon _"Ta pas vu comment t'est gaulé ?! Tu tiendrais même pas une minute mec !"_ Ce qui n'était pas faux.

Parfois cela ce passé autrement, surgissant de nulle part comme si elle était là depuis le début, Santana ne se lançait pas physiquement dans la bagarre mais elle offrait à Puck et Blaine une sortie de secours dans les situations urgentes, comme lorsque Puck croyant faire le poids et tenait tête à des gars bien plus vieux qu'eux qui n'hésiteraient pas à lui enfoncer un couteau dans le ventre ou pire. Elle faisait glisser au sol l'échelle appartenant aux escaliers de secours sur le côté des immeubles et les deux garçons montaient le plus vite possibles la rejoindre jusqu'au toit avant de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus en danger sur les toits New-Yorkais. Blaine avait gagné en rapidité et en agilité en un temps-record, ça c'était certain.

Il n'avait peut-être pas choisi les meilleures personnes avec qui traîner dans le groupe mais c'était avec eux qu'il s'entendait le mieux et on pouvait le dire, faisait les 400 cents coups. Le jeune garçon rattrapait toute la jeunesse qu'il n'avait pas eue à Dalton à leurs côtés et tous les jours étaient encore plus exceptionnels que le précédent.

Le jour où Blaine Anderson se prit un véritable poing dans la figure comme il n'en avait jamais reçu avant était certainement le jour où il se décida à rejoindre Puck dans une bagarre.

D'habitude pacifiste, des gars avec qui Puck s'était déjà battu avant avaient intimidé Santana et une de ses amies alors qu'elle lui rendait visite dans sa famille d'accueil. Les propos profondément méchants et racistes qu'ils avaient dits à la jeune fille latino avaient énervé Blaine au plus au point et le garçon se découvrit une force et une agressivité qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Un des voisins mit fin à la bagarre lorsqu'il sortit de chez lui carabine en main la pointant sur les jeunes gens et leur hurlant d'aller jouer les racailles ailleurs que devant chez lui. Puck et Blaine, aider de Santana et de son amie entrèrent chez cette dernière pour se faire soigner. La jeune latino effectuait des allers-retours dans le salon de son amie très énervé et jurant dans sa langue d'origine. C'est ainsi que Blaine fit la connaissance de _Brittany_.

Elle et Santana était ensemble à l'orphelinat mais lorsque la jeune fille blonde avait était placé en famille d'accueil, Santana ne supportait plus l'atmosphère hostile et oppressante de l'orphelinat seule et s'était alors sauvée. Blaine avait plus de points en commun avec la jeune fille latino qu'il ne le pensait.

Un jour de grand soleil à New York, chose plutôt rare, Blaine et Santana se décidèrent à faire équipe pour leur journée de travail. Il avait pensé à le faire avec Puck également, mais celui-ci avait filé à l'aube et personne ne savait ou il était.

Arrivait à Washington square park, les deux enfants s'installèrent à leur place habituelle avec leur matériel, Blaine et sa guitare, Santana et son micro. Il y avait du monde ce jour-là, entre la population New-Yorkaise qui se détendait au soleil et les touristes, le public était présent. Les derniers réglages effectués, Blaine et Santana choisirent ensemble une chanson et chacun se mit en place.

Blaine gratta les cordes de sa guitare suivie de Santana qui se mit à chanter et tout doucement mais surement la musique se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux oreilles des passants. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'ils faisaient équipe, Blaine et Santana attirèrent l'attention du public, entre le don du garçon à la guitare et la magnifique voix de la jeune fille cela ne pouvait être autrement. Leur jeunesse était également un atout, des enfants qui jouait et chanté aussi bien impressionne toujours un peu plus le public que s'il étaient adultes.

Comme d'habitude dans sa bulle lorsqu'il jouait, Blaine ne remarqua pas le public qui commencer à s'amasser devant eux, et les touristes qui les prenaient en photo ou les filmaient. Lorsqu'ils finirent leur chanson, leur public les applaudit et sortit Blaine de sa transe. Il s'inclina et sourie à Santana qui fit de même. Ils débutèrent une nouvelle chanson et de nouveau Blaine se concentra sur sa musique plutôt que sur le reste. Ce qu'il aimait faire avant tout lorsqu'il jouait était de regarder le paysage New-Yorkais et observé toute cette agitation, toute cette effervescence qui ne l'atteignait pas. C'était deux mondes différents à simplement quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

* * *

_Je suis à la recherche d'un endroit,_

_A la recherche d'un visage,_

_Y'a t-il ici quelqu'un que je connaisse ?_

* * *

Dans le paysage du Washington square park, c'est là qu'il le remarqua pour la première fois. Un jeune garçon immobile au milieu de la foule en effervescence, il observait le ciel avec attention et ne se souciait absolument pas de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était sur une longueur d'onde différente du reste de la population, Blaine le ressentait, tout comme lui il était dans son propre monde avec sa propre vision et interprétation des choses, un monde dans un monde. L'attention de Blaine fut attiré par l'étui qu'il tenait dans ses mains, il était semblable à celui de l'instrument de Danyèle, l'étui d'un violon.

Blaine failli rater une note, ce qui n'arrivait au grand jamais, lorsque le garçon tourna sa tête vers lui et que leurs regards se croisèrent. Il ne les vit que de loin, mais ces yeux étaient d'un bleu éclatant et tellement hypnotisant que pour la première depuis qu'il avait appris à jouer, Blaine se retrouva absorbé par autre chose que par sa musique lorsqu'il jouait.

L'inconnu ne le quitta pas un seul instant du regard, pas même lorsqu'il commença à se déplacer à travers la foule et à se rapprocher de Blaine. Il n'était maintenant qu'a quelques mètres du musicien et si celui-ci n'avait pas un don pour la musique et par conséquent jouer était naturel et sans effort pour lui, il en aurait était déstabilisé. Ses yeux pouvaient être envoûtants de loin mais de près, on s'y noyait tout simplement. Blaine put observer son visage qui lui rappeler la vaisselle en porcelaine qu'il avait vue dans les vitrines chez Brittany, il était fin, délicat, sans la moindre imperfection et semblait si doux.

Comme lorsque Blaine aperçu pour la première fois la guitare de Puck, il avait la même envie irrésistible de tendre la main pour satisfaire sa curiosité et de toucher ce magnifique visage.

* * *

_Prends-moi par la main,_

_Pour m'emmener dans un endroit nouveau,_

_Je ne sais pas qui tu es,_

_Mais je suis avec toi._

* * *

Mais il ne pouvait pas, il était en train de jouer, il ne pouvait pas se relâcher ainsi et laisser un garçon quelconque dans le public le distraire de sa passion. Blaine tenta toutefois de se convaincre que c'était un garçon quelconque, mais s'il l'était vraiment il n'aurait pas réussi à détourner l'attention du musicien de sa musique.

Le garçon au visage de porcelaine sembla remarquer sa confusion et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Si c'était pour l'encourager, ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire, Blaine en fut encore plus déstabilisé. Le vent souffla sur Washington square park et vint remuer les boucles brunes et désordonnées du jeune musicien et par la même occasion les cheveux châtains coiffés à la perfection de l'inconnu. Alors là, quelqu'un voulait sa mort.

Heureusement pour Blaine, il perçut les dernières paroles de la chanson chantée par Santana et joua les derniers accords. Le public les acclamait haut et fort une seconde fois. Mais seules les acclamations du jeune garçon au visage de porcelaine rendaient vraiment fière et heureux Blaine. Il était prêt à recommencer une autre chanson et une autre si à chaque fois l'inconnu le féliciter aussi vivement qu'il le faisait actuellement et que cette lueur de bonheur dans ses yeux n'était rien que pour lui.

La connexion entre lui et l'inconnu fut rompue lorsque Santana lui sera l'épaule et qu'il détourna le regard pour tomber sur ses yeux chocolat. Elle lui demanda s'il allait bien et à présent sorti de sa transe Blaine lui répondit que oui. Il redirigea immédiatement son regard vers l'endroit ou se trouvait l'inconnu mais celui-ci avait disparu. Il le rechercha vivement à travers la foule et l'aperçu en train de courir vers un adulte qui le serra dans ses bras.

Le coeur de Blaine rata un battement et un sentiment de panique l'envahit lorsqu'il remarqua que l'adulte qui avait pris dans ses bras le jeune garçon au visage de porcelaine n'était autre que Burt Hummel, le garagiste qui avait aidé Blaine à son arrivée à New York. Pourquoi même dans une ville aussi immensément grande que New York fallait-il qu'il tombe deux fois par hasard sur la même personne ? Certaines fois cela arrangeait les choses mais là pas du tout.

Blaine se tourna vers Santana et lui demanda de plier bagage. La jeune fille ne fit aucun commentaire et s'exécuta, c'était un accord entre eux, lorsque l'un demandait à s'en aller le reste s'exécutait et demander plus d'explication une fois en sécurité. Ils rangèrent tout leur matériel et se dirigèrent rapidement vers la sortie du parc, s'enfonçant rapidement à travers les ruelles New-Yorkaises pour retourner chez eux alors que les nuages commençaient à assombrir le ciel et ne présager rien d'autre que la pluie.

Le jeune garçon au teint de porcelaine avait hâte de repartir chez lui avec son père pour lui montrer toutes les nouvelles choses qu'il avait apprises à l'École de musique aujourd'hui, mais il voulait faire une dernière chose avant de partir. Il demanda un billet à son père et s'empressa de retourner en courant le donner aux jeunes musiciens qu'ils avaient écoutés jouer, mais surtout voir le beau visage souriant du garçon aux cheveux frisé lorsqu'il déposerait le billet dans l'étui. Cependant il ne put cacher sa déception face à l'espace désert où était installé il y a encore quelques minutes les musiciens.

Il rebroussa chemin et donna un petit sourire à son père avant de lui prendre la main et de partir lui aussi à travers les rues de New York.

* * *

_J'ai pensé que tu devrais être ici maintenant,_

_Mais il n'y a rien d'autre que la pluie,_

_Aucune trace de pas sur le sol,_

_J'écoute mais il n'y a aucun bruit._

* * *

À travers l'obscurité des rues New-Yorkaises, un jeune garçon à la coupe de cheveux étrange courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait tentant désespérément d'échapper aux sirènes de police non loin derrière lui et qui s'approcher de plus en plus. Le jeune garçon tourna à plusieurs intersections et passa à travers un grillage. Il ouvrit avec fracas la porte d'un immense théâtre abandonné dans lequel des jeunes enfants se précipitaient déjà aussi vite qui le pouvaient vers les différentes sorties loin de celle par laquelle était entrée le jeune garçon et surtout par laquelle les policiers allaient bientôt entrer.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 5 !

Voilà, maintenant nous avons affaire à Blaine et non plus à Devon ;)

Première rencontre avec, vous l'aurez surement devinés, Kurt ! Ils vont ce revoir dans pas longtemps don't worry ;)

Amitié Blaine - Santana - Puck, les casse-cou de Manhattan ^^

**Paroles des chanson " On my way " de Phil Collins et " I'm with you " de Avril Lavigne.**


	6. Dreams

Disclaimer: Glee appartient à la Fox and Mister Ryan Murphy.

Rating : **M** /!\ L'histoire sera en deux "arcs" l'un ne justifiant pas un rating M contrairement à l'autre, il suffit d'être patient je vous promets qu'il est justifié ;)

Principaux Pairings : Klaine (Amour) HummelBerry, Fabrummel, Blaintana, Blam. (Amitié)

Certains personnages seront certainement un peu **OOC** par rapport à leur caractère original dans Glee.

* * *

Les sirènes de police se faisaient de plus en plus bruyantes à l'extérieur, signe qu'elles se rapprochaient et que bientôt la police débarquerait dans le refuge de Blaine et des autres enfants. Cachés dans les hauteurs et contre les parois pour ne pas être vu de l'extérieur par les fenêtres, la panique commençait à gagner les enfants, _"Schuester ! Schuester ! C'est Puck ! Il a des ennuis et les flics l'ont suivis jusqu'ici !"_ L'adulte fit signe aux enfants de se taire et réfléchissait intensément pour tenter de trouver une solution au problème. Il finit par ordonner aux enfants de s'échapper par les sorties de secours le plus vite possible et d'appliquer la procédure comme il le leur avait appris. Blaine se fraya un chemin à travers les enfants qui couraient dans la direction opposée à la sienne et interpella Schuester.

- "Schuester ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Puck ?!

- Laisse tomber petit, il est trop tard pour lui on ne peut plus rien, il est seul maintenant !

- Quoi?! Non !"

Blaine fila à travers le théâtre sautant avec agilité sur les caisses et s'agrippant un peu partout pour atteindre les hauteurs du théâtre afin d'observer plus bas ce qui ce passait. Schuester ne cessa de lui crier de revenir et de s'enfuir mais il était déjà trop tard.

Blaine observa Puck entré avec fracas par la porte principale du théâtre essoufflé, la police à ses trousses. Il continua de courir empruntant des chemins étroits et obstrués par tout un tas de choses pour ralentir la police. Celle-ci envahit l'espace ne courant pas simplement qu'après Puck mais fouillant partout afin de trouver les autres enfants qui ne cessait de courir et crier. Ils déchirèrent les bâches en plastique, renversèrent les caisses et observaient chaque recoin avec leur lampe torche. Blaine était en sécurité dans les hauteurs du théâtre, il s'approcha progressivement de la passerelle en bois qui menait directement au rez-de-chaussée, une sorte de rampe d'accès pour ceux qui étaient en fauteuil roulant dans la communauté, et se prépara à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dès qu'il apercevrait Puck pour le libérer d'un agent de police s'il le fallait et s'enfuir avec lui.

Il se stoppa net dans ses mouvements lorsqu'il aperçut un peu plus loin le garçon au même niveau que le sien, recroquevillé sur lui-même pour reprendre son souffle alors qu'il observait lui aussi ce qui se passer plus bas. Puck ne l'avait pas remarqué, il semblait partagé entre la peur et la colère.

Blaine n'eut cependant même pas le temps de faire un seul mouvement vers lui que la police dirigeait déjà ses lampes torches vers les hauteurs et y trouva Puck. Celui-ci regarda frénétiquement partout autour de lui un moyen de s'échapper mais la police extrêmement rapide l'avait presque déjà rejoint. Blaine ne comptait pas rester là à ne rien faire et regarder son ami se faire arrêter par la police. Il fit alors la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit.

Il se mit debout bien en vue de tous ceux qui se trouvait en bas et se mit à crier en agitant les bras _"Hey les poulets ! Je suis là !"_ Les lampes torches des policiers se dirigèrent vers lui et il se mit à courir le long de la rampe en bois afin de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Puck le regarda faire les yeux grands ouverts et bientôt toute l'attention de la police se dirigea vers le jeune garçon aux cheveux frisé remercia silencieusement son camarade et courut le plus vite possible vers la sortie débouchant sur les rues New-Yorkaises dans lesquels il continua de courir et finit par s'échapper.

Blaine se faufila à travers le théâtre manquant plusieurs fois de se faire attraper et finit par emprunter au hasard une sortie à côté de la scène. Il dut se jeter de tout son poids sur la deuxième porte pour l'ouvrir, celle-ci débouchée sur une ruelle froide et sombre dans laquelle il continua de courir. Il fut stoppé net dans son élan par de puissants bras qu'il reconnut comme ceux de Schuester pour avoir eu affaire plusieurs fois à eux notamment quand il refusait de lui obéir et finissait plaqué contre le mur soulevé par ses mêmes bras. L'adulte était aussi essoufflé que lui, il posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune garçon et le tourna vers lui, plongeant ses yeux intensément dans les siens.

- "Écoute-moi Blaine ! Tu ne peux pas les laisser t'attraper tu m'entends ?! S'ils le font, ne leur dit surtout pas ton vrai nom ! Si tu leur dis ton vrai nom, ils te renverront d'où tu viens sans aucune pitié ! D'accord ?!"

L'adulte semblait sincère dans ses paroles et évoquer la possibilité de retourner à Dalton maintenant donner de véritables nausées à Blaine. Le jeune garçon acquiesça et fut gagné par la peur lorsqu'une voiture de police se gara devant la sortie de la ruelle dans laquelle il se trouvait, ne leur laissant aucun moyen de s'échapper.

- "Je ne veux pas te perdre Blaine, mais si nous sommes séparés ne leur dit surtout pas ton vrai nom, je te retrouverai quoi qu'il en coûte. Lorsque je te dis de courir, tu cours !"

L'adulte relâcha son emprise des épaules du jeune garçon et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la voiture de police. Un agent de police se dirigea droit vers lui main sur son arme prête à la sortir en cas de danger et lui ordonna de mettre les mains en l'air. L'adulte obéit et se mit à courir en criant droit sur l'agent se jetant sur lui et le plaquant au sol. _"Cours Blaine ! Cours !"_ Le jeune garçon se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put sortant de la ruelle, il esquiva de peu un agent de police assez enrobé qui ne tiendrait certainement pas la cadence dans une course à pied face au gringalet qu'était Blaine.

Celui-ci cependant tenta sa chance et Blaine dut courir sans s'arrêter à travers les rues et les routes New-Yorkaises pour tenter de le semer, il finit par emprunter des escaliers le menant au métro. Il sauta par-dessus les bornes de sécurités et par chance le métro était à l'arrêt et aller redémarrer dans la seconde, il se jeta dedans et les portes automatiques se refermèrent derrière lui, semant une bonne fois pour toute l'agent de police. Blaine prit le temps pour reprendre son souffle et laisser retomber toute l'adrénaline, il avait besoin de se calmer pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'il n'avait nul part ou aller, encore une fois.

* * *

_Où, où est-ce que je vais ?_  
_Pendant combien de temps je devrais escalader,_  
_Le versant de cette montagne qui est mienne ?_

* * *

Plusieurs stations étaient déjà passées depuis qu'il était entré dans la RAM, et le jeune garçon n'avait aucune idée d'où il était lorsqu'il en descendit. Il n'avait jamais pris le métro en fait, drôle de baptême. Lorsqu'il sortit de la station qui débouchait sur une rue New-Yorkaise qu'il n'avait jamais vue de sa vie, la panique le gagna quelque peu. Un groupe de jeunes postés devant l'entrée de la station qui écoutait du rap l'observèrent de haut en bas mais détournèrent rapidement le regard lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que Blaine n'était certainement pas le genre de gamin avec du fric ou quoi que ce soit de cher sur lui, ces vieux vêtements et la légère couche de saleté sur son visage était des signes évidents.

Le jeune garçon passa cependant rapidement son chemin et avança dans la nuit froide et obscur. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson et tous ses sens se décuplèrent d'un seul coup lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur l'église du quartier d'où émaner les voix de plusieurs personnes. Et c'est par automatisme qu'il traversa la rue qui le séparer de l'église et se posta devant elle, hésitant à pousser la porte et à y entrer. Il se donna un élan de courage et pénétra dans l'enceinte religieuse. La vague de chaleur qui l'atteignit à ce moment-là fut l'une des choses les plus réconfortantes qu'il n'avait plus connues depuis pas mal de temps déjà, le théâtre abandonné était bien trop grand pour être chauffé et qui aurait payé la facture de toute façon.

Dans la chapelle, sur les marches de l'hôtel se trouvait un groupe de personnes afro-américaine qui chantait tous ensemble dans une parfaite harmonie. Un homme que Blaine ne voyait que de dos agité les bras devant eux semblant les entraîner dans le rythme de la chanson*. La chorale ne le quittait pas des yeux, chantant au rythme des mouvements de ses bras et au rythme de la musique du piano.

Blaine les observa avec admiration et se faufila sur le côté, rasant les murs discrètement afin de voir de plus près la chorale. Sa fascination ne cessa de croître lorsque la seule enfant de la chorale se mit à chanter, envoûtante et puissante, sa voix n'avait d'égale que sa présence. Tous les adultes la regardaient avec fierté alors que la jeune fille chantait avec amour et plaisir suivant le rythme du meneur de la chorale. Blaine ne la quitta pas des yeux à mesure qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus près de l'hôtel oubliant de rester dans l'ombre afin de ne pas se faire prendre.

La jeune fille afro-américaine quitta l'espace d'une seconde le regard de l'homme qui menait la chorale et croisa celui de Blaine, étonné de sa présence. Après cela leurs regards ne se quittèrent plus de toute la chanson et alors que la jeune fille continuait de chanter d'une voix puissante et magique tout en regardant intensément Blaine dans les yeux, celui-ci lui sourie de toutes ses dents et il se laissa emporter dans la magie de l'instant.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà assez haut dans le ciel et la chambre abritant les enfants bien éclairés. Ce n'est pourtant pas le soleil qui réveilla le jeune garçon aux cheveux frisés mais l'agitation et les bruits qui lui parvenait depuis le couloir. Il se sortit de ces couvertures et lorsqu'il voulut se redresser, il se cogna assez violemment la tête contre des lattes en bois.

Bien réveillé par ce choc matinal, il se souvint alors qu'il était actuellement coucher sous un lit, il roula alors sur le côté et se redressa dans une chambre qui lui était totalement inconnue. Le souvenir de la jeune fille afro-américaine et de leur discussion après qu'elle eut fini sa chanson et sois venu à sa rencontre lui revint en mémoire. Elle s'appelait _Mercedes_ et elle lui avait proposé de passer la nuit sous son lit quand Blaine lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait nul part ou aller.

Blaine se dirigea lentement vers la sortie de la chambre et observa plusieurs dizaines de personnes s'activaient à débarrasser les tables et habiller des enfants. Il semblerait qu'il soit tombé dans une sorte de refuge ou un orphelinat peut-être, il préférerait que cela soit la première suggestion cependant. Il se dirigea vers la pièce à côté de la chambre lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un jouer du piano. Il retrouva la jeune fille afro-américaine à la place du pianiste s'exerçant à l'instrument.

-" Enfin réveillé la belle au bois dormant, dit-elle sans détourner le regard des touches du piano

- Tu habites ici ? demanda le jeune garçon en s'avançant vers elle.

- Oui avec quelques membres de ma famille. Est-ce que tu aimes la musique ?

- Plus que la nourriture. La jeune fille se stoppa dans son morceau et le regarda la bouche grande ouverte, puis se retourna vers le piano et reprit sa chanson. Tu connais tes notes ?"

Blaine fronça les sourcils et dirigea son regard vers le papier posé au-dessus des touches du piano que la jeune fille regardait intensément tout en jouant son morceau. Il se rapprocha un peu plus et regarda intriguer les signes étranges dessinés sur le papier n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'ils représentaient.

- "C'est la première fois que je les vois écrites comme ça.

- Et bien regarde ça ! La jeune fille plaça ses doigts sur les touches et pointa en même temps le papier de son autre main. Le mi, le sol puis si, ré et fa ! Comme sur la ligne ! Puis fa, la, do, mi au milieu et puis sol, si, ré, fa, la après un la un do, mi et sol ! Et voilà tu as joué toute cette partition, compris ?

- Tu es magique tu sais ça ? Souria Blaine fasciné par cette découverte.

- Peut-être bien oui ! Je te laisse je dois aller à l'école.

- Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ta ... euh, partition ?

- Oui, essaye à ton tour on verra tes progrès tout à l'heure !"

La jeune fille enfila son manteau, pris son sac d'école puis sortit de la pièce. Blaine s'installa sur le banc en face du piano et étudia avec attention la partition entre ses mains. Il observa la façon dont elle était écrite, comment étaient alignées les notes et lu toutes les petites annotations écrites par Mercedes sur chacune de ses partitions. Il fut perturbé dans son étude quand un ballon heurta violemment la fenêtre de la pièce où il se trouvait. Il perçut alors toute l'agitation qui se trouvait à l'extérieur, les enfants qui jouaient, les ballons de basket qui rebondissaient sur le sol provoquant un écho dans l'esprit de Blaine qui reposa la partition à sa place et s'empressa d'appuyer sur une touche du piano qui reproduisait un bruit semblable à celui d'un ballon qui heurte le sol avant de rebondir vers le haut et défier la gravité. Il essaya l'exercice avec différents bruits qu'il percevait à l'extérieur, tentant de retrouver leur écho à travers les notes.

* * *

_Ce signe que je ne pouvais pas lire,_  
_Cette lumière que je ne pouvais pas voir,_  
_Des choses en quoi tu dois croire,_  
_Mais toutes les autres sont des pièces de puzzle, qui sèment la confusion en moi._

* * *

Suivant ce que lui avait appris Mercedes et ce qu'il avait pu étudier sur les différentes partitions, il finit par en trouver une complètement vierge et marqueur en main, il commença à écrire son propre morceau. La logique avec laquelle les partitions étaient écrites, ce système de transcription de la musique sur papier était tellement évident ! Complexe et prise de tête dans un certain sens également mais cela avait parlé à Blaine dès que Mercedes lui avait expliqué comment lire cette langue inconnue, et le jeune garçon à présent en déceler tous les secrets. Les secondes, les minutes et les heures passèrent. Chaque instant laissé place à des nouveaux son que le jeune prodige se demenait à retranscrire sur papier et les feuilles autrefois blanches était à présent noirci de toutes parts de notes, de ratures, d'annotations, d'accords, de chiffres, seul l'auteur serait en mesure de vous donner une traduction de tout ce travail encore brouillon et mal organisé suite à l'effervescence et à l'excitation due à sa découverte.

Comme Blaine avait tendance à le faire lorsqu'il se plonge dans son travail et entre dans un état de transe il ne vit pas le temps défilé et ne pensa pas à se nourrir. Il se contraint cependant à se stopper dans son travail lorsqu'il sentit sa main tremblé et n'eut quasiment plus la force de tenir son crayon dû à la fatigue, au stress de ces derniers jours et au manque d'énergie sachant qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Il se leva et décida d'aller explorer un peu les lieux dont il ne connaissait pour l'instant que la chambre de Mercedes et la salle de musique.

* * *

Lorsque la jeune fille afro-américaine revint de l'école, la première chose à laquelle elle pensa était au jeune garçon frisé qu'elle avait hébergé sous son lit pour la nuit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait fait, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, mais l'émerveillement qu'elle avait perçu dans son regard lorsqu'il avait assisté à la prestation de la chorale de l'église la veille au soir avait convaincu la jeune fille que ce n'était pas une mauvaise personne et puis, elle avait déjà vu ses yeux là.

Les yeux de quelqu'un qui vit pour la musique et s'émerveille devant la moindre chose qui s'y rapporte, elle connaissait un jeune garçon violoniste du même âge qui avait exactement le même regard que celui de Blaine.

Elle se précipita vers la salle de musique où elle était intimement convaincue que le jeune garçon y serait encore et elle avait même gardé son goûter pour le partagé avec lui certaine qu'il ne se serait pas nourri. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce cependant, elle faillie glisser sur une feuille par terre, plusieurs feuilles, en fait il y avait des feuilles partout sur le sol, sur les murs et sur les meubles, sur la fenêtre, on aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé. Elle écarquilla encore plus les yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que toutes les feuilles de la pièce étaient en fait des partitions écrites à la main. _"Non mais je rêve ..._" Son sac d'école tomba de lui-même sur le sol et elle se précipita à travers le refuge en criant après un certain révérant John.

De con côté, Blaine était de retour dans l'église et était parvenu à l'étage qui surplombait toute la chapelle et où se trouvait un étrange instrument semblable sous certains aspects à un piano mais en bien plus complexe, avec plusieurs claviers notamment. Lorsqu'il s'installa sur le banc ses pieds touchèrent une partie de l'instrument au sol qui produisait de la musique, curieux de percer les secrets de ce tout nouvel instrument qu'il n'avait jamais vu, même au refuge de Schuester, il plaça ses doigts sur les touches de l'instrument et commença à en jouer, n'utilisant que dans un premier temps le seul clavier en face de lui. La portée de la musique produite par l'instrument n'avait d'égale que celle de son imposante taille. Blaine était fasciné par la tuyauterie par laquelle étaient diffusées les notes, il ne regardait même pas ses doigts filait sur le clavier de l'instrument comme il aimait le faire et il passa au clavier supérieur instinctivement tout en continuant à parfaitement jouer.

À quelques mètres de là, Mercedes tirait par la main un adulte vers la salle de musique afin de lui montrer tout le travail du jeune garçon _"Révérant John vous vous souvenez quand vous nous avez donné cette leçon sur l'histoire de la musique et vous aviez parler de Beethoven comme un prodige de la musique ? Eh bien j'en connais un aussi et il dort sous mon lit !"_ Alors qu'ils pénètrent dans la chapelle, Mercedes lui expliquant qu'elle ne lui avait montré que quelques gammes avant de partir pour l'école, ils se stoppèrent net au son de l'orgue et observèrent béa le jeune garçon jouait une symphonie à l'instrument.

La jeune fille s'avança dans l'église puis se retourna sur le révérant qui était fasciné par le spectacle qui se passait sous ses yeux, il croisa le regard de la jeune fille et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en fronçant les sourcils se demandant si cela était vrai, la jeune fille lui sourit en retour et hocha la tête pour le lui affirmer.

Lorsque Blaine finit son morceau, il fut acclamé par Mercedes et le révérant John qu'il fut surpris de voir un étage plus bas. Le jeune garçon vint à leur rencontre et encouragé silencieusement par Mercedes qui sautillait sur place, le révérant demanda à Blaine s'il pensait pouvoir être prêt pour ce soir jouait devant la paroisse un morceau à _l'orgue_. Blaine accepta avec plaisir l'invitation et fut aussitôt entraîné par Mercedes dans la salle de musique qui lui confia la partition d'un morceau joué régulièrement devant la paroisse et qu'il devrait apprendre pour le soir même.

Le révérant douta un instant de son idée lorsqu'il vit le jeune garçon s'asseoir à l'instrument le soir même devant la paroisse, se demandant si moins d'une journée n'était pas trop peu de temps laisser à un enfant pour apprendre un morceau. Ses doutes furent cependant réduits en poussières dès que les premières notes retentirent dans l'enceinte religieuse et c'est par un public conquis que le jeune prodige fut acclamé à la fin de sa prestation.

Définitivement convaincu du talent du jeune garçon, il était prêt à mettre en jeu l'estime que ses camarades musiciens avaient de lui afin de permettre à ce garçon d'utiliser et d'accroître encore plus son talent au sein d'une enceinte scolaire adaptée. Il ne pensait pas à une école avec une spécialité musicale, il pensait à la crème de la crème, là où peu importe l'âge que vous avait ce qui compte c'est votre talent et on vous y acceptera si vos faites vos preuves.

Il n'y a pour sûr qu'une seule école en Amérique qui remplit ses critères et donc qui exploiterait à bon escient tout le potentiel de ce jeune garçon :_ La Julliard._

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le révérant emmenait Blaine à la Julliard comme il le lui avait promis. Les professeurs et doyens de l'école était des amis du révérant et il n'eut aucun mal à inscrire Blaine au cours hors cursus de l'école. C'était une phase de test par laquelle il devait passer afin de faire ses preuves auprès des professeurs et des doyens. S'il s'avérait que le garçon possédait vraiment un talent et que poursuivre ses études au sein de la Julliard lui permettrait de progresser et de l'exploiter à bon escient alors il serait pleinement accepter parmi les élèves de l'école et intégrerait un cursus complet et officiel. C'était un garçon plein de mystère pour tout le monde, car il n'existait aucune trace de Blaine Anderson nulle part.

Le jeune garçon se retrouva plongé dans un univers totalement inconnu et en même temps tellement familier. Il reprenait son cursus scolaire, abandonné depuis qu'il s'était sauvé de l'orphelinat, mais le programme était totalement différent. La moindre matière concerné la musique : Solfège, histoire de la musique, pratique instrumentale, Blaine avait l'impression que le programme avait spécialement était fait pour lui et pour sa passion.

Cependant, il n'échappa pas à des cours particuliers à son attention qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui n'avait rien à voir avec la musique comme l'histoire, le français et les mathématiques. Il n'avait que 12 ans et sa culture ne pouvait pas être simplement concentrée sur la musique, il devait apprendre tout ce que chaque enfant apprend au cours de sa scolarité dans les écoles standard. Mais il constata qu'une heure de mathématique passait bien plus vite lorsque deux heures de pratique instrumentale suivait derrière. Le fait que Blaine ne soit entouré que d'adulte pendant les cours ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, pas même les regards étonnés ou intrigués des autres élèves lorsqu'il rentrait dans la classe, en fait il se sentait fier.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Blaine intégra pleinement la Julliard et son cursus lorsqu'il décrocha haut la main un 100% de réussite dans toutes les matières aux tests d'entrées de l'école. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de sortir sa botte secrète sur laquelle il travaillait depuis plusieurs semaines, une symphonie qu'il avait entièrement écrite lui-même. Elle n'était pas encore finie mais si cela avait été nécessaire, le jeune garçon avait bien assez d'idée pour la terminer en classe pendant un examen au cas où.

On ne peut pas vraiment dire que les choses se compliquèrent pour le jeune garçon après son admission officielle à Julliard, le travail était essentiellement le même avec un peu plus d'approfondissement, des cours plus lourds et plus riches en informations que le jeune garçon n'avait aucun mal à assimiler. Il possédait à présent une chambre étudiante au sein de l'école qui payait ses moindres frais, le jeune garçon n'ayant aucun moyen de payait par lui-même de toute façon.

On lui demandait en échange d'être un bon élève, même un très bon élève et d'apporter un plus au sein de l'école. Critères qu'il remplit sans aucun effort particulier et bientôt tout le monde au sein de l'école connaissait son nom, certains élèves ayant quasiment le double de son âge venaient de temps en temps lui demandait conseil sur un de leurs travaux, d'autres restaient trop fiers pour se rabaisser à venir demander de l'aide à un gamin de 12 ans. La seule difficulté que Blaine se devait donc d'affronter maintenant qu'il vivait au sein de l'école 24h/24 était la solitude. Il avait bien évidemment la permission de sortir et de temps en temps, Mercedes venait lui rendre visite mais elle n'était pas tout le temps là et bien souvent Blaine se retrouvait seul, et plongée dans son travail pour compenser.

* * *

___Combien de temps vais-je tenir debout_  
_Avec ma tête enfouie dans le sable ?_  
_Je commence avant de pouvoir arrêter,_  
_Avant de voir les choses dans le bon sens._

* * *

Les cours au sein de la Julliard venaient de se finir, les derniers élèves dans les salles de classe rangèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, d'autres se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs afin de récupérer leur valise et de répartir dans leur famille pour le weekend, d'autres encore comme Blaine restait sur place jusqu'à la reprise des cours le lundi.

Nous étions en novembre, il faisait nuit noire très tôt maintenant et Blaine préféré s'abstenir d'aller faire sa petite balade de fin de journée autour du campus ne sachant pas sur qui il pourrait tomber. Cependant, ce soir plus qu'un autre il aurait voulu aller se dégourdir les jambes, grimpés un peu partout et s'oxygéner. Il était encore un enfant et le besoin de se dépenser était bien là surtout qu'il passait ses semaines assis dans une salle de classe à étudier et pratiquer intensément. Le fait qu'il est connu la liberté avec Puck et Santana n'arrangeait pas les choses non plus, il ne se sentait pas en prison à la Julliard mais être constamment sérieux et ne jamais s'amuser commençais un peu beaucoup à lui peser. N'avoir personne avec qui s'amuser et simplement être amis était le noeud du problème, aussi.

Cette nuit était particulière pour lui et il aurait simplement voulu que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, soit à ses côtés. Il parcouru le couloir des auditoriums, tenant dans ses mains les partitions des morceaux qu'il devait apprendre, d'autres sur lesquels il travaillait, comptant s'installer sur la scène de son auditorium favori, éparpiller ses partitions et travailler jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Cependant, il se stoppa net face à la porte entrouverte de son endroit favori. Celui-ci était toujours fermé à clé, le professeur responsable de l'auditorium Mr Stewart lui avait donné un double des clés, connaissant les pratiques nocturnes de son jeune élève et ayant absolument confiance en lui. À part lui et le corps enseignant, personne n'avait accès à la pièce.

Blaine poussa délicatement la porte et la musique de celui d'un violon émana de l'endroit. Le jeune garçon eut beau réfléchir à toutes les solutions sur l'identité de la personne qui pourrait jouer ici à une heure pareil un vendredi soir, il ne trouva pas de réponse. Blaine entra dans l'auditorium et referma délicatement la porte derrière lui, lorsqu'il se retourna face à la scène un peu plus loin il ne vit que de dos la personne qui jouait du violon, un garçon à en juger par ses vêtements et sa coupe de cheveux semblant totalement absorber dans son morceau et Blaine était persuadé qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il s'avança lentement et sans bruit vers la scène, penchant sa tête sur le côté tentant d'apercevoir le visage de l'inconnu. Sa présence et sa silhouette lui étaient familières, Blaine reconnu le morceau qu'il jouait et attendit qu'il le finisse avant d'annoncer sa présence, ne voulant perturber le musicien dans son interprétation sous aucun prétexte surtout que celui-ci jouait merveilleusement bien.

Lorsque celui-ci joua les dernières notes avec brio sans aucune bavure, Blaine se surprit à applaudir. Le jeune musicien sursauta et se retourna vivement.

Blaine cessa à l'instant même ou il aperçut son visage d'applaudir, ses membres complètement gelés lorsqu'il reconnut l'inconnu. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et cessa de respirer l'espace d'un instant. _C'était lui. Juste lui._ Le jeune garçon au teint de porcelaine dans Washington square park, l'inconnu aux yeux aussi bleus que l'océan, le violoniste qui avait captivé l'attention de Blaine avec autant de puissance que la musique pouvait le faire.

Blaine dût cependant se ressaisir lorsqu'il manqua bientôt d'air et il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon quand il commença à reprendre son souffle.

Le jeune garçon au teint de porcelaine semblait aussi surpris que lui de le voir ici. Blaine avait un don pour créer des situations improbables, il semblerait. Cependant aucun d'eux ne prit la parole et ils restèrent à se fixer droit dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le violoniste affiche un grand sourire sur son visage et rigola, détournant le regard. Décontenancé par sa réaction, Blaine fronça les sourcils et fit inconsciemment la moue. Le garçon au teint de porcelaine reprit contenance et s'inclina devant Blaine.

- "Heureux que tu es apprécié ma prestation ! Dit le violoniste

- On devrait être des tonnes dans cette salle pour te féliciter ! Tu joues vraiment très bien ! Répondit aussitôt Blainz

- Je te retourne le compliment monsieur le guitariste de Washington square park ! Lui souria le garçon

- Oh, tu m'as reconnu alors.

- Tes cheveux sont plus courts et ta figure plus propre mais tu n'as pas changé de tête tu sais.

- Touché ! Je suis plutôt surpris de te voir ici, est ce que c'est ton Washington square park à toi ?

- Autrefois oui, je n'ai plus vraiment de raison de venir ici mais tu sais, quand on est attaché à un endroit ...

- On y revient toujours, ouais je connais ..."

Le visage du garçon s'était quelque peu assombri et Blaine se sentit gêner d'avoir peut-être posé une mauvaise question, préférant voir le jeune violoniste avec le sourire.

- "Je voudrais pas paraître rapia mais tu aurais pu me donner une pièce dans le parc quand tu m'as vu jouer quand même, il me semblait que tu avais apprécié le spectacle, dit Blaine, pour changer de sujet.

- Hey mais je suis revenu après ! Avec un billet en plus mais tu t'étais enfui avec ta copine ! Répondit le jeune garçon jouant les indigner.

- Ah ba euh, j'avais un truc à faire ... et quoi ?! Quelle copine ? J'ai pas de copine ! S'étonna le prodige.

- Si ta copine, la fille avec qui tu étais.

- Mais ce n'est pas ma copine !

- Ah, c'est ta soeur alors ?

- Elle ?! Oh mon Dieu non ...

- Donc euh ... c'est ta copine ?

- Non c'est ...

Blaine se stoppa dans son explication et réalisa quelle tournure un peu stupide avait pris la conversation, il en rigola et le violoniste fit de même. Le rire du jeune garçon au teint de porcelaine fit écho dans l'esprit de Blaine et il ne put s'empêcher de le fixer. Lorsque celui-ci reprit contenance et croisa le regard de Blaine, il fit face à un regard fasciné et intrigué dirigé vers sa personne.

- "J'aime beaucoup ton rire." Déclara la garçon aux cheveux frisés

Le jeune violoniste était à bout de souffle face à l'intensité du regard du garçon en face de lui, il avait l'impression qu'il lui sondait l'âme, comme s'il tentait de comprendre comment il fonctionnait. On ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça, comme s'il était la chose la plus fascinante au monde.

- "Kurt."

Blaine se ressaisit et cessa de fixer aussi intensément Kurt qu'il le faisait lorsqu'il découvrait quelque chose d'inconnu, n'arrivait pas à résoudre une énigme ou un problème ou tentait de comprendre la façon de fonctionner de toute chose dans l'univers. Attendait, _Kurt_ ?! Il pouvait enfin mettre un nom sur ce beau visage, peut-être que c'est cela qu'il recherchait en sondant l'âme de _Kurt_, il cherchait un prénom à mettre sur le fascinant inconnu et il semblerait que Kurt l'est bien compris, répondant à la question silencieuse de Blaine.

- Blaine.

- Enchanté Blaine ! J'ai cru devoir utiliser mon rayon X pour lire dans tes pensées et trouver ton prénom mais j'avoue que tu le fais mieux que moi !

- Je ... désolé, j'ai tendance à fixer les gens comme ça des fois.

- Ah, cela ne m'est pas exclusif alors, dommage ...

- Eh bien-

- Attends tu as bien dit Blaine ?! Comme Blaine Anderson ?!

- Euh, ouais ... qui de nous deux a un rayon X là ?

- Tu es le prodige de Julliard ! J'ai entendu parler de toi ! Whoua ! Je savais pas que c'était toi.

- Tu as entendu parler de moi ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Mercedes m'a dit qu'elle t'avait hébergé sous son lit et qu'après tu avais utilisé toutes ses feuilles blanches pour écrire des partitions, te transformant en Beethoven en apprenant un morceau à l'orgue en quelques heures ! Mr Stewart et les autres professeurs parlent beaucoup de toi aussi.

- Je savais pas que tout le monde parlé de moi comme ça ..., dit plutôt sombrement le prodige en fronçant les sourcils.

- Blaine, ça va ? Kurt descendit de la scène et se rapprocha du garçon qui avait la tête baissée.

- Ouais c'est juste que j'avais plutôt l'habitude qu'on dise que j'étais un cas désespéré avec des troubles psychologiques."

Kurt posa délicatement sa main sur le visage de Blaine et lui fit relever la tête tout doucement afin de plonger son regard bleu océan dans le sien mordoré.

- "Tu es exceptionnel Blaine, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire ! Si tu voyais à quel point les yeux de Mr Stewart s'illuminent lorsqu'il parle de toi, il est vieux, il a de l'expérience et je peux te dire qu'il en a vus passer des musiciens mais seul quelque uns ont su illuminer son regard comme toi tu le fais en ce moment !"

Certes les yeux de Mr Stewart pouvaient s'allumer comme des phares lorsque Blaine jouait d'un instrument il s'en fichait pas mal, c'était actuellement la lumière dans les yeux de Kurt qui gonflait le coeur de Blaine de fierté. Il ne se connaissait pas vraiment mais Kurt était déjà si émerveillé de sa personne, Blaine pourrait promettre là, maintenant, à n'importe qui, qu'il resterait à jamais la même personne que celle qu'il est actuellement s'il pouvait garder pour toujours ces lumières allumées dans les yeux de Kurt.

Il posa alors sa main sur celle de Kurt sur son visage et lui sourit sincèrement, croyant honnêtement les paroles que lui avait dites Kurt, en fait il pourrait croire n'importe quoi si c'était le garçon au teint de porcelaine qui le lui disait. Il était si facile d'être soi-même avec Kurt. Blaine eut l'étrange sentiment de se sentir vraiment heureux pour la première fois dans sa vie avec autre chose que la musique. Avec quelque chose de plus consistant, réel, vivant. Blaine n'avait aucune idée si Kurt ressentait actuellement la même chose mais son sourire était peut-être bien un signe.

* * *

_Et tout ces bruits, tout ces sons,_  
_Tous ces morceaux que j'ai trouvés,_  
_Et les oiseaux s'envolent à la vitesse du son,_  
_Pour te montrer comment tout a commencé. _

* * *

La connexion entre eux fut rompue lorsqu'une voix grave et imposante cria le prénom de Kurt depuis le couloir. Si l'un des dons de Blaine était bien connu, c'était son ouïe ultra sensible, et il reconnut à l'instant même où elle s'éleva dans les airs la voix de l'homme qui l'avait aidé à arriver à New York, autrement dit celle de_ Burt Hummel_ et bien que cela lui déplaise fortement de l'admettre, celle du père de Kurt.

Si Burt le voyez maintenant c'était fini, il le reconnaîtrait immédiatement et saurait de suite que d'un, ce n'est pas son vrai prénom et de deux, qu'il devrait être de retour à l'orphelinat à l'heure qu'il est. Blaine recula vers la scène, se libérant de l'emprise de la main de Kurt et sa joue gauche lui parut extrêmement froide sans sa main. Le châtain fronça les sourcils vers Blaine mais celui-ci lui sourit pour le rassurer. Kurt récupéra son violon et son archet qu'il avait posé sur la scène et rangea le tout. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'auditorium mais se retourna à mi-chemin sur Blaine qui le fixait intensément encore une fois.

- "Tu me repasses encore au rayon X, Blaine ! Souria le châtain.

- Oh désolé, je me demandais juste si on aller se revoir ?

- Eh bien tu habites ici je crois ?

- Oui je suis là 7 jours/7 en fait ...

- Pas de problème donc, je connais bien les professeurs de la Julliard ils me laisseront venir te voir ! Je serais le prince qui vient libérer la princesse de son donjon! Dit le violoniste en imitant un ton dramatique.

- Pourquoi c'est moi la princesse ?!

- Désolé mais bien que je trouve ça complètement macho, tu as déjà vu un prince enfermé dans un donjon attendant que la princesse arrive pour le sauver ?

- Ce n'est pas faux, on se revoit bientôt alors ?

- Demain c'est samedi donc à moins que tu ne comptes sortir faire la fête en boîte avec les élèves de la Julliard, je pourrais venir dans la soirée.

- C'est le plus beau des cadeaux que tu pourrais me faire !

- Cadeau ? Noël c'est dans un mois je t'offrirai certainement un truc bien plus sympa que ma présence ce jour-là !

- Crois moi c'est déjà super, et le cadeau que je t'offrirai sera certainement le meilleur de tous !

- Ne parie pas avec moi sur ce genre de chose Blaine Anderson ! Je suis un pro du shopping !

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un air de défi et se sourirent avant de se saluer de la main et que Kurt ne quitte l'auditorium. Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire malgré que Kurt soit parti, il monta sur la scène et étala toutes ses partitions sur le sol comme il le faisait toujours. Il s'assit en tailleur et écarta toutes les feuilles devant lui, il en sortit une vierge de sa pochette et la posa devant lui, crayon en main il sentit une toute nouvelle symphonie se jouer dans son esprit et son coeur qu'il devait absolument retranscrire.

Kurt ne le savait pas, en fait personne ne le savait à part Nick et Jeff à qui il pensait fort en ce moment, quelle date nous étions aujourd'hui. Blaine ne leur en voulait pas, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait vraiment fêté depuis qu'il était né en fait, mais aujourd'hui il se sentait heureux, Kurt lui avait silencieusement offert son amitié et c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ai jamais offert pour son _anniversaire_.

Car oui, aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Blaine Anderson ou Devon Warbler peut importe, et à ce jour son douzième anniversaire était le meilleur de sa vie.

* * *

La chanson chanté dans la chapelle : www. youtube watch?v=JiFXuj5I5Do&feature=g-hist

Kurt sera présent dans chaque chapitre maintenant ;)

**Paroles de la chanson "Speed of sound" de Coldplay**


	7. Connexion

Disclaimer: Glee appartient à la Fox and Mister Ryan Murphy.

Rating : **M** /!\ L'histoire sera en deux "arcs" l'un ne justifiant pas un rating M contrairement à l'autre, il suffit d'être patient je vous promets qu'il est justifié ;)

Principaux Pairings : Klaine (Amour) HummelBerry, Fabrummel, Blaintana, Blam. (Amitié)

Certains personnages seront certainement un peu **OOC** par rapport à leur caractère original dans Glee.

**Klaine pour Noël fidèles lecteurs ;) White Christmas est tout simplement sublime **

**Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes ! Et le plus important : Nous avons survécu à la fin du monde ! o/**

* * *

Mon nom est Kurt Hummel, j'ai 12 ans, je vis avec mon père à New-York et j'étudie dans un collège réputé et spécialisé dans la formation musicale et artistique. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à y entrer grâce aux recommandations de mes professeurs particuliers mais également grâce à mon nom.

En effet, Hummel est un nom connu dans le monde de la musique, surtout à New-York car ma mère Elisabeth Hummel était une grande violoniste diplômée de l'école de la Julliard. Elle _était_ car cela va faire quatre ans qu'elle nous a quittée. Un accident de voiture, un stupide accident pendant sa tournée. J'avais huit ans à l'époque et mon monde s'est écroulé.

Celle qui m'a donné la vie, qui m'a tout appris et qui me servait d'exemple était partie et honnêtement, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

J'ai appris à jouer du violon dès que j'ai su correctement en tenir un, fasciné par l'instrument mais aussi poussé par l'idée de ressembler à ma mère, cette magnifique femme qui a toujours su malgré son imposante carrière prendre le temps d'aimer son mari et son fils d'un amour sans limite. Après sa mort, je n'ai plus joué pendant un certain temps, son souvenir trop présent lorsque la musique produite par l'instrument s'élevait dans les airs et mon père penser ne plus jamais entendre le son du violon dans la maison. Si ce n'était pas moi qui jouais, c'était ma mère, une habitude qui s'était ancrée dans la vie de famille des Hummel.

Mon père n'avait aucune connaissance musicale, il était garagiste et la musique classique était loin d'être sa tasse de thé jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ma mère. Il a appris à apprécier la beauté de ce genre musicale, enfin, que si c'était moi ou ma mère qui jouait, parce que sinon aller voir une symphonie dans laquelle ni sa femme ni son fils ne jouait c'était comme me faire regarder un match de football ou de basket à la télé, une torture.

La mort de ma mère nous a énormément rapproché. On ne pouvait dire que c'était _normal_ que je sois plus proche de ma mère que de mon père à l'époque, mais notre passion commune est le temps que nous passions ensemble lorsqu'elle me donnait des cours avait inévitablement créé un lien très puissant entre elle et moi. Lien qu'à présent j'entretiens également avec mon père même s'il est fondamentalement différent, mais pas moins puissant.

Je ne le remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir poussé à reprendre la musique et le violon, car aujourd'hui ce n'était plus la tristesse que je ressentais lorsque je jouais de l'instrument de ma mère mais un profond bonheur et une profonde connexion avec elle, peu importe où elle pouvait se trouver.

Ma mère m'avait un jour parlé de cette_ connexion_ que l'on pouvait créer entre deux êtres grâce à la musique, le plus souvent avec ceux qui partageaient notre univers car ils pouvaient eux aussi en retour tisser la_ connexion_. Au-delà d'une connexion elle m'avait parlé d'une _musique_, une musique si puissante qu'elle pouvait balayer toutes vos convictions d'un seul coup, une musique unique, personnelle, celle qui puisait ses notes dans les battements et l'essence de votre coeur.

Il n'existait qu'une seule personne dans le monde entier dont le coeur pouvait produire la même musique que la vôtre. Si vous la trouviez, si vous l'entendiez, vous en deviendriez_ ivre_. Un peu comme un drogué qui a besoin de sa dose d'héroïne, un alcoolique de son verre de whisky, vous deviendrez ivre de la musique de vos coeurs qui battent à l'unisson. À un tel point que si elle s'éloigne et que vous la perdait, peut-être pour toujours, votre musique comme elle l'a toujours fait reflétera ce que vous êtes, l'ombre de vous-mêmes.

J'étais fasciné par les paroles de ma mère qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un livre de conte, des paroles magiques. Je lui ai alors demandé si elle avait déjà connu ça, elle m'a répondu que non, que souvent on ne trouvait pas cette personne qui nous était si semblable dans ce vaste monde mais que nous en étions pas moins heureux et qu'elle aimait mon père plus que tout bien qu'il ne sache pas jouer une seule note d'un quelconque instrument.

Elle avait ajouté que parfois c'était mieux comme ça, ne pas connaitre ce genre de_ connexion_ avec quelqu'un d'autre car souvent on la perdait et on ne pouvait plus vraiment vivre heureux pour le reste de sa vie.

Ma mère prenait plaisir à enseigner le solfège aux élèves de la Julliard lorsqu'elle avait un peu de temps, et c'était _une de ces brillantes élèves_ qui avait connu cette situation qui c'était confié à elle.

Le temps passa, mon talent naturel pour le violon ne cessa de croître et me permit d'intégrer une prestigieuse école de musique. Je me prédestinai à être comme ma mère, sa relève, et personne jusqu'à présent n'en doutait. Même les professeurs de la Julliard s'impatientaient de me voir grandir et d'intégrer l'école. Professeurs qui me connaissaient depuis toujours, ma mère étant leur ancienne élève et professeur de temps à autre elle m'emmenait toujours avec elle là-bas, j'ai grandi entre les murs de la Julliard que je connaissais comme ma poche.

C'était un vendredi comme les autres lorsque je l'ai rencontré ou plutôt, revu.

Mon père finissant son travail plus tard le vendredi soir et le weekend, j'ai pris l'habitude d'aller l'attendre à la Julliard plutôt que de rester bêtement dehors devant mon école, et au moins j'étais en sécurité.

Mr Stewart, très proche de ma mère, me donnait toujours sa clé pour accéder à l'auditorium dont il avait la charge pour jouer de mon instrument en attendant l'arrivée de mon père. Depuis quelque temps lui et les autres professeurs ne cessaient de parler d'un jeune garçon au talent prodigieux qui avait récemment intégré l'école et ne cessait de les étonner. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer la personne en question, je ne savais que son prénom : _Blaine Anderson._

Mais à présent c'était chose faite et bizarrement, lorsque qu'enfin j'ai découvert l'identité du jeune prodige je n'ai même pas était étonné. C'est comme si je l'avais toujours su.La douce mélodie de son prénom faisait écho à celle des battements de mon coeur.

* * *

Nous étions samedi, au beau milieu de l'après-midi, alors que la plupart des enfants étaient surement en train de s'amuser dans les rues ou les parcs de New York, Kurt attendait impatiemment dans le couloir du bâtiment C d'assister au cours de musique particulier pour quelques élèves du collège de Mme Johnson. Cela faisait déjà un bon quart d'heure que lui et les autres élèves attendaient l'arrivée de la vieille femme lorsqu'une tornade se jeta sur lui et faillit le renverser. Comme d'habitude.

- "Bon sang Rachel fait attention ! J'ai mon violon avec moi !"

_Rachel Berry_, sa voisine et camarade de classe, une source d'énergie inépuisable et un caractère de diva. Les deux enfants se connaissaient depuis toujours et avaient toujours tout fait ensemble. Rachel avait intégré le collège grâce à sa magnifique voix et son talent en danse, elle désirait devenir actrice à Broadway. Elle ne pratiquait pas d'instrument mais ne restait pas moins fan de la musique classique et était à ce jour, avec son père, sa plus grande admiratrice.

- "Désolé Kurt ! Mais j'ai fais aussi vite que je le pouvais pour venir te l'annoncer !

- M'annoncer quoi ?

- Mme Johnson est absente pendant un certain temps. Apparemment elle serait tombée dans les escaliers du métro, poussé par la cohue général.

- Qu'est qu'elle faisait dans le métro? Elle est riche comme Crésus !

- J'sais pas ! Mais au moins tu as ton samedi pendant un certain temps maintenant, donc je pensais que tu pourrais venir avec moi au cours de danse classique du coup !

- Rachel, je n'ai pas mes affaires.

- C'est pas grave ça je-

- Je ne mettrai pas de tutu ou ton affreuse tenue rose et blanche de rechange ! Hors de question !

- Hey ! Mais elle te va super bien !

- C'est pas parce que les affaires de filles me vont souvent bien que je vais me travestir ...

Kurt se renfrogna. Il savait que les affaires de filles lui allaient aussi bien que les affaires de garçon. Il se souvenait que lorsqu'il était petit, lui et Rachel se rendait discrètement dans la chambre de sa mère et essayait ses tenues, marchés avec ses chaussures à talons en imitant les mannequins de la télévision. Il ne pouvait faire ça que chez Kurt car Rachel avait deux papas et donc les affaires féminines ne remplissaient pas les placards, à part ceux de Rachel, Kurt trouvait d'ailleurs son style un peu douteux et d'assez mauvais goût mais il ne voulait pas vexer son amie, bien qu'un jour il faudrait qu'elle voit la vérité en face, nous étions à New York après tout.

Autant que la musique, la mode était sacrée pour Kurt. Il s'était découvert cette seconde passion lorsqu'il demanda pour la énième fois à son père de lui acheter le dernier Vogue et que celui-ci lui fit remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus une seule place de disponible sur l'étagère de la salle à force d'accumuler les exemplaires.

Une autre question sur un possible intérêt qu'il pourrait avoir lui avait effleurait l'esprit un jour également lorsqu'il découvrit la collection secrète de magazine de mode de l'un des papas de Rachel dans un placard ouvert par inadvertance alors qu'il aidait la jeune fille à chercher une cravate dans les affaires de ses parents.

La comparaison entre lui et Mr Berry était inévitable sur le moment et Kurt s'imagina à la place de l'homme l'espace d'un instant, habitant dans un quartier tranquille de New York en ayant brillamment réussi dans sa carrière musicale, père d'une petite fille ou d'un petit garçon et à son côté son mari. _Un mari._

Et Kurt referma aussitôt le placard comme si cela pourrait chasser l'idée de son esprit. Il se retourna vers Rachel et l'observa de haut en bas. Bon, il n'était définitivement pas attiré par la jeune fille mais cela ne voulait rien dire, il était jeune après tout et son rêve de carrière dans la musique était le plus important, il n'avait pas le temps de se trouver une copine comme dans les films à l'eau de rose que lui et Rachel adorait regarder ... ou _un copain_.

En repensant à ce moment plus que frustrant de sa vie, l'image du garçon aux cheveux frisés lui traversa l'esprit et il se souvint alors qu'il n'était que trois heures de l'après-midi, s'il se dépêchait il pourrait arriver pour l'intercours à Julliard.

Alors que Rachel avait apparemment continué de parler pendant sa longue réflexion, il l'a pris brusquement dans ses bras pour la faire taire et la relâcha aussitôt avant de prendre son instrument et de se mettre à courir le long du couloir vers la sortie.

- "J'y vais Rachel ! Bon cours de danse !

- Hey ! Mais où tu vas comme ça ?!

- On ce dit à ce soir !"

Kurt n'entendit pas la jeune fille lui répondre car il était déjà hors du bâtiment et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Il passa le portail du collège et couru dans les rues de New York bien plus vite qu'il ne s'en croyait capable.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la Julliard et entra dans la prestigieuse école, il se stoppa net en plein milieu du hall et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quel cours avait Blaine actuellement. Ce qui pose problème pour le trouver vu l'immensité des locaux.

Il se dirigea vers les bureaux de l'administration et pâlit à la vue de l'immense fil d'attente d'élèves qui attendaient devant les bureaux. Il regarda nerveusement sa montre, s'il ne se dirigeait pas maintenant vers la salle de cours ou se trouvait Blaine pour tenter de l'intercepter à la sortie il le raterait et devrait attendre l'heure suivante pour le voir.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut _Maddy_, une vieille dame qui avait maintes fois prit soin de lui quand il était tout petit, quand sa mère ne pouvait pas l'emmener au cours dans l'auditorium et qui plus est, secrétaire à l'administration. Il courut après elle et la vieille femme se retourna vers lui en souriant. Elle l'emmena avec lui jusqu'à son bureau et chercha l'emploi du temps de Blaine dans sa paperasse

- " Anderson, Anderson ... Ah ! Le voilà ! Il est actuellement en cours de solfège avec _Mme Stevens_ et après ça il a cours en auditorium avec _Mr Stewart_. Je n'ai pas besoin de te communiquer les salles je suppose ?

- Non ça va aller, merci Maddy !"

Kurt l'embrassa sur la joue, confia son violon à la vieille femme qui le mettrait en sécurité et sortit à toute allure des bureaux de l'administration. Il fila à travers les couloirs et entre les groupes d'élèves, descendit les escaliers en glissant sur les rambardes puis ralentit la cadence enfin arrivé non loin de sa destination. Il passa devant plusieurs salles de classe observant l'intérieur de chacune d'entre elles afin de repérer Mme Stevens et c'est au bout de la 4ème classe qu'il l'aperçut.

Les salles de classe de la Julliard sont très grandes et très éclairées, des fenêtres sur le moindre pan de mur notamment sur les murs autour de la porte de la salle de classe qui permettait d'observer de l'extérieur ce qui se passer à l'intérieur.

Mme Stevens faisait des allers-retours entre les grandes tables ou des groupes pouvant aller jusqu'à quatre élèves pouvait s'assoir et observait discrètement en passant le travail de ses élèves, prête à répondre à la moindre question si besoin. Mme Stevens était un excellent professeur et rare était ceux qui ne comprenait pas ses cours de solfège aussi dur que cela puisse être, c'est ainsi qu'elle finissait toujours ses leçons en avance et permettait aux élèves durant les vingt minutes de cours restantes de s'avancer sur leurs devoirs, réviser leur cours de solfège, composer leur propre gamme ou discuter discrètement ensemble sur un projet commun.

Kurt la suivit des yeux et la vit faire demi-tour à mi-chemin évitant intentionnellement le fond de la salle de classe. Le garçon fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas son genre d'éviter un élève ou même un groupe, mais il ne pouvait pas apercevoir le fond de la classe et celui qu'elle ignore intentionnellement. Kurt changea de fenêtre pour changer son point de vue sur la classe et pouvoir résoudre ce mystère. Son coeur rata un battement quand il aperçut Blaine.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue du garçon aux cheveux frisés qui semblait absorbé dans son travail, trop absorbé pour le voir, trop absorbé pour voir _quoi que ce soit_ même.

De là où il était maintenant, Kurt pouvait très bien voir Blaine et les expressions de son visage, ses yeux plissés dans la concentration suivant sans cligner une seule fois son crayon écrire sur la partition, son poignet s'agitant frénétiquement comme si le temps lui manquait pour écrire ce qu'il voulait, sa main gauche prit de légères convulsions et ses doigts frappant dans un rythme particulier dont seul Blaine avait le secret. Mme Stevens de retour de son énième voyage de long en large dans la classe s'avança cette fois-ci vers la table de Blaine, où il n'y avait que Blaine d'ailleurs, et passa discrètement derrière lui en jetant un oeil à son travail puis répartit dans sa ronde habituelle vers le devant de la classe.

Kurt ne manqua pas ses yeux qui s'ouvrirent en grands lorsqu'elle aperçut le travail du brun, et Mme Stevens était rarement étonnée, Blaine n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Le châtain, très observateur, n'avait remarqué aucun froncement de sourcils, aucun changement de posture ou de changement de rythme dans la cadence effréné de son écriture et pourtant la plupart des élèves n'aimaient pas quand il sentait le regard observateur de leur professeur sur leur travail.

On aurait pu crier au feu, Blaine ne l'aurait même pas remarqué. Il était totalement absorbé dans son travail, à l'intérieur d'une bulle que rien ne pouvait percer, et il était totalement fascinant de l'observer à l'oeuvre. Son regard dément et la rapidité avec laquelle son corps travaillait avait cependant un côté malsain, ce détachement de la réalité devait être mesuré et personne ne semblait remarquer à quel point Blaine y avait profondément plongé. Kurt se sentait presque mal de le voir comme ça, il voulait entrer dans la salle de classe et enlacer Blaine de toutes ses forces en lui chuchotant que tout aller bien, qu'il était là maintenant.

_"Le génie et la folie vont souvent ensemble"_

Ce fut cependant la sonnerie qui sortit Blaine de son état de transe et le ramena à la réalité. Kurt aurait vraiment été inquiet qu'il ne réagisse pas à l'assourdissante sonnerie qui était tout sauf mélodieuse pour une École de musique.

Les élèves sortirent en trombe de la salle de classe et se précipitèrent dans les couloirs. C'était la pause de 15h30, tout l'établissement se ruer vers la cafétéria afin d'acheter un excellent cookie, muffin ou n'importe quelles autres pâtisseries sortant du four et uniquement vendu du lundi au samedi de 15h30 à 16h. Mais tout le monde savait qu'à 15h45 il n'en restait plus une seule.

Le seul qui ne semblait pas pressé de sortir de classe était Blaine. Blaine qui semblait perdu au beau milieu de ses partitions, les regardant toute une par une et essayant désespérément de les trier. Kurt se tenait à l'entrée de la classe le regardant à l'oeuvre en souriant, mais il ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps face aux expressions faciales contrariées et désespérées de l'autre garçon.

Blaine releva la tête, reconnaissant ce rire si particulier entre tous et un sourire digne des pubs de dentifrice se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut Kurt. Ce dernier le salua de la main, salut que Blaine voulut lui rendre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses deux mains tenaient ses partitions, et en quelques secondes il les reposa sur la table, regroupant ensemble toutes ses autres partitions dans un même tas, abandonnant tout espoir de les trier. Ce qu'il ne faisait jamais généralement, quitte à prendre les 30 minutes de pause pour tout trier, on est perfectionniste ou on ne l'est pas !

Mais lorsque Kurt est présent, ces petites choses qui font son quotidien n'ont plus d'importance. Et c'est en tenant son tas de partitions contre son torse que Blaine se dirigea, se précipita, vers Kurt.

- "Tu es là !

- Bien sûr ! Je te l'avais promis ! Kurt Hummel tient toujours ses promesses !"

* * *

_Je suis venu ici avec un fardeau,_

_Et je me sens tellement plus léger,_

_Maintenant que je t'ai rencontré._

* * *

Blaine était plus souriant que jamais, ce qui rendait Kurt incroyablement heureux également, se sentant une nouvelle fois sondé dans l'âme par les yeux pétillants du garçon, cette même fascination que celle qu'il avait aperçue dans ses yeux lorsqu'il travaillait quelques minutes plus tôt. Le châtain s'accrocha au bras du brun et ensemble ils marchèrent à travers les couloirs de l'école.

- "Tu es arrivé il y a longtemps ?

- 5 minutes, mon professeur de violon n'est pas là alors je suis venu te voir pour la pause de 15h30.

- Oh, seulement pour la pause ?

-Non bien sûr que non, je vais t'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu es fini les cours ! Tu es en auditorium avec Mr Stewart après n'est ce pas ?"

Blaine fronça les sourcils et le regarda en souriant.

-" Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai mes sources ! lui répondit Kurt en lui faisant un clin d'oeil."

Ils continuèrent à avancer dans les couloirs jusqu'à déboucher sur le hall qui menait à la cafétéria. Un brouhaha digne des manifestations de rue émanait de l'endroit et les portes battantes étaient même coincées contre les murs par le surplus d'élèves qui espéraient encore avoir la chance d'acheter une pâtisserie.

Kurt regardait perplexe la scène devant lui, haussant un sourcil devant cette jungle d'élèves en proie à leur plus bas instinct, celui de manger, et il se dit que parfois lorsque lui et Rachel se sentait un peu au-dessus de tout le monde et bien, ce n'était pas vraiment une illusion.

Trop occupé à observer la scène, il n'entendit pas arriver de derrière lui le skateur qui se dirigeait droit dans la cohue lui aussi.

Contrairement à Blaine, qui était occupée pendant ce laps de temps a observer la main chaleureuse de Kurt accrocher à son bras, et qui était loin d'être sourd. Pas avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans les rues New-Yorkaises et tous ses réflexes qu'il a dû accroître pour survivre tout au long de sa vie.

Il tourna vivement sa tête par-dessus son épaule et vit l'ombre d'une personne foncer droit sur eux, après ça ce n'était que l'instinct de survie. Il libéra ses mains de ses partitions qui s'étalèrent sur le sol et poussa rapidement Kurt sur le côté, la rapidité et la puissance de ses réflexes cependant les firent vaciller puis tomber sur le sol. Blaine avait placer sa main dans le dos de Kurt et une à l'arrière de sa tête afin d'amoindrir le choc mais il ne s'en sentait pas moins coupable d'avoir fait tomber le châtain qui était à présent sous lui.

Le skateur passa à toute vitesse à l'endroit où ils étaient quelques secondes plus tôt sans se soucier de rien et quelques partitions s'envolèrent dans les airs lorsqu'il roula près d'elles. Blaine se releva un peu et appuya ses mains des deux côtés de la tête de Kurt en le regardant affolé.

- "Oh mon Dieu ! Kurt tu vas bien ?! Je t'ai pas fait mal ?! Je suis désolé ! Kurt tu as-"

Le châtain qui avait fermé les yeux jusque-là pour mieux encaisser le choc n'avait rien sentit du tout grâce aux préventions du brun et il ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour croiser celui mordoré de Blaine lorsqu'il l'entendit paniquer pour rien. Ce qui eut d'ailleurs le don de le faire taire. Aucun des deux garçons n'osés faire le moindre geste en vue de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

Kurt allongé au beau milieu du Hall de la Julliard non loin d'une cafétéria bondée avec Blaine, le magnifique Blaine, au-dessus de lui qui le dévorait des yeux.

Le mutisme de Kurt inquiétait tout de même un peu Blaine, et quite à casser la magie de l'instant il s'apprêtait à lui redemander s'il allait bien lorsque la main du garçon au visage de porcelaine vint délicatement se poser sur la joue du garçon au teint mat, comme elle l'avait fait la veille dans l'auditorium pour le rassurer.

À cet instant il n'y avait pas besoin de mot, tout était dit.

Blaine lui sourit, profondément rassuré, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de s'inquiéter pour ça, avec Puck et tous les autres enfants il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient poussés ou balancés des choses les uns sur les autres mais Kurt ressemblait vraiment à une poupée de porcelaine que l'on fissurait au moindre choc, et les fissures sont irréversibles.

- "Tes ... Tes partitions."

Blaine, complètement hypnotisé par le bleu des yeux de Kurt s'était rapproché de plus en plus près de son visage pour mieux les observer, mais se ressaisit au son de la voix du garçon et se rendit compte de sa proximité avec le visage du châtain, ainsi que des rougeurs sur ses joues. _Oh mon Dieu._ Il fallait vraiment qu'il se contrôle avec lui. Kurt n'était pas un objet, il ne pourrait pas l'observer sous toutes les coutures aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait comme il le faisait avec la moindre chose d'habitude, c'était une personne ! Et il allait surement le prendre pour un malade mental après ça, pensa Blaine.

- "Mes ... euh ... Quoi ? bafouilla le frisé

- Tes partitions, Blaine. Elles sont par terre et au-dessus de ta tête, en fait.

Le brun releva immédiatement la tête et vit quelqu'une de ces partitions encore en train de voler dans les airs avant de se poser délicatement sur le sol. Il se releva rapidement par automatisme et se précipita pour les attraper, laissant Kurt encore sous l'émotion d'avoir eu le visage de Blaine aussi près du sien.

Il retourna cependant rapidement sur ces pas afin d'aider Kurt à se relever et ils se fixèrent encore un instant alors que leurs mains ne semblaient pas vouloir se délier. Blaine encore gêné de la précédente situation relâcha le premier son emprise et se hâta consciencieusement à ramasser ses partitions. Kurt fit de même de son côté et rendit les feuilles à Blaine en lui souriant, décidé à effacer cet air timide et gêné du visage de l'autre garçon. Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge rappela à Blaine que son prochain cours commençait dans 10 minutes et avec Kurt ils se dirigèrent vers l'auditorium.

* * *

_Tu es un roc sur lequel je me tiens._

_Tu es la mer sur laquelle je flotte._

* * *

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'auditorium et le dôme qui était d'habitude désert lorsque Blaine venait travailler et Kurt jouer était aujourd'hui rempli d'étudiants de toutes classes, tout âges et pratiquant toutes sortes instruments. Blaine se sentit reprendre confiance en lui et sautilla sur place en regardant toute l'agitation des musiciens dans l'auditorium, il tourna la tête vers Kurt mais son sourire se fana lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il pensait être de la nostalgie sur le visage du châtain.

Dans un élan de courage il lui prit la main et la serra délicatement pour attirer son attention, Kurt se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Pui il l'a rlâcha et Blaine dans l'allée jusqu'à la scène où Mr Stewart, le chef de l'orchestre symphonique, préparait ses affaires et la partition du morceau sur lequel l'ensemble de l'orchestre travaillait en ce moment. Lorsque le professeur vit Blaine arriver, toute trace de stress disparut de son visage et il sourit à son élève.

-" Te voilà Blaine ! J'ai amené ton violon, il est là."

Mr Stewart saisit l'étui contenant l'instrument et le donna à Blaine. Le vieil homme habitait lui aussi dans l'enceinte de la Julliard et proposait au jeune garçon de transporter son instrument avec lui pour son cours plus tard dans la journée afin que Blaine n'est pas à le porter toute la journée avec lui. Ce qui était en quelque sorte du favoritisme car tous les autres élèves avaient à le faire, le garçon en était conscient.

- "Bon, tu as travaillé le morceau je suppose ?

- Bien sûr monsieur ! Quelque passage difficile cependant mais je travaille afin de surmonter ça.

- Parfait ! Monsieur Hummel n'est-il pas avec vous ?"

Blaine fronça les sourcils se demandant comment son professeur, qu'il n'avait vu qu'au matin, pouvait savoir que Kurt était avec lui.

- "Oui il est à l'entrée mais, comment savait vous qu'il est avec moi ?

- Je l'ai vu hier avec son père, il m'a dit qu'il avait fait ta connaissance dans l'auditorium et qu'il reviendrait te voir demain et comme je sais que Mme Johnson son professeur et une amie à moi, n'est pas en mesure de donner son cours, j'ai supposé qu'il avait rappliqué ici.

- Supposition exacte monsieur ! Blaine en profita pour en savoir un peu plus. Donc, vous connaissez Kurt ?

- Bien sûr ! Depuis qu'il est bébé, sa mère était une de mes élèves à la Julliard et c'était une très grande violoniste ! Il a grandi ici en quelque sorte.

- Elle "était" ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est peut-être pas à moi de vous dire tout ça Blaine."

Le brun hocha la tête, Kurt ne lui avait pas encore raconté son histoire et ce n'était certainement pas aux autres de le faire. Si un jour il racontait son histoire à Kurt, cela ne devait venir que lui et de lui seul. Ces précieuses informations permettaient de mieux comprendre le châtain et ce mystérieux air de nostalgie qu'il semblait avoir quelques minutes auparavant, notamment cette aisance qu'il avait en parcourant les couloirs de la Julliard et expliquait le fait qu'il est également accès à l'auditorium le soir après les cours.

Grandir au milieu de la musique. Enfant d'une grande musicienne. C'était peut-être ça que Blaine avait perçu chez Kurt, _l'âme d'un musicien._

- "Allez donc le chercher Blaine, j'aimerais lui parler.

- Tout de suite monsieur."

Blaine remonta l'allée jusqu'à la porte de l'auditorium et tendit la main vers Kurt sans vraiment ce rendre compte de son geste. Kurt joignit immédiatement et tout naturellement sa main à la sienne et se laissa emmener par Blaine à travers l'auditorium jusqu'à la scène. Mr Stewart les regarda arriver en souriant, heureux que les deux garçons qu'ils voyaient comme de futur grand musicien soit si proches.

- "Ah monsieur Hummel ! Content de vous voir de retour parmi nous ! Le salua le vieil homme d'une poignée de main.

- Bonjour Monsieur Stewart ! Oui ça fait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu assister à un cours.

- Maddy m'a donné ça pour vous tout à l'heure, vous l'aviez déposé dans son bureau lors de votre arrivée. Le professeur saisit un autre étui posé sur la scène et le tendit à Kurt qui s'empressa de la prendre.

- Nous feriez-vous l'honneur de participer au cours d'aujourd'hui Kurt ?"

Les yeux de Kurt s'agrandirent et il ressera son emprise sur l'étui de son instrument alors que Blaine ressemblait au chat de Cheshire tellement son sourire sur son visage était grand

- "Mais je ne sais pas quel morceau vous jouez, je vais tout gâcher dans l'harmonie de l'orchestre!

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça vous connaissez très bien ce morceau ! Prenez donc place avec monsieur Anderson dans l'orchestre je suis certain qu'il a un double de la partie joué par les violons.

- Assurément !" S'exclama Blaine.

Et avant même que Kurt n'est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour sa défense il était de nouveau entraîné par un Blaine surexcité à travers l'auditorium. Ils slalomèrent entre quelques allées et s'installèrent dans la section réservée au violon. Blaine fouilla dans ses partitions qu'il avait soigneusement rangées tout à l'heure et saisit celle du morceau que l'orchestre étudiait et pratiquait en ce moment. Le châtain s'installa prudemment sur sa chaise regardant nerveusement un peu partout dans l'auditorium, ce que Blaine ne manqua pas de constater.

- "Kurt tout va bien ? Tu as l'air, nerveux ?

- Oh c'est rien voyons, je vais jouer un morceau que je ne connais même pas parmi l'un plus brillants orchestres symphoniques de la Julliard, je savais que ça arriverait un jour, mais seulement dans quelques années en fait ! Répondit sarcastiquement le châtain

- Hey tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Dit Blaine en saisissant la main de Kurt qui tournait et retournait nerveusement une bague sur son doigt.

- Je vais me ridiculiser.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Kurt ! Je t'ai entendu jouer rappelles-toi, et c'était loin d'être ridicule !

- C'était un morceau que je connaissais ! Comment-

- Ok ok écoute-moi maintenant. Blaine resserra son emprise sur la main de Kurt qu'il tenait déjà et lui saisit son autre main dans une même étreinte. Tu vas être incroyable Kurt ! Non mais regarde tes mains ! Rien qu'en les touchant je ne peux ressentir tout leur potentiel ! Alors tu vas prendre ton violon, étudier cette partition et tout déchirer, ok ?

- Pourquoi ça marche quand c'est toi qui dis des trucs comme ça ?

- Appelle moi Dieu. Lui répondit le frisé en bombant le torse.

- Dans tes rêves Anderson !

- C'est ce qu'on verra !"

Les garçons se sourirent mutuellement puis Blaine libéra les mains de Kurt. Il saisit un double du morceau pour Kurt et le plaça sur son pupitre. Ils sortirent leurs instruments de leurs étuis et entamèrent tous les réglages pour être fin prêt lorsque Mr Stewart rappellerait tout le monde à l'ordre. Alors que Blaine, plus rapide que l'éclair, commençait déjà à réviser quelque passage du morceau, Kurt toujours nerveux vit cependant un espoir pointer le bout de son nez quand il étudia la partition du morceau.

-" Dieu existe!

- Ah enfin tu admets mon existence ! S'exclama Blaine interrompant ses révisions.

- Quand je parle de Dieu je parle de Beethoven, Blaine !

- Ouch, je fais pas le poids.

- 1er mouvement de la symphonie n°6 "Pastorale" de Beethoven ! Oh mon Dieu.

- Hum! Alors c'est ton genre de mec." Kurt lui écrasa le pied avec son talon, et Blaine se tordit plus de rire que de douleur.

- C'est toi qui m'appelleras bientôt Dieu, Anderson ! Je connais ce morceau sur le bout des doigts !

- Ne m'incite pas à te provoquer dans un duel de violon, Hummel ! Je sais faire des miracles !

- Oui mais en attendant tu joues trop aigu sur la troisième ligne."

À présent c'était Kurt qui ressemblait au chat de Cheshire et Blaine qui fronçait les sourcils. Le violon n'était pas la spécialité de Blaine même s'il aimait beaucoup l'instrument, ces instruments de prédilection étaient sans hésiter la guitare et le piano, il était en amour avec eux.

C'est à ce moment que Mr Stewart frappa dans ses mains et demanda le silence. Les élèves encore debout s'installèrent à leur place et ceux qui ne faisaient pas partis de l'orchestre quittèrent l'auditorium. En moins d'une minute le silence et l'ordre régnèrent dans la salle, et tous les regards étaient fixés sur le chef d'orchestre.

Mr Stewart balaya la salle du regard et fixa volontairement Blaine et Kurt un peu plus longtemps. Il ouvrit les bras et lança l'orchestre dans les premières notes du morceau de Beethoven.

* * *

Comme ont pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'Alphonse Stewart, son orchestre était brillant, mélodieux, magnifique.

Ses élèves sérieux et doués ne laissèrent s'échapper aucune fausse note et jouaient dans une parfaite harmonie. Il aurait pu les guider les yeux fermés mais il aimait par-dessus tout admirer la concentration de ses élèves sur leurs traits, la musique émaner de leurs instruments et s'élever dans l'auditorium comme un halo divin.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer en particulier les deux plus jeunes musiciens de l'orchestre jouer côte à côte, aussi concentré que n'importe quels adultes dans cette salle, mais cette concentration et cet amour de la musique était inestimable à admirer sur les traits de jeunes enfants.

_Très peu d'expérience, juste beaucoup de talent._

Et bien que l'orchestre ne fasse qu'un tout au long du morceau, les deux jeunes garçons formaient un véritable duo à part.

_Il y a eux, et il y a nous, surtout nous._

Kurt n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'adrénaline couler dans ses veines lorsqu'il jouait un morceau en groupe. Peut-être était-ce à cause du magnifique auditorium dans lequel il jouait, spécialement conçu pour ne rendre la musique qu'encore plus belle, ou peut-être était ce dû au nombre impressionnant de talentueux musiciens tous réunis au même endroit qui jouaient le même morceau tous au même moment, ou encore grâce à Mr Stewart l'un des meilleurs chefs d'orchestres !

Ou tout simplement parce qu'il jouait avec un ami, avec Blaine. Il était seul depuis le décès de sa mère, Rachel ne jouait pas d'instrument, si son père, ni Mercedes ni personne. Il y avait ses amis des cours de violon au collège bien sûr mais ... et bien finalement c'était surement parce que c'était avec _Blaine._

Tout était différent quand c'était avec Blaine, tout était nouveau, tout était à redécouvrir. C'était très déstabilisant et très enivrant en même temps. Il n'avait pas ressenti cette _connexion_ avec quelqu'un depuis le décès de sa mère et il en aurait surement oublié l'effet s'il n'avait pas rencontré le garçon.

Lorsque les violons cessèrent de jouer pour quelque temps, Kurt se risqua à jeter un oeil à Blaine et quitta sa partition des yeux, il connaissait le morceau après tout. Ce qu'il ne risquait pas de croiser c'était le regard du brun, celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, la sérénité peinte sur son visage mais l'incontournable ride de la concentration bien présente entre ses sourcils. Encore une facette de Blaine que Kurt découvrait, entre tout à l'heure dans le cours de Mme Stevens et maintenant, ce garçon avait des façons de se concentrer qui était le jour et la nuit !

Mais alors qu'il ne s'y attendait absolument pas, Blaine tourna la tête vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien, son regard mordoré brillant de mille feux, et Kurt eut l'impression d'entendre un tambour au loin, les battements d'un tambour que l'on appelle le coeur. Mais ce n'était pas son coeur qu'il entendait et pourtant, il battait au même rythme que le sien.

_Tout était différent, tout était nouveau, tout était à redécouvrir._

* * *

_Tu es celui que je voulais trouver,_

_Et quiconque essaierait de te renier,_

_Doit être inconscient._

* * *

Mr Stewart félicita ses élèves de leur excellent travail et leur annonça qu'ils étudieraient prochainement une nouvelle symphonie. Les élèves le remercièrent et rangèrent soigneusement leurs instruments avant de quitter l'auditorium puis l'école après cette dernière heure de cours. Blaine et Kurt sortirent à leur tour de l'auditorium et le brun se dirigea par automatisme vers les dortoirs. Il se stoppa net dans son élan quand il aperçut que Kurt ne marchait pas à ses côtés, en se retournant il vit le châtain le regarder un peu décontenancé par son action soudaine de partir en solo alors qu'il était là pour passer la soirée avec lui comme promis. La solitude l'avait décidément bien marqué.

-" Euh, je vais déposer mon violon et mon sac de cours dans ma chambre ... tu veux m'accompagner ? demanda gêné Blaine devant sa maladresse

- Bien sûr ! Enfin, si ça t'embête pas.

- NON ! Je veux dire, non. Tu m'embêtes jamais Kurt."

Le châtain marcha jusqu'au côté de Blaine et celui-ci lui donna son bras, souriant fièrement. Bras que Kurt saisit et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le dortoir du brun.

Blaine fit cependant moins le fier lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, pénétra à l'intérieur et constata qu'il n'avait pas rangé. En fait, il ne rangeait jamais pour être honnête, une habitude qu'il avait prise quand il vivait avec Schuester et les habitudes ont la vie dur.

Il enjamba plusieurs de ses cahiers et feuilles de cours qui jonchaient par terre, évita de marcher sur ses partitions des morceaux de Mozart, de glisser sur ses stylos et de marcher sur deux trois pulls qui traînaient par là jusqu'à arriver à son bureau qui n'en était plus vraiment un. Pour ne pas en rajouter sur le tas, il posa ses livres de cours sur son bureau au lieu de les laisser glisser par terre comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, pas devant Kurt qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas osé bouger du seuil de la chambre étudiante sa bouche maintenant grande ouverte.

- " Désolé pour ça, j'ai euh ... j'ai eu pas mal de travail dernièrement et ce n'est pas super bien rangé, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps. En fait c'est pas le genre de truc qui me passe par l'esprit ... "

Les derniers mots étaient murmurés et Kurt lui répondit simplement en trois mots : _"Oh mon Dieu_" Blaine se gratta l'arrière de la tête quelque peu gêné, enfin pas tant que ça non plus c'était une chambre de garçon après tout, à l'orphelinat personne ne rangeait rien non plus et Kurt devait surement un peu exagérer, sa chambre aussi devait être un peu chaotique, non ?

Ce dernier avança prudemment dans la chambre mesurant chaque pas qu'il faisait pour ne rien écraser, comme si c'était une banquise prête à céder sous ses pieds. Arriver au milieu de la chambre Kurt tourna sur lui-même et observa la pièce pendant que Blaine tentait dans un dernier espoir de ranger un peu son bureau. Lorsque l'objet de ses convoitises apparut dans son champ de vision, Kurt marcha prudemment jusqu'à lui et se posta devant, les deux mains sur les poignées et prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de l'ouvrir. Blaine tourna la tête à ce moment précis et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit Kurt ouvrir la porte de son placard, et tout espoir de sauver l'honneur fut perdu.

Kurt tenait encore les deux poignées de la porte du placard de Blaine dans ses mains lorsqu'il vit ce à quoi devait surement ressemblait un champ de bataille après la guerre. Sans précipitation, de peur que tout le placard lui tombe sur la tête, Kurt le referma et se retourna face à Blaine qui cette fois-ci était bel et bien gêné.

-"Tu as dû vraiment avoir beaucoup de travail. Ça t'arrive vraiment de ranger de temps ou temps ou ... pas ?" Lui demanda le plus sérieusement du monde Kurt.

Blaine ne répondit pas tout de suite cherchant sérieusement de quoi répondre quelque chose de positif à Kurt, qui était en train de perdre définitivement tout espoir, même si le placard l'avait déjà achevé.

-"Je fais mon lit tous les matins ! Tenta le brun

- Je vais t'attendre là-bas alors." Souffle désespéré le châtain

Kurt traversa la chambre avec sa technique secrète, qu'il apprendrait très vite par coeur à n'en pas douter, à moins qu'il ne menace Blaine un jour de tout aspirer dans la minute s'il ne range pas sa chambre tout de suite, mais bon.

Il s'assit prudemment sur le bord du lit et attendit que Blaine ait fini de déposer ses affaires. Ce dernier voulant quitter sa chambre et éloigner tout ce bazar de Kurt le plus tôt possible, il déposa son sac au pied de son bureau et décida qu'il rangerait ses affaires de cours plus tard, enfin ranger était un bien grand mot vous l'aurez compris.

Il se hâta d'enlever son pull pour enfiler la tenue qu'il avait préparé la veille au soir pour quand Kurt serait là dans la soirée, ce qui était arrivé plus tôt que prévu finalement. Le châtain encore assis sur le lit et qui observait Blaine arpenter sa chambre ouvrit grand les yeux lorsque le brun enleva son pull devant lui et resta torse nu un moment le temps de trouver ses affaires.

Kurt détourna le regard et observa ce qui se passait dehors à la place, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. C'était stupide il n'avait pas à détourner le regard, Blaine était un garçon ! Combien de fois lui et Rachel s'était changés dans la même pièce alors que c'était une fille ! Kurt regarda de nouveau en face de lui et constata que Blaine était toujours torse nu et qu'il se battait avec sa chemise pour la remettre à l'endroit. Le châtain ne put s'empêcher d'observer sa magnifique peau mate à l'opposé de la sienne en porcelaine et eut l'irrésistible envie de la toucher pour savoir si elle était douce.

Lorsque Blaine réussi finalement à enfiler sa chemise blanche et son cardigan gris avec des boutons noirs, il vient s'asseoir à côté de Kurt sur le lit et lui sourie, constatant par la même occasion que Kurt semblait avoir les joues en feu.

-"Kurt si tu as trop chaud je peux ouvrir la fenêtre ?

- Non non, t'inquiète pas tout va bien !

- Oh ok ... Tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?"

Le changement de conversation de la part de Blaine était le plus que bienvenue et Kurt en profita pour lui annoncer ce qu'il avait prévu pour ce soir.

- " Je voudrais te présenter des gens Blaine !

- Des gens ? demanda le frisé intrigué

- Oui, des amis à moi ! On n'est pas dans la même école mais on se réunit ici à la Julliard tous les samedis soir pour tous ce voir et faire tourner le groupe !" lui répondit Kurt, très excité à l'idée de lui présenter ses amis.

Même si Blaine était un peu déçu de ne pas passer la soirée seulement qu'avec Kurt il était aussi excité à l'idée de rencontrer d'autres gens de son âge et surtout des amis du châtain. Il hocha la tête face à l'autre garçon et tous deux sortirent de la chambre du brun, qui referma à clé sa porte derrière lui avant que Kurt ne prenne sa main dans la sienne et qu'ils se mettent à courir à travers l'école entrelaçant naturellement leurs doigts pendant la course.

* * *

_Parce que je suis venu ici avec un fardeau,_

_Et je me sens tellement plus léger depuis que j'ai t'ai rencontré._

* * *

Kurt emmena Blaine jusque dans les bâtiments Est, bâtiments dans lesquels Blaine avait passé ses premières semaines à Julliard et qui restait ouvert au public. Le public pouvait d'ailleurs réserver les auditoriums, les salles de classe ou encore les salles de danse dans cette partie de l'école. Kurt ouvrit la porte de l'un des auditoriums dans lequel s'échappait un léger brouhaha et lui et Blaine y pénétrèrent.

Le brun aperçut un groupe de jeunes enfants de leur âge sur la scène en train de parler et de rigoler entre eux, Kurt ne lâcha pas sa main et l'entraîna avec lui vers eux. À mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la scène, une jeune fille asiatique et un garçon en fauteuil roulant qui était en grande conversation les remarquèrent et sourirent tandis que les deux autres jeunes filles sur la scène semblaient parler bien trop fort pour être simplement en train de discuter. Blaine avait eu un léger doute quand il l'avait aperçu de loin, mais maintenant c'était certain !

- "Mercedes ?"

La jeune fille afro-américaine se retourna vers lui, interrompant sa conversation avec l'autre jeune fille et lui fit un grand sourire

- "Oh mais c'est Blaine ! Alors le prodige, confortable les lits de la Julliard ?

- Je regrette le dessous de ton lit quand même ! Lui souria le brun très heureux de revoir son amie

- C'était certain ! Rien ne vaut l'hospitalité chez les Jones ! lui répondit Mercedes avec un clin d'oeil

- Alors c'est lui qui a dormi sous ton lit Mercedes ? Dit soudain l'autre jeune fille avec laquelle Mercedes semblait se disputer. Kurt, tu as quitté l'école pour le rejoindre n'est ce pas ? Tu aurais pu venir en cours de danse avec ta meilleure amie quand même !

- Hey Lady Berry calmes toi tu vas faire peur à Blaine! Et Kurt fais ce qu'il veut, tu commandes rien ni personne ici !" s'exclama Mercedes en levant le doigt vers elle.

La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tourna la tête tandis que Kurt hocha les épaules vers Blaine pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave et que ça arrivait souvent.

- "Come on Kurt ! Lâche ton prince charmant et viens sur scène pour officiellement nous présenter !"

La remarque de Mercedes fit rougir les deux garçons et Kurt sourie maladroitement à Blaine avant de lui lâcher la main et de monter sur scène pour rejoindre les 4 autres personnes et prendre la parole.

-" Donc Blaine, je te présente Artie Abrams ! Kurt posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon en fauteuil roulant. Il a 12 ans et il fait de la trompette dans l'orchestre de son école.

- Yo Blaine !

- Voici Tina Cohen-Chang ! Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille asiatique. 12 ans, flûtiste dans l'orchestre de son école également, avec Artie !

- Salut Blaine !

- Tu connais déjà Mercedes-

- Hey white boy ! Fais-moi quand même une présentation dans les règles.

- Donc, voici Mercedes Jones ! 12 ans et soliste dans la chorale de son église ! Kurt s'inclina devant elle et la jeune fille rigola. Et pour finir Blaine, je te présente Rachel Berry ma meilleure amie, 12 ans, danseuse et chanteuse et nous sommes tous les deux dans la même école. La jeune fille s'inclina devant Blaine et lui sourie fièrement. Tout le monde, voici Blaine Anderson, 12 ans et euh, musicien multifonction à la Julliard !

- Tu as oublié de dire que je serai une grande star de Broadway plus tard mais je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur Kurt. Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance Blaine ! Mercedes m'a dit que tu étais un vrai prodige de la musique et intégré Julliard à ton âge c'est incroyable ! Je serai heureux que tu composes une chanson pour moi et mon talent ! Et peut-être aussi-

- Rachel s'il te plaît ! S'exclama Kurt

- Tais-toi un peu Rachel ! Si Blaine doit composer une chanson ça sera pour moi d'abord ! Tu me dois bien ça."

Blaine sourit amusé face à la scène devant lui tandis que Rachel continuait de se disputer avec Mercedes et que Kurt essayait de les calmer.

- "Hey tout le monde ! On n'a même pas expliqué à Blaine pourquoi on est tous réunis ici. Les interrompit Tina

- Oh et bien c'est très simple Blaine. Rachel s'avança devant tout le monde et s'éclaircit la voix. Ceci est un meeting hebdomadaire pour tous les fans de musique que nous sommes. Grâce aux relations de Kurt, nous disposons de l'auditorium tous les samedis soirs de 17h30 à 19h30 et cela nous permet de nous voir tous ensemble au moins une fois par semaine et de chanter tous ensemble, danser et performer devant un public d'amis !

- Et ben là tu vois je n'ai rien à dire ! Approuva Mercedes

- C'était parfaitement expliqué Rachel ! Ajouta Kurt. Tina et Artie approuvèrent eux aussi et Rachel ne s'en sentit que plus fière.

- Et maintenant le petit final ! Qui sommes-nous ?! S'exclama la jeune fille.

- _Les New Directions !_

* * *

Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué : il y a une évocation de la maman mystère de Blaine dans ce chapitre ! Juste une phrase, mais qui permet de comprendre que la mère de Kurt et celle de Blaine se connaissaient ;)

Si vous avez des question vous pouvez poster une review et je serai ravis de vous répondre mais vous pouvez aussi si vous préféraient me posez la question via twitter, mon nom est White_Clown_

**Paroles de la chanson " Green eyes " de Coldplay**


	8. You are Beautiful

Disclaimer: Glee appartient à la Fox and Mister Ryan Murphy.

Principaux Pairings : Klaine (Love) HummelBerry, Fabrummel, Blaintana, Blam. (Amitié)

Rating : **M** /!\ L'histoire sera en deux "arcs" l'un ne justifiant pas un rating M contrairement à l'autre, il suffit d'être patient je vous promets qu'il est justifié ;)

Heyyyyy :D ... non bon d'accord j'ai aucune raison de faire la maligne, j'ai 500 ans de retard dans la publication de ce chapitre.

J'étais en dépression post-fin du monde et j'essaye toujours d'obtenir un visa pour aller à Los Angeles et menacé Ryan de remettre Klaine ensemble.

Mais tout va bien maintenant! Vous pouvez me poser des questions, me disputer tout ce que vous désiraient par reviews. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Les doigts du jeune garçon au teint mat glissaient avec délicatesse et expertise sur les touches immaculées du piano blanc de l'amphithéâtre, la douce mélodie effaçant le silence de l'endroit. Il était accompagné de la voix mélodieuse et maîtrisé, malgré son jeune âge, de Rachel Berry. Le jeune pianiste avait les yeux fermés, absorbé et tout ouï à l'harmonie parfaite que la voix de Rachel et la mélodie qu'il jouait au piano créaient ensemble. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Blaine n'avait pas joué en étant accompagné d'une chanteuse, ou d'un chanteur quand Puck jugeait qu'il était d'humeur à se donner en spectacle.

Comment il s'était retrouvé là, assis sur le banc en face du piano a joué une chanson qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, ce qui d'ailleurs avait presque causé une crise cardiaque à Rachel lorsque Blaine le lui avait timidement avoué, pour les New Directions ça il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il se souvenait de la fierté avec laquelle Kurt avait annoncé à ses amis que Blaine savait jouer n'importe quelle chanson au piano, de son coeur se gonflant et de la chaleur qui réchauffa soudainement ses joues face au compliment de son ami, puis d'une hystérique Rachel Berry sautillant sur place et vidant sur la scène son sac rempli de partition absolument par ordonné ni même trié, ce qui fit frissonner d'horreur le jeune prodige, et de l'enthousiasme avec lequel elle traîna Blaine jusqu'au piano et lui mit sous le nez la partition d'un morceau nommé _"You Can't Stop The Beat"_ de la comédie musicale Hairspray. Blaine lui avoua innocemment qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce morceau mais qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à le jouer.

Mauvaise idée cependant.

La jeune diva ne pouvait pas croire que ce garçon qui était le jeune prodige de la Julliard n'est jamais entendu parler du morceau, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lancer sur lui en le secouant et en lui demandant s'il était en train de blaguer, Kurt et Mercedes l'attrapèrent chacun d'un côté et l'éloigna rapidement de Blaine avant qu'il ne subisse son courroux.

Blaine se statufia, complètement décontenancé par l'attitude de la jeune fille, lui qui avait l'habitude d'être entouré de personnes posées, Rachel lui faisait presque peur. Santana et elle se serait certainement détestés, elle parle trop et se met trop en avant mais Blaine la trouvait intéressante. Il avait besoin de nouveauté, et Kurt et elle était certainement les deux personnes les plus fascinantes qu'il avait rencontrées depuis très longtemps.

Encore plus fascinante quand elle commença à chanter et donna le rythme sur lequel jouer à Blaine. Tous les membres des New Directions étaient alignés sur les scènes, la tête baissée, leurs mains croisées dans leurs dos écoutant avec attention Rachel chanter et attendant le bon moment pour la rejoindre.

Blaine ouvrit les yeux, regardant un à un les membres du petit groupe concentrés et tomba sur une paire d'yeux bleus océan qui l'observait jouer et Blaine fut instantanément noyé dans le regard de Kurt, celui-ci lui fit un sourire mystérieux en haussant les sourcils. Dans une synchronisation parfaite, alors que Rachel prolongea la dernière note sur le mot _beat_, les genoux de Kurt fléchirent légèrement puis ...

_**"Five, six, seven, eight !" **_

Les doigts de Blaine glissèrent le long des touches du piano, de la note la plus grave à le plus aigu, et il s'élança dans le rythme rapide et effréné que prit soudain la chanson.

Il était accompagné de la version instrumentale de la chanson qui était diffusée par le biais d'une puissante radio qui appartenait à Artie car les New Directions n'avaient jamais de musiciens pour les accompagner dans leur performance, et c'est à la demande de Kurt qu'Artie avait, personne ne sait vraiment comment, enlevé la partie jouée au piano du morceau afin que Blaine puisse la jouer en live.

Dire que c'était grisant était un bien faible mot face aux déluges d'émotions que ressentait le jeune garçon en ce moment, il n'avait jamais joué une chanson qui lui donnait autant envie de danser et de s'amuser. Les morceaux classiques joués pendant les cours à la Julliard étaient, eh bien ils étaient beaucoup plus doux et reposants. Celui-ci était capable d'embraser une foule tellement elle donnait d'énergie! Elle lui rappelait les soirées auprès de Puck, Santana et des autres orphelins lorsqu'ils jouaient tous ensemble sur la vieille scène endommagée du théâtre abandonné s'amusant à danser n'importe comment, à chanter n'importe quoi sans se soucier de rien, il vivait simplement le moment présent.

Blaine avait presque oublié ce sentiment d'euphorie, et les souvenirs de tous ces bons moments lui donnèrent encore plus d'énergie et d'enthousiasme pour jouer le morceau alors que les New Directions tournaient, sautaient, couraient sur la scène en chantant tous ensemble les paroles de la chanson.

Blaine savait que Kurt était passionné de musique et de tout ce qui s'y rapportait, mais il n'avait jamais pensé au fait que le jeune garçon savait également danser.

Kurt était vraiment mince et élancé et, grand. Ce n'était pas un géant mais il était plus grand que Blaine et le jeune garçon désespérait devant le fait que tout le monde était plus grand que lui. Il vivait et étudiait au milieu des adultes et même les enfants de son âge étaient plus grands. Mis à part Rachel Berry, que Santana se serait certainement fait une joie d'appeler hobbit 2.0.

Mais la taille de Kurt ne lui faisait absolument pas défaut lorsqu'il tournait, et se déplaçait avec grâce sur la scène en trémoussant par-ci par-là son corps sur le rythme de la chanson. Une nouvelle facette que Blaine découvrait à propos de Kurt, il savait bouger. Mais dans le genre, vraiment bien bouger. Le jeune prodige avait plutôt une image de son ami comme étant une personne posé, réfléchi, légèrement maniéré mais pas hautain, avec ce soupçon d'attitude très diva et d'inaccessibilité qui faisait de lui une personne fascinante.

Et bien l'image de la poupée de porcelaine au mouvement délicat et raffiné était tout simplement effacée de l'esprit de Blaine lorsqu'il eut un aperçu de ce que Kurt Hummel était capable de faire de son corps. Il n'avait jamais pensé à s'inscrire en gymnastique aux Jeux Olympiques? Il n'était certainement pas trop tard.

Le jeune garçon croisa le regard de Blaine et se rapprocha en quelque gracieux mouvements du piano alors qu'il entamait sa partie en solo sur le morceau.

_**"You can't stop the river as it rushes to the sea"**_

S'il n'était pas déjà au septième ciel, Blaine venait certainement d'y parvenir. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'il était un contre-ténor, comment personne n'avait pu lui dire que Kurt était un contre-ténor ?! Ces voix rares et angéliques qui étaient d'une musicalité à tomber par terre et bouche bée à chaque occasion tout un public !

Kurt était tombé du ciel, l'incarnation vivante d'un des aspects de la perfection selon Blaine, peut-être même la perfection incarnée. Le jeune prodige se sentait tellement inspiré par Kurt en cet instant qu'il eut envie de lui écrire et lui dédicaçait tout un opéra. Et le jeune châtain n'était certainement pas le fruit de l'imagination de Blaine alors qu'il ne chantait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

_**"You can try to stop the hands of time, but you know it just can't be!"**_

Si Artie n'avait pas à son tour commencé à chanter pour accompagner Kurt en duo, une des mains de Blaine aurait certainement abandonné les touches du piano pour venir se poser délicatement sur la peau douce et parfaite du garçon au teint de porcelaine.

Kurt recula son visage de celui de Blaine prenant conscience de leur proximité tout d'un coup et commença à légèrement rougir, il détourna le regard de celui mordoré du brun pour le poser sur Artie avec qui il chantait en duo.

_**"And if they try to stop us, Artie, I'll call the N double A C P"**_

Kurt et Artie se placèrent chacun aux côtés de Blaine au piano en chantant leurs duos et le jeune pianiste sentit encore plus d'énergie montait en lui alors qu'il se concentrait pour ne pas rater de note et que son corps ne demandait qu'à se défouler en dansant sur la scène. Kurt semblait ressentir la même énergie monter alors qu'il dansait assis aux côtés de Blaine, ses bras et ses jambes bougeant en rythme.

_**"Cause you can't stop the beat!"**_

Kurt et Artie rejoignirent Mercedes, Rachel et Tina au milieu de la scène entamant tous ensemble une danse synchronisée composée de mouvement rythmé du haut de leur corps et de leur bassin, de pas de danse nécessitant un jeu de jambes assez bon, Mercedes et Tina avaient un peu plus de mal à suivre dans ce rythme rapide que Rachel et Kurt, qui bougeait et dansait avec une facilité déconcertante révélant une certaine expérience dans le domaine.

Ils tournaient sur eux-mêmes, reculaient et avançaient dans des mouvements coordonnés qu'ils avaient surement longtemps répété, Kurt et Mercedes, Rachel et Tina ensemble pendant une partie du morceau, le jeune garçon la faisant danser, tourner en rythme et basculer dans ses bras.

Blaine était un peu jaloux de Mercedes à ce moment, il aurait voulu danser avec Kurt et _LE_ faire basculer dans ses bras. Il n'était pas mauvais du tout en danse, il avait le sens du rythme et était plutôt souple, Santana lui avait appris quelques mouvements et elle et Brittany lui avait même appris à danser avec un partenaire, les deux jeunes filles étaient particulièrement douées lorsqu'il s'agissait de danser ensemble.

_**"That you can't stop the beat!"**_

Ce moment cependant est arrivé plutôt qu'il ne l'aurait espéré, rassemblés en cercle au centre de la scène et dans un mouvement synchronisé, les New Directions se dispersèrent ne laissant plus que Rachel et Mercedes au centre face l'une à l'autre. Ces deux dernières se lancèrent dans un duel de danse en rythme sur la chanson, chacun ayant un style bien différent, plus classique pour Rachel et plus hip-hop et moderne pour Mercedes.

Ce à quoi il s'attendait le moins c'est de voir Tina et Kurt s'approchait du piano, le châtain posa délicatement sa main sur celle du pianiste comme pour lui demander si c'était bon alors qu'il continuait à jouer, sans même s'en rendre compte la main de Blaine quitta de suite les touches du piano pour prendre celle de Kurt, quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais se noyant toujours dans la musique et oubliant complètement tout ce qui se trouve autour de lui même la présence des autres, mais Kurt avait autant d'emprise sur lui que la musique. La jeune Asiatique s'assit à ses côtés sur le banc et les mains de Blaine sur les touches du piano furent remplacées par les siennes.

C'était tout à fait déstabilisant pour le jeune prodige de voir avec quelle facilité il avait cédé sa place et c'était résigné à ne pas achever de jouer le morceau, Blaine détestait ne pas aller jusqu'au bout des choses et que l'on touche à son travail, personne ne touchait à ses partitions personnelles ni à son violon ni ne l'empêcher de finir un morceau. Mais ce n'était même pas à contre-coeur qu'il s'était abandonné à Kurt et qu'il se laissa entrainer loin de l'instrument, un seul contact visuel avec le châtain et toute son attention fut aussitôt recentrée sur le garçon. Kurt le guida jusqu'au centre de la scène avec le reste des ND alors que Mercedes entama son solo.

_**"You can't stop today ! As it comes speeding down the track" **_

Mercedes chantait au-devant de la scène alors que Blaine, Kurt, Rachel et Artie se tenaient en demi-cercle juste derrière elle. Le brun ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire au début, ils avaient certainement une chorégraphie de prévu et aucune chance qu'il arrive à les suivre dans leurs pas de danse, mais pour l'instant ils se tenaient simplement sur place bougeant leurs corps en rythme et faisant les choeurs pour Mercedes. Kurt vit le regard décontenancé de Blaine et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule pour attirer son attention, il lui fit un grand sourire tout en continuant à danser un peu n'importe comment en agitant ses bras et en faisant un tour sur lui-même pour faire comprendre à l'autre garçon qu'il n'avait qu'à tout simplement se laisser aller.

Et c'était comme si Kurt avait prononcé une formule magique, Blaine se laissa simplement envahir par le rythme de la chanson et se mit à danser sur place, donnant le change parfois à Rachel, se rapprochant de Kurt et faisant claquer leurs doigts en rythme ensemble. Mercedes se recula vers eux et le demi-cercle qu'ils formaient se scia en deux, entourant la jeune Afro-américaine.

_**"Tomorrow is a brand new day, and it don't know white from black"**_

La chanson reprenant un rythme plus rapide et enthousiaste fit remonter d'un seul coup toute l'énergie que Blaine avait ressentie venir en lui au piano et qui était retombé lorsqu'il avait quitté l'instrument. N'ayant jamais vraiment perdu le contact visuel avec Kurt qui se trouvait maintenant en face de lui, ils synchronisèrent naturellement leurs mouvements de danses.

_**"Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round"**_

Tous ensemble ils tournèrent autour de Mercedes en courant, tournant sur eux-mêmes, faisant des pas de danses plus originaux les uns que les autres. Blaine se retourna, rencontrant Kurt juste derrière lui et ils se mirent à danser ensemble, le châtain avançant vers le brun qui reculait sans rompre un seul instant le contact visuel.

_**"Oh, ooh, ooh ! Ohh, ohh, ohh !"**_

Le brun saisit la main du châtain et l'entraîna avec lui dans une danse en duo, le faisant tourner sur lui-même, valser, le tenant au bout d'un bras puis le ramenant vers lui ou encore le soulevant par les hanches et le faisant tourner dans les airs. Les deux garçons dansaient naturellement bien ensemble sachant exactement ce que l'autre comptait faire et leurs corps se répondaient en dansant sur le même rythme, Blaine n'avait jamais aussi bien dansé avec quelqu'un d'autre, Brittany était super mais il n'arrivait jamais à s'accorder sur le même rythme qu'elle.

_**"Ever since we first saw the sun"**_

Puis les New Directions reprennent leur formation initiale et Kurt se détacha à contre coeur de Blaine pour reprendre sa place dans la formation, il lui fit comprendre en quelque geste de simplement l'imiter pour la chorégraphie à suivre et bien que le brun pensait qu'il n'arriverait pas à suivre le rythme, c'était beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait espéré et il réussit à aller jusqu'au bout de la chanson sans bousculer ni gêner personne.

_**"YOU CAN'T STOP THE BEAT! "**_

* * *

"Oh mon Dieu, Blaine ! C'était extraordinaire ! Tu n'es pas seulement un bon musicien, tu danses super bien aussi ! C'est fantastique !"

Rachel lui avait immédiatement sauté dessus une fois la chanson terminée et était pratiquement en train de broyer les mains du jeune musicien dans les siennes alors qu'elle continuait de complimenter à quel point il dansait bien. Blaine légèrement tétanisé devant l'enthousiaste et les yeux brillants de la jeune fille qui l'admirait comme s'il était un miracle sur terre lui sourit sincèrement, flatté par les compliments, et essayait vainement de retirer ses mains des siennes.

Kurt observait la scène de loin et si on pouvait tuer d'un regard sa meilleure amie serait déjà liquéfier sur place ou en train de prendre feu ou morte d'une crise cardiaque. Le jeune garçon se ressaisit et chassa ses pensées obscures de son esprit, il appréciait trop la jeune fille pour souhaiter sa mort, même si elle touchait à _son Blaine._

Kurt se figea et cessa de respirer dans la réalisation. Depuis quand était-il question d'un quelconque _mon Blaine_, c'était absurde de penser de telle chose se réprimanda le jeune garçon. Il ne connaissait le prodige que depuis quelques jours et ne savait pratiquement rien à son propos. Mais au fond de lui Kurt savait que c'était faux. Il avait l'impression de connaître ce garçon depuis toujours, comme s'il était la pièce manquante d'un puzzle que l'on n'avait jamais terminé, le puzzle d'une vie.

Il reprit contact avec la réalité quelques secondes plus tard et observa l'autre garçon qui souriait, et son sourire était magnifique, éclairant son visage qui semblait si fatigué malgré sa jeunesse mais qui n'en restait pas moins beaux et très agréable à regarder.

Cependant Blaine souriait à Rachel et non pas à lui. Les deux étaient plongés dans une conversation enthousiaste sur ... et bien qu'importe le sujet, Kurt s'en fichait. Il était jaloux, et ce de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulait. Il cessa de fusiller de nouveau du regard Rachel quand Mercedes lui donna une légère pression sur le poignée et il se tourna vers elle pour la voir lui sourire.

- "C'était vraiment une super idée d'introduire Blaine parmi les New Directions Kurt. Ce petit gars à totalement ça place avec nous, et Artie et Tina ont l'air de bien l'aimer! S'enthousiasma l'Afro-américaine.

- Ouais, Rachel aussi apparemment. Dit Kurt d'un ton énervé tout en continuant de dévisager la jeune fille qui avait maintenant pratiquement lié ses mains à celle de Blaine .Non mais pour qui elle se prend? Elle le monopolise complètement! Blaine est mon ami, c'est pas le sien.

- Dis donc white boy tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux que ton ami Blaine apprécie autant lady Berry? Taquina Mercedes en lui donnant de léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Il l'apprécie pas. Il la connaît même pas! Il peut pas l'apprécier comme ça alors qu'il vient de la rencontrer.

- C'est peut-être le coup de foudre."

Kurt se figea d'horreur aux paroles de son amie et le monde sembla s'arrêter de tourner. Le coup de foudre, comme dans les comédies romantiques que lui et sa meilleure amie ne se lasser jamais de regarder, l'amour et tous ces trucs bidons envers lesquels Kurt ressentit tout à coup une haine profonde.

Mais Rachel était une fille, elle était gentille et même si elle s'habille comme la grand-mère qui leur servait de voisine, elle était mignonne et peut-être même belle aux yeux de Blaine. C'était surement son truc à Blaine ça,_ les filles._

C'était son truc à lui aussi, enfin surement, ou peut-être pas, Kurt ne savait plus ce qu'il en pensait depuis qu'il connaissait Blaine et il n'y pensait même pas parce qu'il était jeune et l'amour et tout ça ce n'était pas encore super-intéressant ni même possible, n'est ce pas? Il ne pensait pas comme Rachel qui attendait déjà le prince charmant à 12 ans et espérait avoir un mariage de princesse, et que son prince viendrait l'admirer chanter et danser, mais peut-être que Blaine était lui aussi de l'avis de sa meilleure amie et qu'ils venaient de se trouver.

Toutes ces pensées mielleuses donnaient la nausée à Kurt et il sentit son coeur se serrer. Peut-être qu'il avait déjà perdu Blaine alors qu'il venait à peine de le trouver.

* * *

_Et s'il n'y avait pas de lumière,_  
_Rien de faux, rien de vrai ?_  
_S'il n'y avait pas de temps,_  
_Pas de saison ni de rime ?_  
_Et si tu devais décider,_  
_Que tu ne veux pas de moi là, à tes côtés,_  
_Que tu ne veux pas de moi dans ta vie_ ?

* * *

Mercedes ramena tout le monde à la réalité quand elle frappa dans ses mains et commença à parler à l'ensemble du groupe.

Kurt n'écoutait pas ce qu'elle disait, il avait verrouillé son regard avec celui de Blaine qui avait profité quelques instants auparavant de l'intervention de la jeune afro-américaine qui avait détourné l'attention de Rachel pour retirer ses mains des siennes et très subtilement s'éloigner de quelques pas de la jeune fille. Il avait immédiatement recherché Kurt et était tombé sur son regard bleu océan voilé par la tristesse.

Le jeune musicien ne prit conscience de ses gestes qu'une fois qu'il sentit le corps de Kurt contre le sien. Il avait parcouru la distance qui le séparait du jeune violoniste immédiatement après avoir constaté la tristesse et le mal-être sur le magnifique visage de porcelaine du garçon et ses bras étaient enroulés autour de la taille de Kurt qu'il serrait avec assurance, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de ses actions et se fige dans la réalisation.

Alors qu'il allait se reculer et s'excuser inlassablement auprès de Kurt pour avoir agi aussi spontanément, l'autre garçon passa ses bras autour de sa taille et reposa sa tête sur son épaule. Blaine se détendit face à la réaction de Kurt et profita simplement de l'instant les yeux fermés, remerciant silencieusement son subconscient pour avoir crée cette situation.

Blaine ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait fait ça, voir son ami aussi triste lui avait brisé le coeur et il avait simplement agi. Et Kurt ne savait pas pourquoi Blaine avait fait ça, mais tous les doutes et les pensées déprimantes qu'il avait disparurent, et c'était grâce à lui.

Les deux garçons sortirent de leur bulle lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un se racler la gorge à côté d'eux. Ils s'éloignèrent de l'autre et tournèrent la tête vers la source du bruit dans un mouvement synchronisé et réalisèrent qu'ils étaient toujours dans l'auditorium, avec les New Directions qui les observaient fixement.

Alors que Artie, Tina et Mercedes regardaient ailleurs le sourire aux lèvres, Rachel était postée plus en avant les bras croisés et à en déduire par son expression, dans l'attente d'explication, ou d'une réaction.

Blaine retira à contre coeur ses bras de la taille de Kurt et devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, trouvant ses pieds tout à coup extrêmement intéressant, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de Kurt qui regardait fixement Rachel en haussant un sourcil, la mettant au défi de dire quoi que ce soit.

Blaine était du genre timide, pas vraiment à l'aise avec les interactions physiques et c'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'initiative d'une interaction aussi affectueuse envers Kurt, celui-ci ne laisserait pas sa meilleure amie lançait une remarque sarcastique risquant de réduire à néant toutes les chances que ce genre de chose se reproduise tout ça parce qu'elle est jalouse.

Artie ressentit la tension entre les deux meilleurs amis et choisit d'y mettre fin.

- "Je crois que je parle au nom de tout le groupe en disant que cette prestation a été plus géniale et que Blaine a notamment grandement contribué à ce résultat!

- Quoi? Répondit Blaine complètement pris au dépourvu d'être complimenté ainsi. Je ... je, non! Absolument pas c'est vous qui êtes génial! La chorégraphie et tout ça, je n'ai fait que vous suivre.

- Ne sois pas si modeste Beethoven! Ce n'est pas nous qui t'avons montré comment faire ses mouvements de danses à la Jagger sur la chanson! Déclara Mercedes alors que le reste du groupe l'acclama.

- C'est vrai Blaine, c'était super ce que tu as fait avec nous et j'ai beaucoup aimé danser avec toi. Les deux garçons se sourirent et les joues de Blaine prirent une teinte légèrement rosée. J'espère qu'on remettra ça b-

- Tout à fait ! Les interrompit Rachel. Blaine il faut absolument que tu participes au cours de danse à l'école. Notre professeur va t'adorer et nous manquons de garçons pour les numéros de groupe, tu as le physique parfait d'un danseur de classique!

-Du classique ?! Se figea Blaine dans l'horreur.

- Arrête Rachel tu vas lui faire peur! Je suis sûr qu'il est en train de tous nous imaginer danser en tutu rose bonbon!" S'énerva Kurt devant le comportement de sa meilleure amie.

Et Kurt n'avait pas vraiment tort. Blaine n'avait jamais vu de vrais danseurs de classiques, ni même un cours de danse classique, le seul aperçu qu'il en avait eu était lorsqu'il vivait encore avec les autres orphelins et Schuester.

Pendant certaines soirées pour amuser tout le monde Puck enfilait un vieux tutu autour de sa taille que lui et d'autres garçons avaient trouvé dans les bennes près d'une salle de danse, et danser partout dans le théâtre abandonné en courbant ses bras en l'air et en essayant sans succès de marcher sur ses pointes en imitant pitoyablement les danseurs de classiques en ayant l'air très efféminé, ce qui faisait bien rire tout le monde.

Lorsque Blaine avait commencé ses cours à la Julliard et étudier des morceaux tels que _"Le Lac des Cygnes_" de Tchaikovsky qui était un célèbre ballet, l'imitation de Puck ne lui semblait plus aussi stupide et il imaginait très bien un groupe de fille dansait comme ça sur le morceau.

Il se rappela soudain les dernières paroles de Kurt et se tourna vers lui les yeux grands ouverts.

- "Attends, tu as dit_ "nous"_ . Nous comme dans toi et Rachel?

- Oui Blaine, moi et Rachel. Lui répondit Kurt dans la confusion.

-Tu ... euh, tu danses du classique?

- Bien sûr que Kurt danse du classique! Tu as vu sa silhouette au moins? Kurt est un excellent danseur et nous formons un parfait duo!" Répondit fièrement Rachel.

Alors que Blaine et son expression troublée et stupéfaite était figés sur son visage, Kurt se décala pour tenter d'attirer son regard, ce qui fut chose faite lorsque Blaine se mit à le fixer et avant même que Rachel puisse rajouter quelque chose, le châtain déclara dans l'effarement :

"-Oh mon dieu Blaine, ne me dit pas que tu m'imagines vraiment en tutu rose."

Mercedes qui avait compris depuis longtemps ce à quoi Blaine pouvait bien penser se plia de rire suivi d'Artie et Tina alors que Kurt devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et Rachel, complètement bouche bée.

"- C'est une plaisanterie Blaine?! Tu n'as jamais vu un garçon danser du classique?! Mais tu étudies des morceaux de ballet toute la journée et tu n'en as vu aucun?! Tu ne connais pas Broadway non plus! Et-"

Avant même que Rachel continue son discours d'accusation envers le jeune garçon, Mercedes et Tina l'attrapèrent par les bras et la trainèrent vers la sortie. Il se faisait déjà tard et ils devaient rentrer chez eux.

"- C'était super cool de te connaitre Blaine on se revoit la semaine prochaine! Lui dit Artie en lui serrant la main puis il se dirigea vers la sortie suivante de près Mercedes et Tina qui traînait toujours une Rachel encore légèrement hystérique.

- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir te dire au revoir correctement Blaine, mais super sympa de t'avoir rencontré! s'exclama Tina

- À bientôt Beethoven! Prends soin de mon white boy!

- Ce n'est pas fini Blaine! Tu dois absolument regarder tous ces classiques de Broadway et venir au cours de danse classique!" S'égosilla Rachel luttant vainement contre ses deux amies.

Ils quittèrent tous les quatre l'auditorium laissant place au calme. Blaine se risqua à jeter un regard à Kurt qui fixait maintenant le sol et semblait confus et gêné. Le jeune prodige ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'excuser, ou tenter de faire une blague pour briser la tension. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à choisir la seconde option car s'était celle qui marchait plutôt bien quand c'était avec Puck ou Santana, Kurt prit la parole.

- "Blaine il va vraiment falloir que tu viennes nous voir à un cours de danse, je refuse que tu gardes cette image de moi avec un tutu dans ton esprit, c'est absolument faux et dénigrant."

Sur cette déclaration joyeuse, Kurt fit demi-tour et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Blaine sentit son coeur se serrer à la pensée que le châtain présumé qu'il se moquait de lui ou quelque chose comme ça et le rattrapa immédiatement en courant, puis lui saisit la main. Le châtain se stoppa dans son élan et regarda la main de Blaine serrait la sienne doucement mais avec assurance.

Le jeune prodige n'était pas doué pour la communication ou exprimer ses sentiments, il n'avait pas grandi en étant choyé et aimé mais plutôt persécuté et sans cesse rabaissé. Il espérait juste que Kurt pourrait comprendre, depuis qu'il avait rencontré le jeune garçon il avait envie de s'ouvrir à lui, de lui raconter son histoire mais Blaine avait encore peur, il lui fallait un peu plus du temps pour se laisser aller face à tout ça. Et il avait peur de perdre le jeune violoniste pendant ce laps de temps.

Kurt effaça toutes ses craintes avec une simple pression sur sa main, puis il entrelaça progressivement ses doigts aux siens. Le châtain passait la nuit ici à Julliard avec lui, et la dernière chose que Blaine voulait était qu'ils passent un mauvais moment ensemble. Ils éteignirent toutes les lumières et refermèrent à clé les portes de l'auditorium, duquel Kurt possédait un double, avant de se diriger ensemble vers le dortoir du jeune prodige.

* * *

_Chaque pas que tu fais,_  
_Pourrais être ta plus grande erreur._  
_Ça pourrait plier, ou ça pourrait se briser._  
_C'est un risque que tu prends._

* * *

Les dortoirs de la Julliard étaient calmes et pratiquement vides en ce samedi soir, les étudiants rentrés dans leur famille pour le weekend ou en train de faire la fête en ville laissaient cette aile du bâtiment extrêmement paisible.

Blaine ouvrit la porte de son dortoir, la chambre _206,_ et lui et Kurt pénètrent à l'intérieur. Cela aurait bien entendu relevait du miracle si la chambre du musicien s'était rangée toute seule pendant qu'ils étaient avec les New Directions, c'était donc toujours le parcours du combattant pour accéder au moindre recoin de la pièce. Enfin c'est ce que Kurt pensait jusqu'à ce que Blaine se mit à balayer avec son pied toutes les affaires qui traînaient en les repoussants sur les côtés de la chambre, envoyant balader les livres mais prenant soin de prendre délicatement les partitions éparpillées et de les poser sur le bureau. Ces vêtements n'eurent cependant pas le droit au même traitement de faveur et Blaine les jetés par-ci par-là en boule. Kurt était pratiquement au bord de la crise cardiaque.

- "Stop stop Blaine! Tu ne peux pas ranger tes affaires comme ça! C'est comme lorsque tu passes le balai et que tu planques toutes les poussières et les miettes sous le tapis! Ça sert à rien.

- Mais je ne vais pas commencer à ranger maintenant c'est temporaire tout ça, je fais de la place pour qu'on puisse s'installer. Blaine s'approcha de Kurt et lui saisit les mains qu'il plaça sur ses yeux. Tu n'as jamais vu ma chambre et quand tu ouvriras les yeux, tu imagineras qu'elle est parfaitement ranger.

- C'est ce que tu fais tous les jours j'en suis sûr."

Blaine rigola et continua son rangement express essayant au maximum de cacher tout ce qui traînait. Il avait éventuellement pensé tout bourrer dans son placard mais celui-ci était prêt à lui tomber sur la tête, mauvaise idée donc.

À peine 1 minute plus tard il se racla la gorge, signal que Kurt pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Le châtain soupira d'avance, ranger un tel bazar en 1 minute était impossible. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa un bazar organisé tout autour de la chambre, bordant le centre dégagé de la pièce où Blaine se tenait fièrement. Kurt le regarda exaspéré et lui communiqua par le biais de son expression "Vraiment Blaine, vraiment?" qui fit sourire le frisé.

Après cela ils passèrent la soirée assis au centre la pièce à discuter de musique, à jouer aux cartes et à toutes sortes de jeux de société que Blaine avait était chercher dans la salle de repos de l'internat de la Julliard qui restait ouverte toute la nuit tout en grignotant toutes sortes de cochonneries que le brun avait en stock.

Le jeune prodige était imbattable aux jeux de cartes, plus malins que les joueurs de poker professionnels et battait le violoniste à chaque fois. Kurt prit cependant sa revanche aux jeux d'échecs bien que Blaine était toujours à un coup de le battre._"Personne ne bat un Hummel aux échecs, Anderson!_" Mais la frustration des garçons d'avoir perdu à des jeux dans lesquels ils étaient imbattables d'habitude fini en bataille de polochons, et bientôt la chambre retrouva son état _d'origine_ et était peut-être même encore plus chaotique qu'avant.

Ils finirent par s'écrouler par terre essoufflés, étalés parmi les affaires.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et Blaine réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais veillé aussi tard. D'habitude il rentrait des cours, faisait ses devoirs, manger un petit quelque chose, se préparait pour aller dormir et s'écoulait lamentablement dans son lit, ressemblant à une épave. Kurt chamboulé complètement ses habitudes, et Blaine ne savait pas trop qu'en penser. Il était réglé comme une horloge depuis son arrivée à Julliard, le jeune garçon avait désespérément recherché un endroit où prendre ses marques et se poser, Dalton et les rues de New York étaient tout saufs des endroits sûrs dans lesquels on vivait au jour le jour et Blaine était constamment frustré de ne pas pouvoir se poser en paix et maintenant que c'était chose faite il adorait ça.

Kurt était venu s'ajouter comme un nouvel élément inattendu dans le schéma, mais Blaine l'intégrer étrangement très bien dans son quotidien et était même prêt à tout partager avec lui, ce qui était un sentiment complètement nouveau pour le jeune prodige.

- "On devrait regarder un film pour se calmer un peu sinon on va jamais réussir à dormir.

Blaine sortit de ses songes et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Kurt.

- On pourrait aussi ne pas dormir.

- Tu ne tiendras jamais toute la nuit Blaine, tu es trop fatigué et ça se voit.

- N'importe quoi je suis dans une forme olympique! Le jeune musicien lui répondit en baillant.

- Mais oui je te crois, allez debout j'ai ramené des DVD, ils sont dans mon sac.

- Je n'ai pas de lecteur de dvd avec ma télé Kurt.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je sais ou en trouver un!"

Le châtain lui fit un clin d'oeil et aida l'autre garçon à se relever avant de l'entraîner à l'extérieur de la chambre. Blaine referma son dortoir à clé et suivit Kurt qui semblait se diriger en trottinant vers l'aile centrale de l'école ou se trouvait les salles de classe. Ils descendirent plusieurs escaliers en marbre et parcoururent plusieurs couloirs simplement éclairés par la faible lumière des indicateurs d'escalier de secours et celle de la lune qui passait par les nombreuses fenêtres.

Une immense école plongée dans le noir et le silence, mais ni Kurt ni Blaine ne semblait effrayé par les lieux, le châtain connaissant ces couloirs comme sa poche et le brun était habituée à se faufiler dans l'obscurité et à traîner la nuit.

Kurt se stoppa en face de la porte d'une salle de classe quelconque et sortit son trousseau de clés qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, il inséra l'une des nombreuses clés du trousseau dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit.

Il pénétra dans la salle obscure et alluma tous les lumières, puis se dirigea au fond de la classe et en ouvrit le placard de nouveau grâce à une des clés qu'il possédait. Blaine se rapprocha de lui puis s'assit sur l'une des tables de la classe l'observant fouiller dans tous les compartiments et enfin en sortir un lecteur de dvd tout plat et qui semblait neuf. Il se retourna vers le jeune prodige le bien en main en souriant fièrement puis referma le placard à clé. Blaine fronça les sourcils dans la confusion n'ayant aucune idée de comment Kurt savait exactement ou trouver un lecteur de dvd dans l'immensité de l'école de la Julliard, et encore moins comment il possédait les clés d'une salle de classe.

Kurt remarqua la confusion sur les traits de son ami et s'assit en face de lui sur l'une des tables de la salle.

- C'est la ..., le jeune garçon se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. C'était la salle de classe ou ma mère enseignait.

Un long silence suivit la déclaration du jeune violoniste qui traçait des dessins invisibles sur le lecteur DVD, Blaine était tout ouï et en attente pour Kurt de continuer.

- "Elle était élève ici à la Julliard, une violoniste comme moi, et elle était la plus brillante de sa promotion. Tout le monde l'adorait, elle était gentille et très humble pour quelqu'un avec autant de talents, tu lui ressembles beaucoup pour sa, Blaine."

Le garçon frisé se mit à rougir et se déplaça un peu plus sur la table afin de pendre une position plus confortable.

- "Lorsqu'elle a été diplômée, tout c'est enchaîné très vite pour elle, les concerts, les albums et tout ça, mais elle prenait toujours le temps de revenir ici et voir ses anciens professeurs comme Mr Stewart qui la considérait comme ça fille. Elle enseignait ici également, dans cette salle de classe. Elle n'a jamais oublié tous ceux qui lui ont permis d'atteindre ces rêves, elle n'a jamais oublié d'où elle venait et même quand je suis né elle trouvait toujours le temps pour tout. Elle était incroyable Blaine." S'émerveillait Kurt."Elle m'a tout appris de la musique et j'ai grandi ici, parmi tous ces musiciens, ces instruments et ces prodiges. Si j'ai autant de talent au violon aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à elle et à tout ce qu'elle m'a donné"

Un autre long silence pris place dans la conversation, et Blaine avait peur de poser la prochaine question qu'il savait que Kurt attendait qu'il pose.

- "Tu parles d'elle au passé, Kurt. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose n'est ce pas?"

Le châtain releva la tête et plongea son regard plein de mélancolie et de tristesse dans celui de Blaine, y recherchant la force pour dire la prochaine vérité que le jeune violoniste avait acceptée depuis longtemps mais qui retourne encore et toujours un couteau dans la plaie de son coeur.

- "Elle est morte. Un accident de voiture alors qu'elle allait donner un concert. Un chauffeur ivre qui roulé trop vite et qui lui a refusé la priorité, elle est morte à l'hôpital quelques heures plus tard."_  
_

Le coeur de Blaine battait la chamade et se tordait dans la douleur, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et il baissa la tête afin de les essuyer avec sa manche.

C'était difficile à entendre, Blaine ne pensait pas que ça le serait autant et ce n'était même pas une personne qu'il avait connue. Kurt retenait ses larmes, il avait fait son deuil grâce à la musique et aujourd'hui il arrivait à parler de sa mère plutôt aisément, sans trop souffrir, son père et lui s'était mis d'accord de ne jamais faire d'elle un sujet tabou et de l'oublier pour se protéger de la douleur.

Blaine lui semblait avoir le coeur brisé, comme si c'était l'histoire de sa propre mère qu'il avait écoutait et tout ce que voulait Kurt était de serrer l'autre garçon dans ses bras.

-"Je suis désolé Kurt, dit Blaine tout en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et en relevant la tête. Je suis là à pleurer comme une fille alors que je devrais te réconforter.

- Ce n'est rien Blaine, ça fait 4 ans maintenant je suis en paix avec ça. Ce qui me brise le coeur c'est de te voir pleurer.

- Mais tu l'as perdu si jeune! Et elle semblait tellement gentille et présente pour toi, les gens comme ça ne devraient pas mourir. Les mamans comme ça ne devraient jamais mourir."

Les derniers mots n'étaient que murmure, rappelant amèrement à Blaine qu'il n'avait jamais connu sa mère mais que la situation de Kurt était bien pire, on lui avait donné une maman puis on le lui avait enlevé. Kurt déposa délicatement sa main sur celle de son ami et il la prit naturellement dans la sienne.

Kurt lui avait fait confiance en lui racontant ce passage difficile de l'histoire de sa vie qui faisait du violoniste ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, il lui avait fait confiance et bien que terrifié à l'idée que le garçon se sauve en courant après qu'il lui ait dit qui il était vraiment, Blaine ressentit l'envie et _le besoin_ pour la première fois dans sa vie de raconter son histoire à quelqu'un.

-"Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, commença le brun prenant une grande inspiration avant de continuer. Je ne l'ai jamais connu et je ne sais absolument rien d'elle. J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat à la périphérie de New York depuis que je suis bébé, un orphelinat cruel et tout sauf agréable. J'ai appris à me cacher et à me défendre avant même de savoir parler. J'ai toujours été seul là-bas jusqu'à ce que je prenne la défense de Nick contre le tyran de l'orphelinat et il a été mon tout premier ami. Puis nous avons rencontré Jeff qui était la personne la plus casse-cou et hors du commun que moi et Nick avions put rencontrer à l'époque." Blaine ne put s'empêcher de rire face à tous ces souvenirs avec le garçon.

"Cependant l'idée de retrouver mes parents me hantait depuis toujours, et je voulais tellement apprendre à faire de la musique alors un jour je suis partis. Jeff et Nick m'ont couvert et m'ont permis de me sauver de l'orphelinat en nous promettant de nous retrouver un jour."

Blaine s'arrêta pour refouler des larmes qui menaçaient de coulés en repensant à ses deux amis qui lui manquaient affreusement. Il continua son histoire en sautant cependant le passage avec Burt.

"Je suis arrivé à New York et je n'avais nulle part ou aller alors j'ai marché, j'ai marché et j'ai juste suivi la musique et tous ces nouveaux sons que je n'avais jamais entendus et qui aller faire exploser ma tête, puis je suis tombé sur un guitariste de rue, un garçon qui semblait du même âge que moi. Il s'appelait Puck, et tout c'est enchaîné très vite après ça. J'ai commencé à habiter avec d'autres orphelins des rues de New York qui gagnaient leur vie en faisant de la musique et d'autres trucs, j'ai rencontré Santana, la fille avec qui je jouais dans le parc quand tu m'as vu pour la première fois et nous étions inséparables. Schuester était l'adulte qui prenait soin de nous, il était cool mais il avait ses côtés obscurs."

Kurt resserra son emprise sur la main de Blaine face au ton sombre que le brun avait pris pour décrire l'adulte qui s'occupait de lui et des autres enfants.

" Il était une sorte de père pour nous tous, poursuivit Blaine. Il m'a donné une guitare et m'a appris comment survivre grâce à mon talent, mais c'était un homme qui avait tout perdu alors il était juste fou parfois, et c'était des enfants comme Puck et Santana qui étaient les plus âgés qui protégeaient tout le monde. Un jour la police a trouvé l'endroit où nous squattions et ils allaient tous nous arrêtés et nous renvoyer dans les orphelinats qu'on avait quittés ou nous plaçaient dans des familles d'accueil qui nous traiteraient comme de la merde alors tout le monde s'est sauvés. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Mercedes, elle m'a logeait à l'église alors que je n'avais plus aucun endroit ou aller. Et je pense que tu connais la suite à partir de ce point."

Blaine refusa de croiser le regard de Kurt après ça, ses mains étaient moites et il attendait une réaction de la part de l'autre garçon qui peut-être envisageait déjà de s'enfuir en courant, pensa-t-il.

Kurt quant à lui n'envisager même pas cette option, elle ne lui était même pas passé par l'esprit qui absorbait et traitait encore toutes ces informations sur la vie de Blaine avant la Julliard. Le beau, talentueux et populaire Blaine qui n'avait jamais eu la vie facile et qui avait toujours était traité comme un parasite alors que pour Kurt, ce garçon était un miracle et la plus belle rencontre qui l'est jamais faite. Certains comportements du jeune prodige étaient maintenant plus sensés, Blaine avait toujours été solitaire, incompris et rabaissé, et même à New York là où il était venu chercher une nouvelle vie, on l'avait exploité pour son incroyable talent et on ne lui avait jamais donné l'amour qu'il recherchait tant.

Kurt plongea sur l'autre garçon, le serrant contre lui et laissa échapper les larmes qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps tout en traçant des cercles dans le dos de son ami. Blaine rendit aussitôt son étreinte au châtain en soupirant de soulagement, Kurt n'allait pas s'éloigner de lui, il n'allait pas s'enfuir et le laisser à nouveau seul dans ce monde bien trop grand pour un petit garçon comme lui.

_-" Je suis là, Blaine._"

* * *

_Inspirons un bon coup, franchissons le pas._

_Tu sais que l'obscurité laisse toujours place à la lumière._  
_  
_

* * *

Les deux garçons étaient emmitouflés ensemble sous la grande couverture du lit de Blaine en train de regarder un des nombreux films, pratiquement que des comédies musicales, que Kurt avait ramenées et qui s'appelait _"La Mélodie du bonheur"_.

Avant celui-ci il avait regardé _"Hairspray"_ dans lequel se trouvait la chanson que lui et les New Directions avaient interprétée plutôt dans la soirée. Mais malgré au combien l'actrice Julie Andrews que Blaine venait de découvrir était fantastique dans ce film, sa vision commença à se brouiller et bientôt les images du poste télévisées devinrent floues et juste un amas de couleurs et de formes mouvantes puis ce fut l'obscurité totale.

Kurt était complètement absorbé dans le film lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lourd lui percuter l'épaule. Il tourna la tête pour observer une touffe de cheveux noirs frisés se reposer sur son épaule et entendre la respiration lourde du garçon. Le coeur du châtain s'emballa alors qu'il observait le visage endormi de Blaine, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi serein que lorsqu'il dormait. Blaine avait l'air bien trop souvent contrarié pour un garçon aussi jeune et parfois, notamment lorsqu'il jouait, il avait cet air sérieux et si mature sur son visage qui le faisait paraître bien plus vieux que son âge, jusqu'à ce qu'il sourît et casse complètement cette image, ressemblant plus à un chiot qu'à autre chose.

Kurt saisit la télécommande et éteignit le film, il pouvait bien ne pas regarder le film jusqu'à la fin pour une fois. Rachel le tuerait si elle l'apprenait.

Alors qu'à contre coeur il fit basculer Blaine sur ses oreillers puis descendit du lit afin de replacer correctement la couette sur lui, il réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas préparé le lit de Kurt, en fait Blaine n'avait à aucun moment mentionné de préparer un lit pour le châtain. Le violoniste se tenait debout devant le lit du prodige paisiblement endormi et l'idée lui vint qu'il trouverait peut-être de quoi se faire un lit de fortune dans le placard. Puis il repensa à tout le bazar qui menaçait de tuer la moindre personne qui oserait ouvrir ces portes de l'enfer et se ravisa.

Il tordit nerveusement les plis de son pyjama en observant l'espace libre que Blaine avait laissé dans son lit et qui était bien plus que suffisant pour permettre à quelqu'un de s'y glisser pour dormir.

Blaine ne lui en voudra certainement pas d'avoir dormi avec lui n'est ce pas? Ils sont deux garçons après tout, les filles dorment bien ensemble et puis il ne se voyait pas dormir par terre.

Kurt se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et se faufila discrètement sous la couette au côté de l'autre garçon. Le matelas était confortable et la lumière de la lune qui passait par la fenêtre juste au-dessus du lit éclairait à peine la pièce. Kurt se retourna pour faire face à Blaine et l'observait dormir, le garçon respirait paisiblement et ces boucles étaient en désordre et aplaties sur l'oreiller. Le châtain tendit la main et saisit délicatement une boucle qui tombait sur le visage de l'autre garçon puis l'enroula autour de son doigt. C'est alors que Blaine remua dans son sommeil et se rapprocha de Kurt, il positionna sa tête dans la poitrine de l'autre garçon et le serra contre lui. _Il doit me prendre pour une grosse peluche_, pensa le violoniste. Kurt passa timidement ses bras autour du corps de Blaine le resserrant encore un peu plus contre lui et nicha sa tête dans les boucles du garçon, respirant la bonne odeur de son shampoing et expirant de bonheur.

Les deux garçons dormirent entrelacés ainsi toute la nuit, leurs sourires sur leur visage trahissant leur amour innocent.

* * *

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu :) Un petit retour de Santana de prévu dans le prochain chapitre.

Si vous préféraient me posez la question via twitter ici : twitter. com. /White_Clown_

___**Paroles de la chanson " What if " de Coldplay**_


	9. Tripping

Disclaimer: Glee appartient à la Fox and Mister Ryan Murphy.

Rating : **M** /!\ L'histoire sera en deux "arcs" l'un ne justifiant pas un rating M contrairement à l'autre, il suffit d'être patient je vous promets qu'il est justifié ;)

Principaux Pairings : Klaine (Amour) HummelBerry, Fabrummel, Blaintana, Blam. (Amitié) Seblaine (?)

Santana is back bitches ! Et Schuester OOC aussi, mais simplement aborder dans une conversation.

* * *

Blaine avait tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il étudiait et pratiquait la musique dans une école magnifique, était entouré de gens talentueux et d'une gentillesse sans limite, il dormait et mangeait correctement et la cerise sur le gâteau : Il avait enfin un meilleur ami. Une personne avec qui il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise, à qui il n'avait rien à cacher et avec qui il partageait tout.

Blaine et Kurt étaient progressivement devenus les deux facettes d'une même pièce, les deux morceaux manquants d'un puzzle inachevé, le yin et le yang qui s'opposait sous bien des aspects et sur bien des sujets mais qui était inséparable et complétait l'autre. Le prodige avait très vite remarqué la différence entre lui et le violoniste dans leur façon d'aborder et d'apprendre la musique. Alors que l'un s'enfermer dans sa bulle réduisant tout espace et toute personne autour de lui au néant, l'autre avait tendance à chercher à communiquer, demander ce que l'autre en penser et faire des commentaires.

Pour Blaine c'était comme essayer de construire calmement un château de cartes et sans le faire exprès, on faisait trembler la table et effondrer la structure. Mais Blaine était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus patient et comment en vouloir à Kurt de toute façon. Il devenait chaque jour un peu plus passionnant à étudier que la musique.

Les devoirs et les travaux ne disparaissaient pas pour autant, mais le jeune prodige persévérait et gérer tout cela comme si c'était normal pour un enfant de 12 ans d'en gérer autant. Kurt était d'un grand secours lorsqu'il s'agissait de la pratique au violon pour les cours de Mr Stewart en auditorium, mais s'avérait être très dur à supporter en tant que professeur.

Le violon n'était pas vraiment l'instrument fétiche de Blaine, il préférait écouter Kurt en jouait, mais le concert annuel de l'orchestre philharmonique de New York incluant les élèves de la Julliard allait bientôt avoir lieu et Blaine faisait partie des musiciens qui joueraient sur scène à Central Park. Il fallait qu'il soit prêt à jouer à la perfection le morceau que l'orchestre interprétera et il n'était encore bien loin de cette perfection, ce que Kurt lui rappeler sans arrêt en le corrigeant à toutes les fins de gammes du morceau.

Il devenait ce genre de professeur qui vous corrige au moindre mot qui sort de votre bouche lorsque vous parlez et trouve toujours quelque chose à redire. Blaine n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de finir un morceau sans que Kurt ne l'interrompe et il faisait un effort surnaturel pour ne pas s'arracher les cheveux à être interrompu de la sorte lorsqu'il jouait.

Mais plus les jours passaient et plus la pression augmentait, c'était ainsi que les deux meilleurs amis avaient eu leur première dispute.

Blaine avait beau être le meilleur des amis, compréhensif, gentil et toujours prêt à rendre service il était avant tout un prodige, un surdoué, et son cerveau bien plus en avance sur son corps n'obtenait bien souvent pas les ressources nécessaires pour satisfaire le garçon. Ce qui causait davantage de stress et activait les capacités de Blaine à travailler à 300%, réduisant progressivement le garçon à un robot.

Il adorait passer du temps avec Kurt mais il n'en avait pratiquement plus à lui en donner, son côté intellectuel prenait le pas sur son côté affectif, qui avait toujours été très en retard par rapport à la normal, et c'est ainsi que Kurt observait impuissant chaque semaines, puis petit à petit tous les jours son meilleur ami s'immerger dans son travail comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Kurt se rappelait très bien de la première fois qu'il avait observé Blaine travailler ainsi en classe, et cela avait quelque chose de malsain, c'était comme une ombre qui s'épanouissait en drainant toute lumière autour de vous et réduisait progressivement tout à l'obscurité.

C'est dans ses moments que le violoniste voulait saisir le prodige et le ramener à la réalité, mais Kurt ne le faisait jamais. Il se contentait d'observer le brun esquisser les partitions de son futur chef-d'oeuvre et attendait patiemment en faisant ses propres devoirs que Blaine daigne sortir de sa transe et lui accorder un peu d'attention, même si ces regards furtifs trahissaient l'intérêt du garçon.

* * *

_Regardez la Terre depuis l'espace,  
Tout le monde doit trouver une place,  
Donne moi du temps et donne moi de l'espace,  
Donne moi du vrai, ne me donne pas du faux,  
Donne moi de la force, mais garde le contrôle.  
_

* * *

- "Est-ce que c'est normal qu'il agisse comme ça? Enfin, ce n'est pas mauvais pour lui? Il est juste tellement différent, j'ai l'impression d'être un intrus ...

- Je ne pourrais pas te répondre précisément Kurt, des enfants comme lui sont très rares et c'est la première et certainement l'unique fois que j'aurai un élève comme Blaine dans toute ma carrière. Des cas comme lui sont généralement détectés dès leur plus jeune âge et pris en charge en conséquence, bien que je ne sache pas d'où un enfant extraordinaire comme Blaine peut bien venir, il me semble qu'il n'a pas eu cette chance d'être estimé à sa juste valeur et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il ne regrette pas de ne plus être là où il a grandi."

Le coeur de Kurt rata un battement aux paroles de Mme Stevens alors qu'ils observaient depuis l'extérieur le prodige et le reste des élèves travaillaient en classe. Il réalisa que personne ne savait l'histoire de Blaine, personne à part lui, le secret était bien plus lourd à porter que le châtain ne l'avait envisagé.

- "Et s'il avait était pris en charge? Serait-il différent de ce qu'il est maintenant?

- Le fait est que Blaine sera toujours différent, ce que tu vois là et une partie de ce que qu'il est. Il fera toujours des choses qui te paraîtront certainement étranges, comme des angoisses, des troubles obsessionnels, sa grande sensibilité. Son cerveau et tout ce qui se passe à l'intérieur est bien trop en avance sur le reste de son corps. Un décalage entre ce qu'il peut ressentir au fond de lui et ce qu'il semble ressentir vu de l'extérieur est aussi une des caractéristiques de Blaine, il te faudra du temps et de la patience pour apprendre à lire entre les lignes, Kurt.

- Je pense que j'y arrive, enfin, lui et moi sommes très franc l'un avec l'autre et nous nous disputons aussi. Papa dit que c'est une bonne chose qu'il y est également des divergences dans une amitié, cela permet de connaitre encore mieux la personne. Mais il est maladroit avec les autres, au lieu de réconforter Rachel qui pleurait l'autre jour parce que des garçons de notre école lui avaient renversé un slushie sur la tête il n'a qu'accroît sa peine, il ordonne et range toujours ses partitions et déteste qu'on y pose un doigt. Il m'a réécrit une copie complète d'une symphonie pour qu'on est chacun la nôtre une fois car ça l'angoissait de me voir tout le temps toucher à la sienne, soupira Kurt en se remémorant la scène.

- Eh bien je dois dire que je suis déjà étonnée qu'il t'est laissé touché à ses affaires, lorsqu'il s'agit de moi ou de ses camarades c'est un refus catégorique et il se renferme complètement sur lui-même."

Blaine avait peur, c'était évident pour Kurt. Cet orphelinat où il avait grandi l'avait plus traumatisé qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître. Ce gars, Schuester, ne devait pas avoir arrangé la situation non plus.

- "Mais je constate des progrès chez lui, il semble bien plus heureux et plus sociable qu'il ne l'était autrefois, ajouta Mme Stevens. Bien qu'en le voyant ainsi on ne dirait pas. Je suis persuadée que c'est grâce à toi Kurt. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'accepte comme il est et ne le traite pas de "surdoué bizarre" comme ses camarades ont tendance à le faire.

- Il ne s'intègre pas aux groupes? S'étonna Kurt qui pourtant avait vu Blaine s'intégrer parfaitement aux New Directions et ces orphelins de New York qui l'avait recueillis lorsqu'il était arrivé en ville.

- Les autres ont du mal à cerner sa personnalité et le fait qu'il n'extériorise jamais ses émotions le rend encore plus bizarre aux yeux des autres. Blaine est l'élève le plus talentueux de cette école mais également le plus incompris et rejeté. C'est pour ça que l'on compte sur toi pour l'humaniser Kurt, car l'erreur est humaine et j'attend avec impatience le jour où je ne pourrais pas lui mettre un score parfait à son travail juste pour voir à quoi ressemble sa tête lorsqu'il verra sa note, s'enthousiasma la vieille dame.

- J'avais oublié votre côté sadique Mme Stevens, sourit le châtain. Mais plutôt que d'essayer de plonger Blaine dans la dépression après lui avoir donné 99% au lieu de 100, je suis en faite venue ici vous voir pour vous demander, et s'il le faut vous supplier, de ne pas donner de travaux supplémentaires à faire qui nécessiteraient d'étudier le reste du weekend.

- Je suis très intéressée de savoir combien les étudiants t'ont payé pour venir me soudoyer ...

- Pas un sous malheureusement, c'est une demande personnelle. Je vais faire une surprise à Blaine ce soir à la place de notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec les New Directions et si vous donniez du travail supplémentaire il ne voudra jamais m'accompagner."

La vieille dame sembla réfléchir un instant en observant du coin de l'oeil le jeune Kurt Hummel qui se mordait nerveusement la lèvre, espérant une réponse positive de sa part quand elle se pencha près de lui et pointa son oreille. Le châtain soupira et chuchota son plan pour la soirée au professeur de solfège.

La vieille dame se mit à pouffer de rire puis à sourire bêtement en regardant de nouveau son élève qui travaillait toujours d'arrache-pied.

-"Es-tu sûr de toi Kurt? Je vois très mal Blaine dans cette situation, ça va être totalement déstabilisant pour lui ! Il ne va pas savoir comment agir avec son corps, ni ou mettre ses mains et il va certainement rougir dans l'embarras devant son inexpérience ! S'esclaffa la vieille dame.

- Affirmatif professeur! Je rends Blaine plus humain, sur ce terrain-là son génie ne lui servira à rien! Ça va être amusant! S'enthousiasma d'avance le châtain.

- Très bien nous faisons un marché alors. Je ne donne pas de travail supplémentaire et en échange tu me raconteras absolument tous les détails de la soirée, le professeur tendit sa main devant le jeune garçon

- Marché conclu Madame! Et Kurt s'empressa de la serrer.

* * *

-" Oh mon Dieu ! Non non arrête je n'y arrive pas !

- Allez Blaine ! C'est comme apprendre à jouer un nouveau morceau, une note par une note et bien là, un pas puis un autre et encore un autre ! Tu n'y arriveras jamais si tu ne bouges pas de là.

- N'importe quoi, c'est de la torture ! Je prends du plaisir à apprendre un morceau, et je ne mets pas ma vie en péril, je n'ai pas envie de mourir à à peine 12 ans !"

Kurt soupira et lâcha la main du garçon qu'il avait essayé de détacher du rebord de la patinoire pour l'entraîner sur la piste, Blaine était accroché au rebord comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage et refusait de bouger d'un pouce. Le châtain commença tout doucement à s'éloigner en patinant en arrière en espérant faire réagir son meilleur ami. Ce qui fut plutôt réussi.

-" Kurt? Kurt! Reviens ne me laisse pas tout seul là! Si je tombe je-

- Tu pourrais mourir en t'écrasant sur la glace!

- Ou quelqu'un pourrait passer et te couper les doigts avec ces patins !

- Et tu ne pourras plus jamais jouer de la musique !

- Les filles ! Arrêtez de le traumatiser."

Rachel, Mercedes et Tina passèrent la langue à Kurt et patinèrent jusqu'à Blaine, formant un cercle autour de lui alors que le châtain regardait la scène d'un peu plus loin.

Blaine se tourna tout doucement vers elles en les dévisageant, sentant le coup venir. Il s'accrocha autant qu'il le pouvait au rebord mais les trois jeunes filles lui saisirent les bras et le corps et l'entraînèrent avec eux vers le centre de la piste.

-" Non non lâchez-moi ! Vous pouvez pas faire ça c'est pas sympa!

- Allez Beethoven ! Il suffit juste de te lancer ! C'est comme au roller !

- Je n'ai jamais fait de roller !

- Blaine je me demande vraiment où tu as grandi ! Dans une grotte ? Tu ne connais pas les comédies musicales et-

- Ne commence pas Berry ! La coupa Mercedes.

- Allez à trois on te lâche et tu patines jusqu'à Kurt ! annonça Tina.

- Quoi ?! Non pitié ne me lâchez pas je vais tomber et me ridiculiser devant tout le monde et-

- 3! Tina lui lâcha le bras.

- Non Tina !

- 2! Rachel lui lâcha l'autre bras.

- Oh mon Dieu. Blaine battait des bras et regardait ses patins tremblés sur la glace.

- 1! Mercedes plaça ses mains dans son dos, suivit de Tina et Rachel.

- Blaine ! Regarde- moi !"

Le brun releva la tête au son de la voix de Kurt et tomba sur son visage inquiet, un sourire rassurant s'y dessina et le garçon tendit sa main vers Blaine.

-"Go!" Les trois jeunes filles poussèrent ensemble le garçon sur la glace droit vers le châtain.

Blaine verrouilla son regard sur celui de Kurt et se tortilla de bien nombreuses fois dans tout les sens pour ne pas tomber et enfin glisser sa main dans celle de son meilleur ami qui le rattrapa en l'enlaçant pour le stabiliser. Blaine s'accrocha à Kurt comme à une bouée de sauvetage et n'osa plus bouger pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Il entendit les filles applaudirent au loin et Kurt lui murmura à l'oreille des félicitations, son souffle chaud faisant frissonner le jeune prodige.

C'est ainsi que se déroula le reste de la soirée, Blaine prit plus confiance en lui et laissa Kurt le guider sur la piste et lui apprendre à patiner. Le fait que le châtain entrelace ses mains avec les siennes y étaient définitivement pour quelque chose. Parfois Rachel se joignait à eux et Blaine ressentait la main de son meilleur ami se resserrer sur la sienne, et puis elle et Kurt s'élançait ensemble sur la piste en faisant la course ou esquissant des figures sur la glace tandis que le brun continuait de patiner avec Mercedes et Tina.

Lorsque la patinoire annonça sa fermeture à 22 heures, les 5 enfants se dirigèrent vers la sortie et chacun rejoignit la voiture de leurs parents qui étaient venus les chercher. Blaine, Kurt et Rachel repartirent ensemble avec les parents de cette dernière. Une chance que le père de Kurt soit en déplacement à l'extérieur de la ville et qu'il ne puisse donc pas venir le chercher, le brun aurait dût mentir à son meilleur ami afin d'éviter de se faire reconduire à l'école par son père qui l'aurait sans aucun doute reconnu.

Kurt lui avait expliqué que lorsque son père partait en déplacement et qu'il se retrouvait seul, il allait loger chez les Berry qui habitaient la maison juste à côté de la sienne, les Hummel-Berry formaient pratiquement une famille.

La première fois que Kurt avait mentionné les "papas" de la jeune fille, Blaine avait été stupéfait, non pas parce que c'était deux hommes ensemble ça il comprenait, de plus en plus même, mais il ne s'en serait jamais douté. Les deux hommes étaient aussi extravertis et imposant de leur présence que Rachel.

- "La semaine prochaine se déroulera le festival des arts et de la musique à New York, et il y aura le grand feu d'artifice annuel pour l'occasion ! Annonça Hiram Berry. Feu d'artifice où nous allons bien évidemment allez en famille et nous nous demandions si tu voudrais venir avec nous quatre Blaine ?"

Le jeune garçon fut étonné qu'on lui demande de participer à un événement qui semblait être une coutume familiale mais accepta avec joie la proposition de Mr Berry. Rachel sautilla de joie sur la banquette arrière de la voiture et saisit les mains de Kurt et Blaine dans les siennes.

Le mot _famille_ résonna dans l'esprit de Blaine, répandant un sentiment de paix et de bonheur dans le coeur du prodige.

* * *

Le retour à l'école était cependant un retour à la réalité de la vie du jeune musicien et il se replongea aussitôt dans son travail, Kurt devenant sa seule source de relaxation et d'oxygène quand il se sentait trop oppressé et étouffé.

-" Je suis vraiment désolé Kurt, je n'ai pas une minute aujourd'hui je ne pourrais pas-

- Wow calme toi Blaine, respire ! Ce n'est pas grave je comprends, mais tu dois te détendre."

Blaine prit une grande inspiration et expira, relâchant une partie de la pression. Kurt lui sourit et colla son front contre le sien en posant ses mains sur ses joues. Les deux garçons engagés de plus en plus les interactions physiques entre eux et le châtain avait remarqué que c'était l'une des seules façons de vraiment calmer son meilleur ami qui, d'ailleurs, en réclamait de plus en plus.

Ils finirent par se détacher et Blaine se dirigea vers son prochain cours alors que Kurt se dirigea vers le bureau de Mr Stewart qui devait surement avoir besoin d'aide pour ranger ses dossiers.

Le vieil homme était en effet autant sous pression que le jeune prodige et le violoniste l'aida à trier ses papiers le reste de l'après-midi.

-" Mince, j'ai complètement oublié de demander à Blaine sa partition du morceau qu'il jouera au concert. Nous avons choisi de modifier une gamme pour les violons, déclara contrarier Mr Stewart. Kurt pourrait tu aller dans la chambre de Blaine et récupérer cette partition pour moi?

- Bien sûr Monsieur, avez-vous un double des clés de la chambre ?

- Passe à l'intendance voir Maddy, elle te donnera ça."

Quelques minutes plus tard Kurt glissa la clé dans la serrure et pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre. Un petit détail lui avait cependant échappé lorsqu'il accepta d'aller chercher quelque chose "dans la chambre de Blaine", et resta plusieurs longues secondes sur le pas de la porte à observer avec désarroi l'habituel lieu de vie de son meilleur ami. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à vite en finir avant de craquer et de tout ranger dans la pièce.

Il remua ciel et terre pour la trouver, sans succès, et alors que dans un dernier espoir il cherchait dans le lit de Blaine, il trouva à la place un journal caché entre le sommier et le matelas.

Ce n'était pas correct de fouiller dans les affaires des gens mais Kurt était un vrai friand de potins et lui et Rachel adorait tout savoir de la vie des autres. Il s'assit sur le lit et réfléchit cinq minutes en regardant la couverture du journal avant de finalement l'ouvrir. Il s'était fixé une limite, s'il ce trouvait que ce journal était un journal intime où Blaine racontait ses pensées il le remettrait à sa place.

Cependant il n'y trouva que des morceaux de musique écrit à la main inachevée, des paroles de chansons qui passe à la radio au hasard parmi lesquels il reconnut _Teenage Dream _de Katy Perry, des mots, des phrases inachevés, des dates au hasard parfois barrées. Il retourna le journal dans tous les sens pour tenter d'en déchiffrer le contenu mais c'était encore plus incompréhensible que ces trucs dans _Da Vinci Code._

Prêt à refermer le journal et à le replacer là où il l'avait trouvé, il tomba cependant sur une date très particulière qu'il connaissait très bien pour l'avoir lui-même entouré plusieurs fois dans son calendrier. C'était la date du jour où ils s'étaient pour la première fois adresser la parole dans l'auditorium, ainsi que l'heure précise marqué dans la plus parfaite des écritures en plein milieu d'une page avec pour commentaire en dessous : _Maintenant je sais à quoi ça ressemble, ce moment parfait quand vous trouvez enfin la personne que vous avez inconsciemment tant cherchée au milieu du chaos de votre existence. Je ne pouvais pas rêver d'un cadeau d'anniversaire plus merveilleux. _

Une larme glissa sur la joue de Kurt qu'il s'empressa de balayer avant que celle-ci ne tache la page du journal. _Il avait raté l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami, et Blaine ne lui avait même pas dit. Il s'était rencontré le jour de son anniversaire, mais Blaine ne lui avait même pas dit ! Stupide stupide Blaine !_ Kurt se força à ne pas pleurer en réalisant que son meilleur ami n'accordait jamais d'importance à sa personne et aux choses comme célébrer le jour de sa naissance.

Il voyait déjà le garçon frisé lui dire que ce n'est pas grand-chose, un jour comme les autres et sa naissance n'est pas vraiment un truc à célébrer. Kurt avait une envie de le secouer comme un prunier et lui enfoncer à coups de marteau dans le crâne qu'il était important, que son existence n'en était pas une parmi tant d'autres et qu'il avait le droit d'être heureux d'être venu au monde sur terre et de vivre !

Kurt était partagé entre frapper son meilleur ami ou l'enlacer et décharger un maximum d'affection et d'amour sur lui. Il referma le journal et le replaça entre le sommier et le matelas. Il continua de chercher la partition n'ayant plus aucune pitié pour ses affaires en les balançant un peu partout et fini enfin par la trouver. Il referma la porte de la chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau de Mr Stewart en ressemblant à une âme perdue.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau du vieil homme, celui-ci était au téléphone avec la chef du conseil d'administration de l'école,_ Mme St-James._ Il posa la partition juste devant le professeur et commença à prendre ses affaires pour s'en aller. Mais le professeur de musique lui fit signe de rester et Kurt s'assit sur l'un des sièges de bureau en attendant. Lorsque le vieil homme raccrocha, il avait un immense sourire sur le visage et commença à lui aussi ranger ses affaires.

-" Une réunion d'urgence a était organisé par Mme St-James au sujet du contenu du concert qui aura lieu, un grand changement va être mis en place et nécessite tous les professeurs en salle de réunion.

- Un grand changement? Un célèbre musicien a accepté à la dernière minute de faire le concert? Oh mon Dieu! Est-ce que c'est _Mademoiselle Hale_ qui revient?!

- Tu sais bien que depuis qu'elle a perdu son bébé il y a _12 ans_ et surtout depuis la mort de ta mère elle a renoncé à jouer en public Kurt, lui répondit tristement le professeur de musique. Mais pour en revenir à ta question non ce n'est pas un célèbre musicien qui est la cause du changement de programme bien que quelqu'un nous fera l'honneur de diriger lui-même l'orchestre pour jouer le morceau qu'il a écrit."

Kurt fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant intensément à qui dans cette école avait bien pu réussir à convaincre le conseil de changer le programme du concert pour jouer son morceau. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable d'y arriver, il sourit à Mr Stewart qui se contenta de hocher la tête pour confirmer ce à quoi Kurt pensait.

-" Quand est-ce que tout sera prêt ?! Je veux dire, les affiches en ville avec le programme etc. ?

- La semaine prochaine la ville de New York commencera à installer les affiches, pourquoi cette question Kurt ?

- Oh rien, c'est une surprise pour un ami."

* * *

Blaine se trouvait assit sur la luxueuse banquette à côté de la porte qui donnait sur la salle de réunion du conseil d'administration de la Julliard, tous les gens les plus importants qui faisaient tourner l'école s'y trouvaient en ce moment. Les gens qui avaient décidé d'accepter un garçon aussi jeune que Blaine comme élève dans l'école et qui pouvait en un claquement de doigt le renvoyer.

Le garçon était statufié sur la banquette n'osant pas bouger d'un pouce ayant peur de faire quelque chose de déplacer et de se sentir encore plus coupable. Il ne savait pas pourquoi on l'avait convoqué pour passer en face du conseil mais il devait surement avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

C'est alors que Mme Stevens passa sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte et fit signe à son jeune élève d'entrer. Blaine s'avança vers la porte et pénétra dans la pièce où se trouvait le conseil qui se tourna alors vers lui. Une pression gigantesque s'abattit sur lui et s'il n'était pas autant paralysé par la peur il se serrait certainement évanoui, là, sur le pas-de-porte.

-"Bien le bonjour monsieur Anderson." Dit une dame qu'il reconnut comme étant Mme St-James.

Blaine la salua d'un hochement de tête et croisa le regard de tous les membres du conseil dans lequel il reconnut certains de ces professeurs comme Mme Stevens et Mr Stewart mais aussi Mr Lawrence qui était le professeur qu'il appréciait le moins, celui-ci rentrait toujours dans son espace personnel pendant les cours et prenait ses partitions pour les étudier alors qu'il devait sûrement savoir que Blaine détestait qu'on touche à ses affaires. C'était lui d'ailleurs qui était tombé sur la rhapsody que le prodige avait lui-même écrite et qu'il avait par inadvertance laissé traîner sur sa table pendant son cours.

Son professeur ne lui avait jamais rendu ses partitions et s'était précipitamment enfuis avec à la fin du cours, une heure plus tard Blaine apprenait que le conseil réclamait sa présence dans la salle de réunion.

- "Je suis désolé, déclara subitement Blaine.

- Pourquoi nous présentez-vous vos excuses monsieur Anderson ? Lui demanda Mme St-James.

- Je ne suis pas toujours correctement en classe et j'ai tendance à modifier les cours des professeurs et à les contredire sur certain point alors que je n'ai pas à le faire ...

- Eh bien je suis certaine que vous ferez mieux à l'avenir, lui sourit-elle tout en lui faisant signe de prendre place à la table avec le conseil. Comme vous le savez l'orchestre philharmonique de New York va donner un concert, continua Mme St-James pendant que Blaine s'installait. Et je tiens à souligner avant toute chose que dans toute l'histoire de cette école nous n'avons jamais interprété l'oeuvre d'un élève de première année et encore moins d'un garçon de votre âge. Néanmoins, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour que votre rhapsody soit interprété. Cela vous plairait-il Blaine ?"

Le jeune garçon voulait lui répondre avec un grand oui, lui dire qu'il était cent fois, mille fois d'accord avec ça ! Mais rien ne sortit, et trop abasourdi par la nouvelle, il ne réussit qu'à hocher vivement la tête et à sourire.

-"Bien, très bien même ! Déclara d'un ton satisfait la chef du conseil d'administration.

- Combien de personnes vont l'entendre ? Demanda-t-il, retrouvant soudainement la voix.

- Eh bien elle sera jouée à Central Park sur la grande pelouse, des milliers de personnes seront présentes.

- Parfait. Je veux jouer pour un maximum de personnes, des tonnes et des tonnes.

_Car je recherche quelqu'un_, pensa Blaine. S'il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de trouver ses parents, c'était l'occasion rêvée. Sa rhapsody, il l'avait composé d'après tous ces sentiments, ces déceptions, ces réussites, ces joies comme ses peines. Elle était le reflet de ce qu'il était et il espérait que, peut-être, ses parents le reconnaîtraient.

* * *

Le soir du feu d'artifice avec les papas de Rachel et Kurt était enfin arrivé. Blaine avait attendu impatiemment ce jour depuis que Mr Berry l'avait invité à les rejoindre. Pour l'occasion, le jeune garçon s'était vêtu de ses plus beaux habits, enfin ce qu'il jugeait comme étant ce qu'il avait de plus habillés dans son placard.

Kurt était passé le chercher et il devait rejoindre un certain point de rendez-vous et attendre d'être rejoint par Rachel et ses papas.

Cependant en plein milieu de la route, Kurt se tourna vers lui et lui posa juste une seule question "_Me fais-tu confiance Blaine?_" Question à laquelle le brun s'empressa de répondre par un oui avant que son meilleur ami ne lui plaque un bandeau noir sur les yeux, et c'est aveugle que Blaine fit le reste de la route, simplement guider par la main de Kurt dans la sienne et par ses indications.

-" Très bien, on y est!

- Je pourrai savoir où tu m'as emmené Kurt? S'interroge un Blaine toujours aveugle.

- C'est juste une petite surprise, maintenant es-tu prêt?

- À retrouver la vue? Plutôt oui, pour le reste je te fais confiance."

Ce fut le silence pendant plusieurs secondes, Kurt lui avait lâché un peu plutôt la main et il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si le châtain était encore là. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, Blaine sentit les mains infiniment douces de son meilleur ami se poser délicatement sur ses deux joues, ses longs doigts caressant délicatement sa peau et le brun retint son souffle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kurt faisait cela, mais avec le sens de la vue temporairement supprimé, tous ses autres sens se décuplaient pour compenser, la sensation des mains du violoniste sur son visage était tellement incroyable et ses caresses sur sa peau tellement intime.

Le brun expira de bonheur et sentit son souffle chaud ricocher sur le visage de Kurt qui ne devait être qu'à quelque centimètre du sien maintenant. Il sentit le nez de Kurt venir frôler le haut de sa joue puis se glisser jusqu'à son oreille et entendit le châtain chuchoter _"Ceci est mon cadeau d'anniversaire en retard, Blaine"_

Le coeur du brun rata un battement aux mots de Kurt. Il sentit les mains de son meilleur ami glisser de son visage et sa présence disparue soudain alors que le jeune garçon tendit la main pour garder Kurt auprès de lui et s'excuser de ne lui avoir rien dit. Mais il retrouva soudain la vue et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se réhabituer à la luminosité.

Bien que nous étions en pleine nuit, le jeune prodige se trouvait en face d'un panneau publicitaire éclairé par des lumières aveuglantes, un panneau qui s'avérait faire la promotion du concert de l'orchestre philharmonique de New York ou il était écrit en grand les 3 musiciens qui étaient au programme.

La respiration de Blaine se bloqua dans sa gorge et ses mains se mirent à trembler quand il réalisa que son nom et celui de sa rhapsody étaient écrits aux côtés des noms des deux autres grands musiciens présents pour l'occasion. Il se mit à rire bêtement, puis à pleurer en même temps en regardant ce qui était l'un des rêves de sa vie.

Kurt l'observait non loin de là, plutôt fier de voir que cette maigre surprise pouvait autant faire plaisir à son meilleur ami. Il sortit alors de sa poche une petite boîte à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait un petit quelque chose qui lui avait fait penser à Blaine. Il se plaça pile devant lui en souriant et lui tendit la boîte.

-" Joyeux anniversaire Blaine!"

Le brun fixa la boîte que lui tendait Kurt et la saisit nerveusement avant de l'ouvrir et d'y découvrir à l'intérieur un noeud papillon, simple mais élégant. Il passa délicatement un doigt sur l'ornement vestimentaire, ayant peur de le froisser et ressentit toutes sortes d'émotions, un trop-plein d'émotions. Il recommença à trembler et les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur ses joues.

-" Je, je suis désolé ! Et je, je non, merci je te remercie mais, je suis désolé et, et ...

- Chut Blaine arrête ça et calme-toi, je sais ce que tu penses et je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas m'avoir dit pour ton anniversaire, le rassura Kurt.

- Mais j'aurai dû te le dire ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'important, j'aurai dû te prévenir et comme ça tu n'aurais pas dépensé tes sous pour moi, même si ça me fait très plaisir ! Ce n'est pas ... oh non je suis le pire des meilleurs amis, je ne peux même pas te dire quelque chose comme ça !

- Blaine ! Kurt tenta de raisonner son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci était en pleine crise d'angoisse et n'arrivait plus à gérer ses émotions. Regarde- moi Blaine, concentre-toi sur moi.

- Je ... je ..." Le jeune garçon finit par chuchoter ses mots et les tremblements de son corps se calmèrent.

Les yeux bleus de Kurt étaient comme l'océan, un océan calme et reposant, Blaine se sentait apaisé rien qu'en s'y plongeant. Inconsciemment il se rapprocha de plus près du visage de son meilleur ami, toujours plongé dans son regard et voulant admirer le bleu de ses yeux de plus prés, ce qui était quelque chose que Blaine faisait très souvent sans s'en rendre compte et qui faisait à chaque fois accélérer le coeur de Kurt à toute vitesse.

Il finit par coller son front à celui du châtain et soupira de bonheur, son souffle chaud réchauffant le visage de l'autre garçon qui avait quitté le regard de Blaine pour contempler ses lèvres.

Kurt s'était toujours demandé ce que cela faisait d'embrasser quelqu'un, comme dans les films ou comme il avait vu Rachel le faire une fois avec cet abruti de _Jessie St-James_ à l'école, et cela semblait tellement simple. Il suffisait qu'il se penche juste un peu plus et qu'ils collent ses lèvres sur les siennes, c'était comme ça que l'on faisait n'est ce pas?

Et Blaine qui ne cessait de se rapprocher, se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il faisait ? Ce garçon n'avait aucune notion de l'espace personnelle avec lui, et Kurt ne voulait pas le repousser parce qu'il aimait bien que Blaine soit proche de lui. Alors il combla la distance qui les séparait encore, et scella ses lèvres avec celle du prodige.

Blaine se reconnecta immédiatement à la réalité lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose s'était délicatement posé sur ses lèvres. Oh et bien c'était Kurt, évidemment, vu la proximité de son visage avec celui du châtain ça ne pouvait être que lui qui était en train de- _Oh mon Dieu Kurt m'embrasse ! _Réalisa Blaine. _Kurt m'embrasses et c'est encore plus enivrant que la musique. _

Kurt ne comptait maintenir la liaison qu'une petite seconde, lui donnait une bise sur les lèvres plus qu'autre chose, mais il savourait bien trop ce léger contact et ne pensa définitivement plus à le rompre lorsqu'il sentit Blaine lui répondre doucement et timidement.

Ils se séparèrent après plusieurs longues secondes mais gardèrent leurs visages souriants collés l'un à l'autre. Blaine rit doucement et l'attira dans ses bras. Kurt appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Blaine avec un petit soupir, et les deux garçons restèrent dans cette position.

L'instant fut interrompu par les cris lointains d'une jeune fille que l'on ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître comme étant Rachel. Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre en rougissant et saluèrent la jeune fille dans une étreinte quand celle-ci arriva près d'eux. Ils rejoignirent ensuite la voiture des papas de la jeune fille et eurent cette fois-ci l'occasion de s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre, Rachel ayant tendance à prendre place au milieu d'habitude.

Mr Berry ayant mis des morceaux de comédies musicales pendant le trajet, tout le monde se mis à chanter dans la voiture, ne se doutant pas un seul instant du changement de dynamique dans la relation de Kurt et Blaine, et leurs mains ne se délièrent pas un seul instant tout le long du trajet.

* * *

_Donne moi plus d'amour,_

_Encore plus d'amour,_

_Encore plus d'amour que ça,_

_Car je suis ..._

* * *

_"-Tu es sûr que ça va aller Blaine? Mr Stewart passé te chercher c'est certain?_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Kurt! J'ai juste à marcher un peu et il m'attend plus loin, je ne vais pas déranger ton père qui a surement envie de passer du temps avec toi maintenant qu'il est rentré de déplacement._

_- Ça ne l'aurait absolument pas dérangé tu sais ..."_

Oh que oui Blaine savait. Burt Hummel était vraiment très gentil, mais il savait aussi qui il était réellement. Et s'était hors de question de retourner à Dalton alors qu'il accomplissait son rêve.

C'est ainsi que Blaine se retrouva à mentir à contre-coeur à Kurt et à faire la route jusqu'à la Julliard à pied afin d'éviter de tomber sur son père. Ce n'était pas plus mal, il aimait bien marcher et cela lui permettait de réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée avec son meilleur ami.

Eh bien, était-il encore son meilleur ami après ça? Difficile à dire comme ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, bien qu'ils ne s'étaient pas quitté d'une semelle pendant le feu d'artifice, liant dès qu'ils le pouvaient leurs mains ensemble et ce collant l'un contre l'autre sur la pelouse en regardant le spectacle. Blaine sauta de joie en repensant à la scène.

Alors qu'il continuait d'avancer à travers les rues sombres New-Yorkaises et était à quelques pas de tourner au coin d'une rue, quelque chose attira son attention et mis tous ces sens en alertes. Il gela sur place quand il réalise qu'il est suivi et l'ancien Blaine de Dalton et des rues de New York revient plus vite que son ombre alors qu'il commence à augmenter l'adrénaline dans ses veines et à se préparer à courir ou au pire, à se battre.

Il se retourna lentement pour observer le trottoir derrière lui, vide. Mais sa vision obscurcie par les ténèbres ne lui permet pas de voir se faufiler la personne derrière lui et le saisir avec force par les épaules avec de le balancer dans une ruelle sombre sur le côté de la rue principale.

Blaine réussit à amortir le choc contre le mur de briques grace à ses réflexes et se retourna rapidement en position de combat. Mais aussi vite qu'il se prépara à cogner, il se stoppa dans son élan en reconnaissant la personne qui lui faisait face, et ce n'était pas la personne à frapper, vraiment pas.

-" Santana ?!

- Salut le hobbit."

Blaine était partagé entre la joie, celle de retrouver son amie qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis la descente des flics dans le théâtre abandonné, et la peur en voyant l'expression froide et indescriptible de la jeune fille. Si Santana n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois, elle était actuellement en train de décider si elle allait le frapper ou pas.

- "Je suis content de te voir !

- Ah ouais vraiment ? lui répondit la jeune latino toujours sur le même ton froid.

- Oui, je-

- Monsieur Anderson, compositeur à la Julliard, doit être sacrément occupé avec ce concert dans Central Park ! Coupa sèchement Santana. Pardon de prendre de ton temps."

Le visage de Blaine se décomposa aux mots tranchants de la jeune fille qui n'avait plus jamais été aussi méchante avec lui depuis, et bien jamais en fait, Santana et lui était très proche et serait devenu comme les deux doigts de la main s'ils avaient passé plus de temps ensemble.

Le jeune garçon avança d'un pas vers elle cherchant à savoir si il ne recevrait pas un poing dans la figure s'il s'approchait de plus près, mais la jeune fille leva sa main devant elle lui faisant signe de tout stopper. Elle le regarda méchamment avant de finalement craquer.

-"Je m'inquiétais pour toi! Merde! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai eu peur quand tu as dû t'enfuir de ton côté et que personne ne t'avais dit où on devait se retrouver dans ce genre de situation! J'ai pratiquement tabassé Puck pour avoir oublié de t'en parler! Avoua-t-elle en colère. On ne t'a jamais retrouvé, j'ai fouillé partout! Et là qu'est-ce que je vois?! Tu es devenu un compositeur "prodigieux" dans une putain d'école de snob et tu vas donner des concerts?!"

Le coeur du garçon se serra dans la douleur en voyant son amie se retenir de pleurer. Santana ne pleurait pas, elle était un pilier, une meneuse, et personne ne la faisait craquer.

Alors Blaine s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras malgré son avertissement plutôt de ne pas le faire. La jeune fille se mit finalement à pleurer sur l'épaule de Blaine et fit claquer ses points dans le dos du garçon de colère jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en est plus la force.

-"Santana? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même ! Dis-le-moi je t'en prie! Supplia Blaine en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il est arrivé quelque chose à un des orphelins? À Schuester?"

Santana frissonne à ce nom et baisse son regard sur le sol. Le visage de Blaine devint grave et la colère commença à monter.

-" Qu'a-t-il fait ? Il a fait du mal à quelqu'un ? Dis-moi, dis-moi tout Santana!

-" Il a ... il est fou, avoua finalement la jeune latino. On n'a pas pu retourner où on vivait tous avant alors on a rejoint un de ses amis qui gère un peu après le même business que lui a l'extérieur de Manhattan, tu sais, orphelins musiciens et ... d'autres choses.

- Comment ça d'autres choses? Dieu, tu ne te-

- Je ne me prostitue pas si c'est ce que tu penses blaireau! Personne ne touche à un seule de mes cheveux au risque de s'y couper avec les lames de rasoir qui s'y trouvent ! Lui répondit cash la jeune fille, et Blaine sourit car c'était ça la vraie Santana. C'est plutôt des trucs comme le vol, faire des livraisons de trucs pas nets pour les gangs, qui iraient fouiller un sac d'école de gamin d'façon ...

- Bon sang, comment Schuester peut vous laisser faire ça ...

- Ce vieux n'a plus rien dans sa tête depuis qu'il-, la jeune fille se tût subitement et ne continua pas sa phrase.

- Depuis que quoi, San'? Lui demanda le plus sérieusement du monde le garçon.

- C'est juste ... Merde ! Tu fais chier Anderson ! Tu pouvais pas être en train d'agoniser dans un caniveau ou un clochard dans le métro à Times Square?!

- Sympa.

- Ouais nan, il fallait que même en ramenant tes fesses de blanc dans une ville que tu connais pas, tu réussisses à briller et devenir un génie. Si Schuester savait ça il deviendrait encore plus barjo qu'il ne l'est déjà.

- Mais il ne s'est rien, pas vrai? Se questionna soudain le garçon dans l'horreur.

- Nan personne sait rien à part moi, je traîne encore sur Manhattan pour voir Britt', tout le monde est à l'extérieur sinon. Je suis tombé sur une affiche du concert par hasard avec ton nom dessus et je t'ai espionné à l'école. Et non, je ne lui dirais rien, maintenant qu'on sait enfin ce que tu es devenu il ne faut jamais que Schuester l'apprenne.

- Il viendra me chercher, n'est ce pas ... ? Le jeune prodige recula et s'abattit durement contre le mur en sentant peu à peu la vie qu'il vivait et dont il avait tant rêvé partir en miettes.

- Il viendra, et il détruira tout ce qui t'empêchera de revenir vers lui. Il fait une obsession sur toi Blaine, il est complètement malade depuis qu'il t'a perdu. Mais je te jure, parole de Lopez, que je n'irai rien lui dire. J'aurais préféré que tu reviennes auprès de nous une fois qu'on t'aurai retrouvé, tu manques à tout le monde et cela aurait permis de calmer le vieux mais ce que tu fais maintenant est exceptionnel! Un hobbit qui fait de la musique, plus besoin d'aller au cirque!"

Les deux enfants rigolèrent ensemble à la remarque sarcastique de la jeune fille, et échangèrent un sourire.

-"Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Santana.

- On se lasse pas de moi comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu crois.

- Je peux espérer te revoir souvent ?

- Il vaut mieux pas hobbit, ton génie va déteindre sur moi et Schuester va me pister direct. Mais j'essayerai de te choper dans une ruelle sombre de temps en temps pour une conversation entre filles." Dit la jeune fille en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Se faisant tard, les deux amis s'enlacèrent une dernière fois pendant plusieurs longues secondes appréciant la présence de l'autre, et chacun pris un chemin séparé de retour dans les rues de New York.

Mais ce n'était pas avec l'esprit serein que Blaine alla se coucher ce soir-là, il se remémorait sans cesse les paroles de Santana alors qu'il tentait de trouver le sommeil.

_Il viendra, et il détruira tout ce qui t'empêchera de revenir vers lui._

_Parce qu'il est fou, il **te** détruira._

_Tout ce à quoi tu tiens._

_Tout ce à **qui** tu tiens._

* * *

Dans la confusion, la confiance,  
Donne à mon esprit la paix et de l'espoir,  
N'oublie pas les autres,  
Donne moi de la force, mais garde le controle  
Donne moi un coeur et donne moi une âme,  
Des blessures qui se soignent et des brèches qui se comblent.

* * *

J'ai trouvé intéressant d'aborder le sujet de la psychologie chez les enfants surdoués, leur rapport aux autres et à ce qui les entoure :)

Je tenais vraiment à en parler dans un chapitre du premier arc avant d'entrer dans le deuxième (ce qui ne va pas tarder) pour que l'on puisse vraiment voir le changement dans la personnalité de Blaine.

Si vous avez des questions comme toujours c'est par reviews, MP ou sur twitter ici : twitter. com. /White_Clown_, que ça se passe :)

**Parole de la chanson "Politik" de Coldplay**


End file.
